Dragon Goddess
by MysticPhoenix1992
Summary: Sequel to Extraterrestrial. It's been two years since the events of Extraterrestrial. Everything appears to be fine until Grimoire discovers something that can threaten everyone. Relationships are tested as everyone overcomes the trials that are presented when terror strikes. All criticism and reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's May 11, 2012 so that means that the sequel to Extraterrestrial will be posted, which is this yay! Thanks to everyone that supported Extraterrestrial. New readers, if you want to read Extraterrestrial, you can because I will be making references back to it. Basically, Extraterrestrial is how everyone developed a relationship with one another. **

**This story is Rated M, and it's more supernatural than Extraterrestrial. It will start off a little slow, but I promise you things will start to pick up.**

**WARNING: This chapter starts off slow. You have been warned. Also, this is in Yuffie's POV.**

My head must've grown since the last time it's been measured. Why am I measuring my head? Well, I'm graduating this semester! I'm so happy that I'm finally getting my Bachelor's in Culinary Arts. I'm already working at a five-star restaurant. Well, actually, it's more like an internship, but my boss loves me so much that he pays me $600 dollars a month. It'll be double once I'm done with my degree. It's hard to believe that it's already been two years since Harry has been jailed and everything. As far as my mother goes, I'm still, to this day, not speaking to her. After the fiasco in the courtroom, she was ordered to stay in jail for 18 days. After her days were up, she came to my apartment, and started harassing me, saying that I'm making a terrible mistake in picking Vincent over Harry. I did notice the hurt look on Vincent's face, but after a while, he got used to it. When my dad heard, he was angry at both me and my mom, which I didn't understand why he was mad at me at first, but once he explained his anger towards me in a nicer way, I understood.

He told me that even though Vincent and I aren't living together, he is still the man or 'rock' in my life. I should defend him and his heart at all cost, and I should never let anyone disrespect him like my mom did, and he was right. So the next day when she came over, I let her have it. Let's just say that later on that night Vincent's hands were all over me. Vincent is still a complicated man. What, you thought that was going to change? I'm only 21 years-old, and I'm slowly developing into a woman. I'm more independent, and even though I have managed to find a paid internship, my dad still pays my bills for me. He said that he wanted me to open a saving account with the little money I have, and use it whenever an emergency comes up. Vincent managed to take some of the heat off my dad though because he pays for half; Vincent spoils me every chance he can get. I don't feel right having Vincent pay for this, that, and the other for me, although it is nice to receive.

I'm surprised Aeris is graduating with me and Tifa. Yes, Tifa is actually graduating on time. Yeah, I didn't expect it either; she's easily distracted by the smallest things. The reason why I'm so surprised is that Aeris changed her major from journalism to psychology. She told me that people like my mom really needs the professional help, and I'm actually glad that she's going into a more promising field. I expected her to be everyone's personal therapist so she could get some practice in before her internship, but she didn't. She's also doing a paid internship, but hers pays less than mine. She moved in with Zack and Shun about a month ago, and Zack takes on more of the load. Zack's and Cloud's delivery business is going well. As a matter of fact, Grimoire, Zack, and Cloud are now in business with each other. Grimoire is such a genius, and he receives several patients throughout the day. Some of his patients complain that because Grimoire lives so far away, they can't get their prescription. So, Zack and Cloud decided to collaborate with Grimoire, and because of that, Zack and Cloud owns a partial percentage in Grimoire's business, which is fine by Grimoire. Grimoire, sometimes I wonder about him. His nose is always in a book, just like his son. I heard from Infalna that he is almost done with expanding his business.

So as you can see, everything has been going swell, well except for one problem that happened two years ago. When Vincent and I were fighting he transformed –somewhat- into another extraterrestrial that no one was aware of, not even the demons inside of Vincent. At first I thought it was Chaos coming for me because of the demonic-looking wings, but once I didn't see the yellow eyes, and Vincent's face was still visible, I knew it was something different. To this day, Grimoire can't find the answer to what it is; well he found out some little details: It's definitely another extraterrestrial, another resemblance of Vincent's heart. Grimoire believes that Vincent isn't the extraterrestrial itself, but something new is manifesting inside of him. He's been under a lot of stress because of it. He's just ready for Grimoire to find out what it is so he can release it so he could practice with it. Grimoire also believes that when Vincent somewhat transformed that the extraterrestrial didn't fully develop, and that's why Vincent's face was still visible. I hope Grimoire gets to the bottom of that.

Speaking of Grimoire, I have to go over to his home, and check on Vincent. Lately Vincent has been so worn out from the experiments that Grimoire does on him that he doesn't have the energy to do anything. Usually Grimoire does his tests on Vincent on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Thankfully, it's Friday, and Vincent doesn't have to see another test tube until Monday. At least he has a bright Saturday and Sunday to look forward to. I usually have Vincent sleep over my apartment until he regains his strength so he spends half his time over here. Yes, I'm still in the same apartments and so is Tifa. Aeris, like I said, moved in with Zack, but they are only 25 minutes. That's not too bad. Madison traffic isn't really bad until it gets around five in the afternoon.

I placed the measuring tape on the dining room table, and grabbed my keys that were next to the measuring tape. I closed and locked my door before walking out to the parking lot, and hopped into my car. I had to pull my seat up because Vincent drove my car to Taco Bell once. It's funny to see Vincent in my itsy-bitsy car; he's incredibility tall. I adjust my mirrors before starting the engine and taking off, and 30 minutes later I was in front of Grimoire's and Infalna's home. I'm glad that we're having a descent spring. I've heard in several states like Michigan are experiencing snow and it is April! What the hell! I opened the door, and was greeted with Phoenix flying away from Eclipse, who was shooting some darts at him with Nerf gun.

"Eclipse, you ignorant child, stop shooting darts at me!" Phoenix screeched.

"Hold still and this process won't be long." Eclipse replied as she took another aim at Phoenix. Luckily for Phoenix, Nerf guns doesn't come with real darts; just spongy one.

"Why hello Eclipse and Phoenix."

"Oh hi Yuffie." Eclipse said, pausing for a moment to smile, and look at me.

"I see you're doing your well." I replied, returning a smile.

I guess Phoenix took this opportunity to get some payback from Eclipse because a glass pot landed on Eclipse's head. I didn't mean to laugh, but I couldn't help it. Eclipse yelled as she took a blind shot at Phoenix but missed. Phoenix flew past my head, and Eclipse chased after him.

"What is going on up here?" A familiar said in a more irritated tone.

I knew that voice oh-so-well. Infalna appeared into the living room at the wrong moment. Eclipse intentionally shot a dart at Phoenix but Phoenix managed to fly out of the way, and the dart ended up hitting Infalna in her right eye. Infalna frowned at both Phoenix and Eclipse as she kept her hit eye shut.

"Get back inside of me now Eclipse!" Infalna scolded.

Eclipse gave Infalna a puppy-dog look, but Infalna was not falling for it. She sent herself inside of Infalna. Phoenix flew away before Infalna could scold at him. I'm assuming he's going back to Grimoire.

"I'll clean it up Infalna." I could tell she was already irritated before she even came up the steps. "Is there something wrong?" I yelled in an elevated voice; I went into the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan.

"No, but I've felt worse emotions. Vincent is so exhausted from the experience. I can't wait until this is all over." Infalna replied sadly.

I came back into the living room, and cleaned up Eclipse's mess. She wasn't the only one who was tired of Vincent going through this process three days a week, but like Grimoire says, you can't rush science. I honestly don't see how that man functions. He's a husband, father, scientist, and the God of extraterrestrials; his plate should be full with being just a businessman and a husband. I went back into the kitchen and dumped the trash in the trash can. Infalna came in right behind me, and went into the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. She grabbed another can, and handed it to me. I flipped open the metallic flap and drunk some of the drink.

"How far along is Grimoire with his experiments for the day?" I asked

"He should be about done." Infalna replied after taking a sip of her soda.

I nodded and went downstairs into the basement. Most people's basements are consisted of a washer and a dryer, maybe a sitting area, but at the Valentine's residence; there was a laboratory. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Vincent on the medical table while Grimoire was standing over him with a pen and some paperwork in his hands. I took another sip of my soda before saying anything to Grimoire.

"How's it going Grimoire?"

He glanced up at me smiled. "I think I'm close to solving this theory, but Vincent is going to need some more at-home care if he's going to heal properly."

"So you don't need to run anymore experiments?" I asked, beaming. I hope so because I can't see my Vincent go through this anymore.

"Not quite. I think next week will be the last week I'll have to do experiments, however, if I study my notes over the weekend then the experiments next week will become obsolete."

Something wasn't right; I could sense Grimoire's happiness drift away. I noticed he tried to hide it, but Grimoire was just like his son; he wasn't good at hiding his bad emotions, though, I have to admit, Grimoire is better at keeping his anger under control. I wish Vincent would have inherited that from his dad.

"What's the catch Grimoire?"

He sighed as he sat the paper work down on a nearby desk with a computer on top of it. I never came down to his laboratory before, but I don't have time to be boggled by his high-tech lab.

"I think it's best we discuss this later. Do you mind if we continue this conversation back at your place? Vincent is unconscious, but even an unconscious person deserve to be more comfortable."

I nodded, and I drunk the rest of my soda and threw the can in the trash. Grimoire picked up Vincent and carried him as I walked behind him. When we came upstairs, Infalna was taking some vegetables out of the fridge.

"I'm going to over Yuffie's home, and brief her on the situation. I'll be back within an hour or two." Grimoire said and he kissed Infalna shortly after.

She nodded, wished me a goodbye, and began chopping the food. I opened the door for Grimoire so he could go first since he was carrying Vincent. After I helped Grimoire position Vincent carefully into the car, I got into my car, and waited for Grimoire's signal to let me know he was ready. He flashed his lights once, and began driving away from the house with Grimoire behind me.

Once Grimoire and I arrived at the apartments, he carefully placed Vincent on my bed, he came back into the living and dining room area.

"You can sit wherever you like." I said as I went into the fridge to get him something to drink. It's the least I can do. I wasn't expecting him to come over, but at least my place was clean. Since starting that internship and finishing up the last few days at school, the only time I'm at home is when I'm sleep, studying, or helping Vincent regain his strength.

Grimoire sat at the dining room table, and I sat across from him and sat the bottle of water in front of him.

"I'm sorry it's all I have. I have to restock on some groceries tomorrow."

"It's okay. Water is fine for me." Grimoire replied as he twisted the cap open and drunk a little bit of it.

I tapped my small fingers as I patiently waited for Grimoire to begin his analysis. I really didn't want to wait no more than I have to. Luckily I don't have work tomorrow, but I do have school in the morning. Don't you hate it when you are forced to deal with a bogus class timing and schedule, but you don't have a choice but to just deal with it because it's the only class that's offered that semester at that time? That's what I'm going through right now, but the good thing is that I only have that one class this semester, but the study load keeps me at school in the library.

"I see you're prepping for last-minute graduation stuff." Grimoire finally said.

I glanced at the measuring tape that was on top of the piece of paper with my measurements on it. "Yeah. I'm happy that I'm finally getting my degree. I think I'm going to take the semester off and focus on working a bit more. My hours will practically be tripled with what I'm doing now."

"I'm glad that you're ambitious Yuffie. I'm very proud of you." How the way Grimoire said that made me smile. At times, Grimoire is like a second father to me, but it's kind of weird because I'm dating his son.

"Now, about Vincent." Grimoire started. I adjusted myself in the chair, bracing myself for the worse; I knew it was going to be bad news.

"It's definitely an extraterrestrial, a powerful extraterrestrial that's potentially stronger than Chaos. We're dealing with a beast that represents the anger in Vincent's heart. When we encountered this beast, it had devil wings, but that's only because it wasn't fully developed, hence, the reason why Vincent's face was still visible. Over the past two years, I've learnt more about this extraterrestrial."

"I used Phoenix to communicate with the beast since I can't do it because I can't physically see it. Over the past two weeks, Phoenix was able to tell me about the beast, and between Phoenix talking to it, and me doing my research, this beast name is Neo Bahamut."

Wow… that name sounds creepy. I bet it's creepier than its name. "It told you that that is its name?"

"According to Phoenix, yes. Neo Bahamut is the God of dragons. I've did some research on it and supposedly there's a regular Bahamut that used to exist. I'm thinking that Neo Bahamut is the offspring of Bahamut. According to scientists that lived 200 hundred years ago, dragons used to have prosperity of life on this planet before a lunar eclipse occurred and destroyed life."

"Something like the rumors of dinosaurs existing." I interjected.

"Right. If Neo Bahamut is indeed the offspring of Bahamut then that means there was another extraterrestrial existing inside someone else before I was transformed."

"This makes you not the originator of extraterrestrials."

"Correct. If this is the case then we have to find out more about the Bahamut family root. Without talking to it physically, I can't find out a lot of information even with Phoenix's assistance. I do believe that Neo Bahamut is fully developed inside of Vincent. Its development was making Vincent sick and weak. I know you have school and other things to tend to, but please make sure Vincent have a full recovery."

"Trust me Grimoire, I will. How's he taking in all of this?"

"If you are referring to the Neo Bahamut thing, then I haven't told him. I thought maybe if you told him he would take it a lot better. I know he's been feeling like more an experiment than my son, but I do hope that he understands that I'm doing this for the good."

"I think he knows that Grimoire. It's just probably hard on him. I'll be sure to tell him when he regains full consciousness."

"Thanks. Unfortunately, after two years of research, I have nothing. All I can do at this point is speculate. I believe that if there is a Bahamut family, and Neo Bahamut is the offspring, then we need to find the carrier of the mother or father, but that could take decades to accomplish such a mission. I also believe that there is more to this situation than we know." Grimoire finished off.

I nodded. "More than likely you're right. The four demons that were inside of Vincent before Neo Bahamut were created by Hojo and Lucrecia. I don't want to even think about how that came about. The only way we can progress is by Neo Bahamut. Eventually he'll have to say where he came from and why he chose Vincent of all people."

Grimoire nodded in agreement. He glanced at his watch and decided that it was time to go home. I escorted him to the front of the parking lot, and made sure he got to his car safely. I told him to contact me to let me know when he was home safely. There are a lot of crazy people out here. Once Grimoire drove off, I went back inside my apartment and closed and locked the door. I too noticed that it had gotten really late; it was now 10: 00. It sucks that I have to be at school at 8 in the morning until 12, which bites even more, but I have to do what I got to do. Luckily Tifa and Aeris have a weekend class so I'll be able to talk to them about what happened. Even though Vincent has a hard time communicating with people, he still manages to try to associate with our friends.

I went into my bedroom and saw Vincent curled up. He must've regained consciousness. I pulled off my normal clothes, and replaced them with a regular t-shirt and short shorts. I climbed into bed, and got under the covers and rolled over.

"I heard you and Father speaking to one another."

I quickly rolled over, and looked at Vincent. The blood looked like it was coming back to his face.

"Yeah, he told me about Neo Bahamut. Can you communicate with it?"

"I can hear it, but I can't communicate with it. His words are a blur; not even the other demons can understand what it's saying."

I frowned a little. "You mean it's speaking to you, but it's like it's speaking in a foreign language."

Vincent nodded as he adjusted his body to turn and face. His skin color was back to its normal self. His crimson eyes still burned with a fiery intensity every time I gazed into those eyes. I simply smiled at him and, stroked his hair.

"What are you smiling about?" Vincent asked.

"I'm just thinking about the wondrous things we have accomplished in a relationship. I can't believe it's been two years." I really couldn't believe it.

"It's been that long huh?"

"I thought we buried that a long time ago." I hate it when Vincent makes remarks like that. When he does that, I often think that he's thinking about the Lucrecia situation. It often makes me feel insecure.

"I'm not allowed to reflect back on memories of us, but you can?" Vincent questioned as he arched his eyebrow at me.

Damn…. I feel stupid. "Sorry….I thought you were thinking about the past and….you know where I'm going with this right?"

Vincent did his little 'hn' thing. "Don't reflect on that. That part of me is done, and I must apologize if you were getting the impression that I was 'going there'."

My insecurities instantly washed away. Vincent didn't realize it, but sometimes his words help out with certain situations. I kissed him on his forehead, and snuggled up next to him, and closed my eyes. Tomorrow is going to be a long day of Chemistry 131. Don't ask why I have to take that for a Culinary Arts Degree. It's mandatory from the college.

_It is time_

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Refer to my profile page for update situations on this story and Wonderful Drabbles. Also, I have a Skype account along with a YouTube account so if you want to add me on either one of those accounts then that's perfectly fine. Refer to the profile for Skype information. Until next time readers….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I'm back with another chapter. I have some explaining to do so be sure to check the end of the chapter. Yeah, I'll get off into that after this chapter, but anyways, thanks for all the reviews.**

**PuertoRicoLover1998- I hope you love it.**

**SuperTifa- I love Bahamut also; that's the reason why I picked him.**

**Singerprissy- I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Bmonti- Thanks for the cookie.**

**Runa henshin- Thanks for the compliment.**

**WARNING: This chapter may also be boring and slow to some. There will also be some POV change ine this chapter. Italic writing will represent the extraterrestrials in Vincent along with Vincent himself. You have been warned.**

I'm sitting in this damn Chemistry class, tapping my feet vigorously on the floor, as I anxiously waited for the lecture to end. Sitting here for three hours straight, listening to this bimbo talk about the Periodic Table is driving me nuts. Thankfully it's the end of April, which means final exams are coming up, which also means that I'll be graduating. These past four years in college could make a soul go crazy. I'm so looking forward to my summer vacation. My professor was rambling about the same thing once again. She instructed us to know the Periodic Table like the back of our hand, which I already knew, but what I didn't know was that we had to study all 20 chapters also; the Periodic Table was only 20 percent of the final. The entire class, including me, groaned loudly as everyone rose from their seat. This is ridiculous! Twenty chapters in two weeks! That's just social suicide!

Not only that, I do have work to attend, not to mention I have to keep a close eye on Vincent, in case something happens to him with this extraterrestrial. Aeris and Tifa are not going to like this at all. I have to practically ignore them for the next two weeks. I quickly jolted out of the Science Building, and went towards the library. I got out of class an hour earlier than Aeris and Tifa so I better buckle down and start studying. I found a spotted a table as soon as I walked inside so I quietly placed my things on it. Chemistry is going to kill me, and not only that, I have to be at my Honeybunch's beckoning call whenever he needs me. Sighing loudly, I open my textbook, or Death Wish is what I like to call it at this point, and began reading my sentencing.

**Vincent's POV**

My heart ached as I lay in Yuffie's bed starring at the ceiling. I'm pissed beyond recognition; I'm here, lying in my lover's bed like a helpless child. My body functions on her schedule. She had gotten up an extra hour early just so she could help me to the bathroom and bathe me. After that, she cooked my breakfast, and she was almost late for school. This has got to stop; I'm not going to let Yuffie take care of me. I'm a grown man and she has a life to attend to.

_You know Yuffie thinks otherwise right?_

"I know she does Chaos, but I can't let her do everything for me. I felt so helpless when she bathed me this morning."

I heard Chaos agree with me as I slowly rose up from the bed. My phone began to vibrate, and I grabbed it and unlocked it. It was Yuffie, texting me that Tifa and Aeris were on their way to check on me. She also told me that she's staying at the school library until the library close and then she's gonna head back home. I texted her back 'okay' and proceeded to walk out of the bedroom. My entire body felt like a weight as I drug my feet across the room. It was now seven in the afternoon. I recall Yuffie telling me that the library closes at eight so I should be expecting her to return by 8:30.

I went into the bathroom and withdrew the waste that was inside of my penis. I've slept for practically the entire day. After I used the bathroom, I washed my hands and slowly drug my feet yet again and went into the kitchen. I opened the cabinets that were above the stove. I saw a few sweet cakes and grabbed one of them and quickly scooted across the kitchen floor to get to the dining room. As soon as I sat down, I felt my knees give out. I'm very weak and I know a sweet cake will regain all the strength that I need to function for the remainder of the evening, but it'll help. I fumbled with the wrapping for a while when I heard someone inserting a key inside of the lock. It didn't bother to defend myself because I knew exactly who it was. Aeris and Tifa emerged from behind the door and greeted me with their cheerful smiles.

I returned a small smile at them as I took a bite of the sweet cake. I instantly regretted it as Tifa rolled her eyes at me and placed her hands on her hips; that stance is a definite sign that a woman is pissed. She snatched away the goodness that was in my hands and took a basketball shot towards the trash can; it ticked me off that she took away my treat.

"I know you slept all day. You need to regain your strength with real food and not junk food." Tifa scolded at me as if she was Infalna.

"Oh leave him alone Tifa. He probably didn't have enough strength to make himself something." Aeris chimed in.

"Thank you Aeris. I knew there was a reason why I enjoy your company more than Tifa." I replied, staring inattentively at Tifa as I said the comment.

She smiled in return, knowing that I was just messing around. Aeris pulled out some plastic containers full of food. I was surprised to see some broccoli, macaroni and cheese, and fried chicken. Tifa pulled out some condiments in the other plastic bag that they brought in. Aeris went into the kitchen and placed some barbeque sauce on the empty plate. I noticed the containers were still hot, which means that the food was recently cooked.

"You two didn't have to bring me any food."

"We weren't at first. We were just coming by to check on you, but Yuffie told us to bring you some food." Aeris replied as she took some of the food out with a fork that she also gotten from the kitchen.

"Yuffie…she's always going out of her way to take care of me."

"Vincent, you'll do the same if it was Yuffie who was recovering from the pain of an extraterrestrial so what's the difference?" Tifa asked as she sat down next me.

"I am the man in this relationship and I'm supposed o take care of her."

"That's silly talk Vincent." Aeris chimed in as she sat down across from me. "Yuffie loves you no matter what. It's silly to think that way."

I decided to drop the subject by not replying. I didn't want to discuss my insecurities with Aeris and Tifa, knowing that they are my girlfriend's best friends; my point is that they share everything with each other. I wouldn't be surprised if Yuffie told them the size of my penis. Aeris handed me the plate, and I have to admit, the food smelled delicious. Normally, I would eat only Yuffie's or Infalna's food, but I know for a fact Tifa and Aeris didn't poison this food so I dug in.

"Do you like it?" Tifa asked as she stuffed a couple of broccoli stems in her mouth.

I nodded and gave her a thumb up. We continued to eat the rest of our food and Tifa grabbed the plates and washed the dishes. I felt my body regenerate more strength as took a swig of water that Aeris made me. I got up, not as slowly previously, and began walking, not dragging my feet across the floor like I also did previously.

"You feel any better, Vincent?" Aeris asked.

I nodded and grabbed my glass from the dining room table.

_I need to be released._

My body froze as I heard that familiar voice that has been labeled as unwanted since I found it existed inside of me. I heard the voice again and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I quickly placed the glass back on the table so I wouldn't drop it on the ground. I saw the expressions on Tifa's and Aeris's face; they were concerned and worried.

_You need to release me now._

"Vincent, you don't look so good." Tifa got up from her seat and felt my forehead. "Your body temperature appears to be fine."

_Vincent, you need to release Neo Bahamut now, otherwise, he's going to force you to release him. Go in the backyard._

I did something that I rarely do: listen to Chaos's advice. I walked as fast as I could towards the front door and walked out of Yuffie's apartment. I wasn't surprised that Aeris at least followed me. I only heard our footsteps so I assumed it was just Aeris who followed me. I walked out of the complex and quickly went into the backyard, where there were no camera or anything of the sort; there were just trees. I felt that sensation in my heart and I clutched it as I collapsed on the grass. I felt Aeris's hand on my back. I glanced at her and glanced back at the grass. As I eased my mind I felt Neo leave my body. He is a bit difficult to release; I didn't have too much problems with Chaos. After my pain subsided, I looked up at the best that was born inside of me. He was a very thin-looking dragon, but I knew very well now to under estimate him. Most of his body was red and his under carriage was gold. His wings were large and it looked as though there were blades hanging from the sides of them. He was somewhat big, but not too big to control whenever I needed to. Aeris helped me up; our eyes never leaving Neo.

"Are you the dragon that Grimoire was telling me about?" I asked in a stern voice. I often wondered where the hell this thing came from.

_Yes. It's great to finally meet you, Master._

Master? I never knew such a beast would address me with such a powerful title. "What is it that you want?"

_I want to destroy the originator of my family lineage, my father, Bahamut._

So, what Grimoire say is true. Neo Bahamut comes from a family full of dragons. "How can I trust you?"

_You're not dead. I think that's enough proof. I can be the best dream you ever had or I can be your worst nightmare. I'm afraid that because you don't have enough experience releasing me, I have to return inside of you within a couple of seconds but please be assured: my origins will be revealed soon enough. Your family is our last hope._

With that said, Neo Bahamut went inside of me. The pain was too much to bear. I clutched my heart as much as I could as the pain continued to sting my heart. I saw a blue light flash across my eyes and I felt Aeris's hand on my heart. The pain instantly went away. I thanked Aeris as I realized what she had done. I slowly looked at her, and I saw her eyes full of fear.

"Aeris, how long have you had this ability?"

"I've had it since I found out I'm pregnant. Please Vincent, keep this between you and I. You're the only person that knows this. Please?"

I nodded, feeling like I'm betraying Zack because I'm agreeing to a forbidden secret. "I promise."

**Okay, to make a long story short, just watch this video. It explains everything from my hectic life to updating situation. Also, subscribe if you like my content XD Just be sure to PM me who you are so I can thank you properly. Until next time readers….**

Here's the link to the video:

/KQNLAbLbTss

If the link doesn't work then just look me up by the username, which is MysticPhoenix1992.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow….it's been awhile since my last update. I didn't think it was going to take me this long. I've been having this tired feeling as of late when I go home from work. Hopefully with me not being in school and just have to work, I can update more. Not only that, I'm feeling a little discouraged because of the Fanfiction purge. If Fanfiction is going to purge this because of its rating well…. It's been fun guys. Anyways, thanks to Psychotic Emo Kitty, Bmonti, and PuertoRicoLover1998 for the reviews.**

**Psychotic Emo Kitty: Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Bmonti: Yay for cupcakes!**

**PuertoRicoLover1998: Thanks for the luck because I'm going to need all the luck I can get O.O**

**WARNING: This chapter contains possible POV changes, character development, boredom, and plot twists. You have been warned.**

**Aeris's POV**

Vincent and I silently walked towards the front of the apartment complex. I just revealed my secret to one of my boyfriend's dearest friends. Luckily, Tifa peered through the window right after I assisted Vincent. If Tifa knew my secret, I would be exposed within 24 hours. I refused to look over at Vincent; I knew he was happy that I helped him, but disappointed that I would keep such a thing from Zack. He may give me an ultimatum and set a time period on when to tell Zack. It's probably for the best; I don't want my power to get out of hand. I thought about telling Shun my dilemma, but Zack would eventually find out because they are connected with one another. I've been panicking a lot lately since I discovered my powers. I haven't spoken to Grimoire so I don't even know if I have an extraterrestrial or not. If I do then this is not going to turn out good; I can't keep my secret away from Zack much longer.

Vincent opened the door and politely let me go inside of the complex first. We walked down the small hallway and went into Yuffie's apartment.

"Damn guys! I was worried about you two. So Vincent, what did it say?" Tifa asked as soon as Vincent and I walked through the door.

"It said that our family is its only hope." Vincent replied, closing the door behind him.

None of us knew what this meant so we decided to stay quiet. It was almost 8:30 so Yuffie should be arriving soon. I need to tell someone my secret before it gets out of hand. Tifa, Vincent, and I sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the news station. A reporter was talking the new president of Shinra and the celebration parade that happened earlier today.

"I didn't know there was a parade earlier today." Tifa thought out loud.

"Me either." I replied. "We've been so busy with school that we can't even keep up with the daily events."

The new president was much younger looking than the former president. Long-

Tifa and I snapped our head towards Vincent; suddenly his body jerked up and he clutched his heart as if he was having a mild heart attack. It must be that extraterrestrial again, but I can't make the pain subside if Tifa is sitting next to me.

"He may need some water. Tifa, could you go fix Vincent some water?"

Tifa nodded and went into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of eyesight and ear shot, I quickly turned to Vincent, who was still clutching his heart. I placed my hand over his heart and channeled my energy into him to make the pain go away. Vincent was staring at me closely as I knew my eyes emitted a green glow every time I used my powers. He did a quick nod to show his appreciation. Tifa came back with the glass full of water.

"You may need to rest, Vincent." Tifa said worriedly as she sat back down on the couch.

"Perhaps."

The three of us watched the reporter talk about the president's new plan for Shinra. I recall Yuffie telling me that Vincent and Grimoire have a lot of stocks into Shinra. Because of Vincent unclear past –well unclear to me- Grimoire and Vincent will forever have money because of the lawsuit. I didn't ask Yuffie much about Vincent's past; I didn't want to pry into their business.

I heard fumbling at the door and moments later Yuffie emerged from the door. She looked exhausted and I could tell that she had a headache because her right fingertips were rubbing her temples. Tifa, Vincent, and I got up and helped Yuffie with her things.

"I take it as school didn't go well." I said as I sat Yuffie's backpack near the sofa.

"It didn't go well at all. Not only do I have to memorize the periodic table, but I also have to study all the chapters."

"Ouch….." Is all Tifa could say.

"I can help you make a study guide." Vincent chimed in. "Aeris and Tifa, I want to thank you two for assisting me this evening. I can handle everything from here."

I understand that Vincent wants to spend some alone time with Yuffie. Tifa and I gathered our things together and began walking out of the door. I turned back and saw Yuffie heading towards the back area of the apartment. I glanced at Vincent, who was looking at me as well. _Promise? _ I worded to him without making my voice audible. Vincent worded back his response and I felt a little better. I heard the impatient voice of Tifa rushing me so I wished Vincent a good night before closing the door.

**Yuffie's POV**

This is not good. I tried to study as much as I could at the library, but I only studied three chapters out of the twenty that I was assigned. I only have two weeks to study the damn book and already I feel like I want to throw in the towel. Luckily my boss didn't schedule me to work until Monday. He offered me a steady shift from nine to five Sunday through Thursday after I graduate. I think I may take him up on his offer considering the fact that I'll have the weekend off and I can spend more time with Vincent. I grabbed a towel from the small linen closet that was inside my bathroom, turned on the shower, and got in. As I began to lather some soap on my wash cloth, my thoughts about the events in my life consumed me; the extraterrestrials, Vincent, my best friends, my parents, Effie, Harry, my job, and school. For a 21 year-old, my life was crazy. I let a deep sigh escape as I lazily rubbed the soapy wash cloth on my arm. My life is draining me, and I wish some of the load will go away. I know I'm getting my Bachelor's in Culinary Arts, but I might have to go to graduate school. I don't know….

My thoughts continued to consume me as I continued to lazily wash my arm. The water was somewhat soothing, but I have tuned a lot of things out around me at this point.

"You're too beautiful to look so down."

I turned to Vincent, who had his head peered into the shower. I gave him a small smile as I picked up the pace on washing my arm. I felt Vincent's hand touch mine. I glanced down and noticed that he had taken off his claw. He pulls the curtain away from the wall and got into the shower. Although he's been my boyfriend for the past two years, his body never ceased to amaze me; his chiseled chest always looked its best whenever water or sweat was dripping from it.

Vincent grabbed the wash cloth and began washing my back. I turned into his chest so the water would rinse my back off. I felt his free arm wrap around my body. It felt good to have Vincent's touch around this time.

"What are you thinking about?" Vincent asked as he gently stroked my body with the soapy cloth.

"There's too much on my mind to even zero in on one problem." I replied sadly.

There was a long silence between the two of us. All that was heard was the water running in the shower. I felt Vincent leave my back and proceeded to wash my arms; I let both of my arms hang to my side as he washed them.

"Am I one of the problems that you're having?"

I looked up at Vincent and frowned. I don't know how many times I have to tell this man that he's the reason why I haven't snapped yet or put into an insane asylum. "Vincent, besides Tifa and Aeris, you're the third best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I can't be first?" Vincent played.

I giggled a little. "Sorry. I met my best friends before you."

"Fair enough."

I giggled again and let the water rinse my arms off as Vincent began washing my legs and butt. I think he was having too much fun on my buttock area; I felt his groin grow a little.

"I'll wash my private parts. I can't use regular soap down there. I'm a little sensitive." I said as I snatched the cloth from Vincent.

He nodded and grabbed a wash cloth that was already in the shower and began washing himself up. After ten minutes of thoroughly washing my body, I turned off the water. Vincent got out first and handed me a towel. I thanked him and proceeded to dry my body. I placed the used towels in the hamper that was next to the toilet. Vincent quickly grabbed me and lifted me into the air and held me. I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around him. We left the bathroom and went into my bedroom. He gently sat me down on the bed and he got under the covers himself.

"I see someone is sleeping naked tonight." I teased.

"So are you." He teased back.

"Oh, so you're making me sleep naked?"

Vincent reached around me and smacked my ass in response. He pulled me closer to him and I lay on his chest as I got comfortable under the covers.

"Are you feeling better?" I just realized that Vincent was a little weak earlier and I haven't asked him if he recovered or not since I've been home.

"Yeah. You mind if I asked you something?"

I don't know why he even bothered if he could ask me a question. Men these days… I gave him the okay and he proceeded. "What if we…go look….. at some places….together tomorrow….?"

Is he asking me what I think he's asking, but he's not exactly saying it? I slowly tilted my head to look at his face to give him my full attention.

"Are you suggesting that we move in together?"

"….Yeah, I mean, if you want… I know you may not be ready, and I-

I kissed Vincent to shut him the hell up. It's about time we take another step into our relationship. My best friends moved twenty-five minutes away from me to be with their lovers and the area is nice. Perhaps Vincent and I could live over in that area.

"Vincent, I'm glad you finally asked me that question."

He gave me a smile and a quick peck on the lips. "If you wanted to do this for a while, why didn't you come and talk to me about it?"

"Don't know really. Too much is going on right now."

Vincent's fingers began to lazily run through my lock, which are now a little longer. "Don't dwell on it. The more you think about bad things, the more they occur."

I adjusted my body and laid my head down on Vincent's chest. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was now 9:30. I didn't realize that I was in the shower that long. Thankfully I don't have to pay the water bill. I felt Vincent's grip tighten around my body.

"You're losing weight."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

Of course I noticed my weight loss. I've lost so much weight that my boss made me eat two pasta dishes so I get a lot of starch to gain weight. I've lost 15 pounds within the last month, and I'm trying to play everything off, but my life is so depressing that I just don't have much of an appetite.

"Whether you like it or not, you're eating a big breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Vincent replied sleepily. Yeah, he's very tired. He should be able to sleep through the night without a problem.

I didn't even bother to protest because I know he's just looking out for me. I let the situation go as I felt my eyes grow heavy. I immediately let them fall completely and for the first time in a while, I felt like I was going to get decent sleep.

**Meanwhile at Shinra….**

The president twirled his slightly wet fingers in one of his lover's hair as she sat comfortably in his lap. As president, women would do anything to sleep with him. Glancing at the clock, he realized that his secretary hasn't returned. He sent his secretary to her office to do some research on Vincent and Grimoire Valentine but that was over an hour ago.

"Go see what's taking Topaz so long with the research." The president commanded as he shoved the woman off his lap.

She replied by nodding her head and walking away. The man figured he could have sex with her one more time before dismissing her for good. He glanced at the papers that were scattered across his desk. For several years, he's been trying to find out the answers as to what happened so many years ago and why is it that this Vincent and Grimoire have 45% in stock shares. The fact that almost half of his money is going into their pockets made him sick to his stomach.

Moments later Topaz and the woman that was on his lap, which by the way her name is Ruby, the arrogant president could never remember the woman's name, walked inside the office.

"Sorry it took me so long Mr. President. I have great news!" Topaz replied quickly because she knew she was going to get chewed for being tardy on informing her boss with information.

"Go on." The president pressed, hoping that he did get new information.

"Your suspicions were correct, sir. Vincent and Grimoire Valentine are affiliated with Lucrecia Crescent. Apparently, Lucrecia and Grimoire used to work together and she was the reason for his initial demise."

"Which makes Grimoire the originator of extraterrestrials." The president finished off.

Topaz nodded her head vigorously, pleased that she made her boss happy. The president thanked Topaz and told her to leave. He commanded Ruby to come over to him with a slow wave of his index finger. She sat on his lap and got comfortable as the man stared off in the distance.

"Some of my answers have been answered but not all. I must find out more about Vincent and Grimoire. Also, it's vital that I find the formula that Lucrecia used on Grimoire that day. It's the only way to perfect my formula."

His body tensed up as the thought of coming this far went across his mind. The extermination of Vincent and Grimoire will bring a new coming. He wanted to Shinra to dominate the country. His eyes narrowed as a wicked smile began to appear on his face. The mere thought of Vincent's and Grimoire's body lying helplessly on the ground made his night. All would fear him and no one would ever cross the line with him. Ever since Lucrecia was taken away from him, he wanted to avenge her death.

Feeling his body relaxing he got more comfortable in his chair as Ruby began to rub his body to make him feel better. Lucrecia's death must be avenged; he knew that that was what she wanted.

**Back at Yuffie's apartment in her POV….**

The uncomfortable feeling in my belly would not let me get some more sleep. I mumbled a few curse words here and there as I slowly lifted my body from the bed. I had a damn good sleep, but now my stomach wanted food. A wonderful aroma was coming from the kitchen and I now know why it wants some food. Vincent wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to make me a big breakfast. I slowly got up from the bed completely and went into the bathroom. After the usual, I went back into the bedroom and got dressed. I wanted to wear a simple summer dress and comfortable flats since Vincent and I were leaving to look at apartments together.

I heard shuffling through the kitchen as I left the bedroom. Vincent was placing some plates on the table as I went over to the table and sat in an available seat. I noticed a few numbers scribbled on the pieces of paper; Vincent must've been calling around looking for houses….wait…houses!?

"Vincent, I thought we were looking into an apartment not a house."

Vincent placed some pancakes, bacon, and eggs on my plate and sat the plate in front of me when he was done making it. He grabbed two glasses of orange from the counter and placed one glass in front of me. He sat down across from me and began cutting his pancakes in manageable portions.

"I want a house. I'm thinking about purchasing instead of renting."

I just blinked at him. It is one thing to move in with your lover, but actually buying a house and maintaining it as if we were a married couple was a different story.

"Vince, you sure you want to own a house? I mean, houses are expensive these days and what's wrong paying rent?"

Vincent took a bit of his pancakes; he pointed at my plate as if to tell me to begin eating. "I'm too old to rent. I want to own my own home. I'm asking you to join me."

It is true; Vincent is kind of up there in age even though he doesn't age. I guess I could agree with him. He sounded as if he was going to purchase a home with or without me; he's just bringing me along because I'm his girlfriend. I smiled at him as I took a bite of my bacon.

"I'll gladly accept your offer." I said after I swallowed my bacon.

Vincent flashed me a very bright smile, something he rarely does. We continued to eat our breakfast in silence until it was finished. Vincent grabbed the plates and placed them in the sink. I heard my phone ringing from my bedroom, and I quickly ran towards it and grabbed my phone off my bed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yuffie, this is Bob. I know I said I was going to give you that steady shift after you graduate from school, but your cooking skills are great and it'll be my honor to offer you the position now if you still wanted it."

I was beaming; good bye internship, hello job! I gushed like a five-year old kid as I gladly accepted the offer. He told me to come in on Sunday, like we agreed upon, and from there, I'll have to do clock in and do everything else like a normal employee would do. I wished him a good day as I closed the phone. As soon as Vincent walked in the bedroom, I jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"I got an actual job! Bob has officially hired me, which means more money!"

Vincent hugged me tightly and kissed me. "I'm very proud of you. Now, get dressed so we can begin shopping for our new home."

"Yes sir!" I said in an excited salute. I quickly ran into the bathroom to take care of my hygiene. For once, crap was going right.

**Cloud's POV**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

What the hell is she doing in the living room? I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was now 10 in the morning. Zack and I recently had a lot of deliveries taken care of for Grimoire throughout the week so today was the first day I was able to get some sleep, but now that plan is flushed down the tubes. Perhaps I should've made Tifa go home last night. I grumpily stretched my arms and limbs and got out of the bed. I untwisted my boxers and began walking towards the living room. The noise had gotten louder and louder until I walked in the living room. Tifa was in front of the television playing Dance Central on the XBOX Kinnect that I had recently bought her. Apparently she was doing some dance move called The Reject, hence the booming noise.

She simply waved at me and I waved back at her. "I made breakfast for you. It's in the microwave." She said as she was dipping low on the floor to do another dance move. Seriously, I don't see how that game is so entertaining. Whatever. I went into the kitchen and pressed the 30 plus button on the microwave so it could give me food a quick nuke. I watched Tifa as she did some dance move that requires her to move her hips. Damn…. I felt myself and realized that I was harder. I quickly turned away from Tifa, knowing her hypnotic body drives me crazy. The microwave made a beeping noise, and I hurriedly grabbed the plate along with a fork, and a bottle of water from the fridge, and headed back to my bedroom.

I stopped in my trance of walking and took a couple of steps back and looked at Tifa. If it wasn't for the simple fact that I felt strange, I would've looked at Tifa's bouncing breast as she did another dance move that required her to jump a lot.

"_So you feel it too?" _

"Yes" I whispered to Red so Tifa couldn't hear me, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have heard me even if I said it in an audible tone; her mind was into that game.

"_You don't think she have the extraterritorial genetics do you?"_

"The only way a person could get infected if it's by blood transfer, sharing of needles, or unprotected sex. I always use a condom." I whispered back. Tifa couldn't be an extraterrestrial…right?

It's hard to put my finger on what exactly Red and I felt as we were observing Tifa. She looked like the woman that I've grown to love, but….this sensation….something was not right. I can't put my finger on it. Perhaps I'm working too much. It's like… something is off; that's the simplest way I can put it. Maybe it's just one of those days where I'm just off. I shrugged it off and went into my bedroom.

**Zack's POV**

I didn't mean to walk out on Aeris; what I meant by that is that she just announced to me that I'm gonna be a father. She also told me that's she's also experiencing powers as an extraterrestrial. What have I done? I l know Aeris and I agreed to make our relationship work no matter what. We both knew that she would eventually end up like me, but now that it had actually happened… I don't know what to do. It's a difference between talking about something and actually doing it. I knew I wanted to be a father eventually, but I never really thought about Aeris's well-being.

I know she's probably in our apartment crying her eyes out, feeling alone and helpless. I didn't mean to walk out; I really didn't mean to, but I really don't know what to do. I know I can support Aeris financially, but emotionally… I'm not so sure. This is bad for the child; a stressed out, crying mother is never good. I was in the parking lot as my thoughts continued to consume me. I sighed, feeling like complete shit. I should; I practically broke my promise to Aeris. I told her I will be there to support her no matter what, and I'm being a coward.

Sighing, I turned around and went inside the complex. I opened the door and noticed that she was no longer in the living. I went into the bedroom and saw her clutching a pillow, fighting back the tears. She looked up and me a quickly straighten herself; I knew she was trying not to give me 'the satisfaction' to see her cry but the hurt was still there. I slowly walked up to her and sat down on the bed next to her. I glanced down, not being able to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Aeris. I should've reacted in a better way."

"It wasn't the reaction that hurt me the most." She said a couple of moments later. "It was the fact that you broke your promise. You promised me when this day would come, you would be there for me. Your actions didn't justify that."

I nodded in agreement. "I didn't expect this day to come so soon, but that's the consequences of having sex without a condom right?"

I sounded cheerier just so I could hear her chuckle and it worked. To be honest, I wanted Aeris to have a child for a while now, but I thought we wouldn't be able to conceive for a while because it usually takes time, but I guess my sperm is a different case.

"Zack, I have an extraterrestrial." Aeris said nervously a couple of seconds later.

"I know, and I'll still be here for you. Are you able to communicate with it?"

"Well….I'm only saying I have an extraterrestrial because of my powers. I don't really know."

_I don't sense anything from her but her healing powers._

"I don't either, Shun." I said out loud. I turned to Aeris. "Shun and I don't feel anything from you. I'm taking you to see Grimoire after your shift to have you checked out. In the meantime, have you made a doctor's appointment?"

A sparkle shone in Aeris's eyes. "You mean…you're not taking me to a woman's clinic?"

I frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"The look in your eyes when I told you…..it looked like you wanted me to get rid of it."

Damn….I really screwed up here. I saw the tears forming in her eyes again. I simply scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt slightly moisture on my chest; I knew she was now crying and it was because of me.

"I will never do that to you. I'm keeping my promise. I'm here for you Aeris and don't ever think otherwise. I…hate it when you cry. I know I have some making up to do. I'll start by turning down all deliveries next weekend."

I felt the nod against my chest. At least she was open to me making it up to her. Damn, I'm an idiot…..

**Well I hope this chapter was a great comeback. It's time that I made my return to FF. I promise I'll have another chapter posted by the end of this week. Until next time readers…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**It feels so good to update this again. Thanks for the warm welcome. Also, thanks to CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, singerprissy, Celestia N Luna, and Psychotic Emo Kitty for the reviews. As usual, they mean a lot.**

**CupofTeaforAlicandHatter: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter ^_^**

**Singerprissy: I'm happy I finally updated.**

**Celestia N Luna: I'll try to keep up the good work ^_^**

**Psychotic Emo Kitty: I hope this chapter ill also intrigue you ^_^**

**WARNING: This chapter may be shorter than the last one. Also, POV changes, swearing, extraterrestrial dialogue, (in italic writing) and possible plot twist. You have been warned.**

**Topaz's POV**

It's three in the morning and all I need is a cup of Joe to keep me awake. I've been searching for answers; answers that will surely please- whoops, I almost said my boss's name. He would throttle me if I used his name to strangers. Anyways, it'll please the president if I find some answers. It's quite obvious that he wants Vincent and Grimoire off this planet. Now, you may say, 'They can't die you stupid bimbo; they're immortal.' That's true; however, it's not the entire truth. Every living thing has a weakness and though it hasn't been verified on whether this chemical could kill Grimoire and Vincent it's probative but not enough to go on.

I'm staring at my computer screen as I took another big gulp of my coffee. I'm definitely going to be extra jittery; I won't be able to sit down for shit, but I must find out this information. Trust me, Google was the first place I tried but that was a dead end. I think I need to dig deeper; like looking into past records of Shinra. I'm such a genius; Ruby didn't even think to look in there. I clicked on a brown folder icon, which lead me to a screen that had every employee listed, past and present. The years were listed from present to past. I scrolled down to the 1990s until I found Grimoire's name next to the year 1994. I clicked on the link and what I saw was a bio of Grimoire. I wasn't interested; I already knew Grimoire was a brilliant man. The information ended when Grimoire was reported dead September 11, 1994.

That's not really giving me a lot of information. I began clicking on other hyperlinks so I could find some other type of information. I don't know how, but I stumbled upon directions on how to create something. At first I was skimming through the page, but when I saw a glimpse of the directions, I scrolled the screen back to the beginning of the directions. I quickly read the directions and was to surprise to find the chemical Grimoire and Lucrecia created 19 years ago. A smile crept on my face as I hit the print icon on the page.

**Grimoire's POV**

I went over to my desk to create a new patient's folder named Sierra Chambers. I recently got off the phone with her and she told me how she needed to speak with me. She was in hysterics so I immediately took her offer. From what she explained to me on the phone, she sounds like she has a psychiatric problem. I am a scientist, but I don't know everything nor do I pretend. So luckily Aeris is sitting with me. It was Monday and two days ago, Zack informed me that Aeris is pregnant and that he needed me to observe her to see if an extraterrestrial is manifesting.

I wrote a couple of notes down on a form as Aeris slowly sat up from the lab table. She scratched her head lightly and turned to glance at the form I was writing on.

"So, what did you find?"

I wrote a couple of notes down before looking at her. "Nothing. Your powers are apparently there, but I found no extraterrestrial. It is very possible that Zack's powers were passed on to you because of your unborn child."

Aeris exhaled happily. "That's great news. I mean, don't get me wrong, I probably could handle an extraterrestrial but not right now. I'm going to be a mommy soon."

I smiled at her. "That's a great thing a woman can do: Bring children into this world. It's an activity that a lot of woman can't do so appreciate it. I remember the emotions that flew through me when Infalna announced her pregnancy with Vincent."

"Have you guys ever considered another child?" Aeris asked. "I mean, you guys are here forever."

"Unfortunately, Infalna had her fallopian tubes tied after Vincent was born and she doesn't want to undergo more surgery to have the previous surgery reversed. I'm satisfied with the son I have."

Aeris smiled at me before I placed the form into a folder with her name on it. I placed the folder back into the file cabinet; they're organized by last name. I walked back over to Aeris, who was now putting her sneakers back on. "I need to ask you a favor Aeris." I began. "I need you to stay with me for maybe about 20 more minutes. I have a patient that is coming in a couple of minutes, and she's here to talk with me about some experiences she's been having. It sounds psychiatric so I figured this is right up your alley."

I was relieved when she nodded. "Of course but it can't go over an hour. I still have to go to my internship."

I nodded and helped Aeris up from her seat. We went upstairs and saw Eclipse baking some cookies while Infalna was chopping some vegetables for lunch. I kissed her on the cheek and told her that I have an unexpected patient to tend to. She said okay and told me about an e-mail that Cloud sent me, saying that he successfully delivered some medicine to a patient that lived two hours away. Aeris and I went into my study, also known as my office, and sat down. A couple of moments later, Infalna came in, escorting the young lady that had called me. Infalna closed the door and the girl sat down in a chair that was across from me and Aeris.

"I'm so happy that you were able to see me on such short notice Mr. Valentine." Sierra began. "I must say that I'm impressed with your research over the years."

I nodded. "This is Aeris Gainsborough." I said pointing to Aeris. Aeris gave Sierra a small smile and Sierra returned the gesture. "She's a psychiatrist and also my assistant."

Aeris isn't certified nor is she my assistant, but I couldn't afford to let Sierra know about it. I'm happy with the fact that Aeris can play the part very well. "So, Sierra, tell me what's going on?"

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen as Sierra gotten herself comfortable. "Well…. I've always been a good girl. I got great grades in school and was never really a problem child. Once I graduated from high school, and turned 21, I partied like there's no tomorrow. I've had a lot of romantic encounters, but this particular guy that I encountered…..he was the best."

"Before you continue, do you have relationship problems?" Aeris interjected.

Sierra shook her head. "I was never in a deep commitment with this guy, but like I said, he was the best I had. He was better every time after that as well."

"So this is an on-going relationship?" I asked as I jotted down a few sentences on the paper.

Sierra nodded somewhat. "Yes and no. I ended it several days ago. Anyways, one night he was good that I had to have him without the rubber. He was so much better. Later that night, we said our good byes and he left my apartment. Later that night, I heard voices in my head."

"What kind of voices?" Aeris asked.

"A woman screaming someone's name but the voice sounded like it was pain, not pleasure. That was the first night; the second night I heard a guy scream in agony as he clutched a dead woman in his arms. Then the third night, I saw blood everywhere and the guy from the second night was screaming again."

"Did you recognize whose name was being called the first night?" Aeris asked.

When Sierra shook her head, I jotted down some more sentences. "Sierra, how long has this been going on?"

"It's going on two months now. I think I'm mentally ill and I need some help!" Sierra buried her face in her hands. "Dr. Valentine…..you have to help me! I think when I had unprotected sex with that man, he infected me with something!"

I got up and patted Sierra on the shoulders. "It's okay. I'm going to run a few tests on you. In the meantime, contact your insurance agency and let them know that you are receiving help from me."

Sierra nodded. I told Aeris thanks and she left my office. I had Sierra fill out a form, saying that she wants to be a current patient, and I had her put down her insurance agency so I can contact them if something were to happen with a payment. Voices, nightmares, crazy dreams…what did that man do to her?

**Yuffie's POV**

"Okay Al, I need two lobsters steam in butter and water to create the special for this evening!" I shouted over to my co-worker, Al. He was a slightly older guy in his early 30's. He nodded and grabbed a cleaned pot and placed two live lobsters in the water. Poor lobsters….. I don't know why but Mondays are always one of our busiest days. Well…..we're pretty busy all week but Monday was kind of packed for the second day in the week. Instead of a nine to five like most people have, I have an eight to five-thirty. Nine hours isn't so bad when you're doing something you love. I thought that once I had this job I would hate cooking for myself, but I actually love it. Even Vincent loves the five-star dishes I've been cooking for him. I just recently made a perfect beef wellington and I walked to the front with the plate in my hands. Bob thanked me as he told our night host, Toby, to take the food to its respectful owners. Ten minutes later, Al handed me the two lobsters that I asked for. I thanked him as I sat the lobster aside and began plating the pasta. Once the pasta was plated correctly, I plated the lobster on top and top the dish off with some alfredo sauce. I smiled as I handed the food over to Bob; he had just received the remaining dishes for the table. He did his usual quick inspection before giving Toby the platter.

It was almost time for my shift to end. I felt my phone vibrate; I knew it was Vincent texting me that he was out in the parking lot. I picked up my last ticket for the night. Man this person had expensive taste; One sirloin steak with red-skinned potatoes and caviar as an appetizer in a bowl. Caviar in a cup was $100.00 and in a bowl it was $250.00. The bowls were pretty big so I guess the price evens out. I told Al to prepare the caviar while I prepared the steak and red-skinned potatoes. It's a good thing everyone that I work with have a great understanding because when it's time to prep the food before actual service starts, everything is done on time. I grabbed the red-skinned potatoes and put them into an already boiling pot; it's a pet peeve of mine to always have a pot boiling some water. I grabbed one sirloin steak from the fridge and put it in the skillet. I began to season it lightly as the meat began to sizzle.

Twenty minutes later, the order was done. I glanced at the clock at it read 5:25. Toby was kind of busy with getting other people's orders to the table so I told him I'll take the dish I just prepared to the customer since he or she was seated towards the back where my belongings are at. He thanked me and I let Bob do his quick inspection and once he approved, I left the kitchen area. I hurriedly maneuvered my small frame in between incoming customers and staff. Finally, I made it to the table and sat the platter down on the table in front of the gentleman. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you Yuffie Kisaragi?" He asked. "I've heard a lot about your cooking. I heard it's the best."

I blushed when he said that. I didn't know I was _that _good. "Well, I can't take all the credit. My partner, Al, helps me the dishes."

He cut a chuck of his steak and took a bite of it. "This is great."

"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

This man had a great smile. Green eyes and a great smile; that's all a man needs to drive a woman crazy. He took a bite of his caviar and swallowed it before resuming the conversation. "How about we meet up one day and you cook for me sometime?"

Since I've been with Vincent, no man has ever hit on me, and I have to admit, it's nice having another man hitting on me; for self-esteem reasons people!

"Thanks, but my cooking skills go to another man."

The man let out a sigh then smiled. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a card from his inside pocket and gave it to me. "Well call me if you ever need a new one, or if you're tired of him."

I smiled and placed the card into my wallet; I didn't even bother to look at the information that was on it. I wished him a good evening and went to the back area where only employees were allowed to come in. After I gathered my things, I left Sandra's, the name of the restaurant, and went into the parking lot. I saw Vincent's Charger pull up in front of me. I happily got in and kissed him.

"How was work?" Vincent asked as he carefully pulled out of the parking lot.

"It was fun. Cooking is what I do best." I replied as I got more comfortable in my seat. "Have anyone called you about a house?"

Vincent and I spent most of Saturday and some of Sunday house shopping. Neither one of us was pleased with most of the houses that we've seen, but the last house I saw on Sunday blew my mind. It was a four-bedroom, finished basement, big kitchen with plenty of countertop room, enough room for a double-door oven, two and a half bathrooms, and a balcony that was connected to the master bedroom.

"Yes. Sally called about the house that you loved so much. She wants to meet up with us Saturday afternoon to negotiate a price." Vincent replied.

Man I wanted to hug him! This man doesn't know how much I love him. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he continued to drive. "Thanks for this opportunity Vincent. It really means a lot to me."

"No, I should thank you for dealing with me and giving me a chance."

I smiled at him. Finally, things are coming together. I noticed Vincent made a left turn instead of making a right. "Where are we going Vincent?"

"Father needs us to be at his home. He says it's important."

**Tifa's POV**

Grimoire called me over to his home along with Zack, Cloud, Aeris, Yuffie, and Vincent. What the hell is going on? Grimoire never calls my phone unless it's an emergency or if he's trying to get in contact with Cloud about a delivery. He sounded a little uneasy over the phone and I told him that I will be over after I finished training with my last client. I took a shower and sped to his home. I saw Vincent's and Zack's car parked next to Grimoire's car. I parked my car next to Cloud's motorcycle. I electronically locked the door and did a fast dash to the door. I knocked on the door before Eclipse opened the door.

"Do you know the situation?" I asked Eclipse.

She nodded. "We have a terrible problem on our hands." She replied sadly. "Captain Genius knows everything. He'll be able to tell you more."

I nodded and thanked Eclipse for letting me in. She told me that everyone were in Grimoire's office. I thanked her as she followed me to the office. I politely knocked before entering. The look on Grimoire's face was depressing; he looked like he has been doing research all day. I sat next to Cloud and gave everyone a slight wave. Eclipse sat next to Chaos, Shun, and Red. Phoenix was sitting on a piece of wood that was hanging from the window. Grimoire cleared his throat.

"I just found out something that is very life-threatening to us all. Almost everyone in here has an extraterrestrial, with the exception of Tifa and Yuffie. Aeris, you're in danger because I can't detect anything from you, not yet at least. I state the obvious because this morning, a young lady by the name of Sierra Chambers. Aeris and I asked her a few questions, and after Aeris's departure, I did some tests."

Grimoire pulled out a couple of pieces of papers and gave them to Infalna. She frowned at her husband as she took the papers. "Test subject: Sierra Chamber." Infalna said, beginning to read off the first page she was given. "Subject's Gender: Female, Subject's Diagnose-" She gasped. "Extraterrestrial genetic toxin…." She finished in a whisper.

Everyone gasped in shock. "Father, are you saying that there are more people like us out there?" Vincent asked.

Grimoire nodded. "My machine never lies; I've ran the same tests three times."

"Well, what are you going to tell her?" I asked. "We can't just let her roam the streets."

"It's too late." Aeris chimed in. "Sierra said she has been sexually involved with this man for two months now. There's no telling how many people she has infected with the toxin."

SHIT! Cloud and everyone else will be exposed if this matter isn't controlled soon. There's no telling what the government will do to them. All this is happening because some dumb girl can't keep her damn legs closed? And if she couldn't keep them closed, what's wrong with a damn condom!? "Did she say how many partners she had?" I finally asked.

Grimoire shook his head. "No, but she did say that the man that infected her was the first she had had sex with without a condom."

"We can't take her word, Grimoire." Cloud stepped in.

"If this careless woman has been going around spreading the toxin, there's no telling what will happen to us." Zack said in anger.

"Where is Sierra now?" Infalna asked Grimoire.

"She's in the lab recovering from the tests. After she has recovered, I'm going to release her." Grimoire replied.

This isn't good for none of us. I know my friends and lover are all immortal, but there has always been a little voice in my head that says otherwise. Every living thing has a weakness…..at least that's what my mother always told me.

"_Let me speak with her"_

I saw Vincent rub his temples and so did everyone else.

"It's Neo Bahamut." Vincent said, standing up. "He wants to speak with Sierra."

Grimoire hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "This could get ugly; I want everyone to stay in here."

Neo Bahamut…..that's the new beast inside of Vincent. I hope it can find some answers for us all

**Vincent's POV**

Father and I walked out of his office and headed towards the basement. My anger consumed me; I was thinking about the worst case scenario. We would forever be haunted down by the government, and the people who aren't like me, Aeris, Tifa, and especially Yuffie will be affected. Hat if I can't protect Yuffie? No…..I made a promise to Mr. Kisaragi that will protect his daughter at all costs.

"_And you will Master." Neo's voice echoed in my mind. "I promise I will not cause a scene. I just want to see if the beast this woman is carrying familiar to me."_

I nodded in response. Over the past couple of days, I'm learning to adjust to Neo being a part of me. Though he's still a mystery to me, he's much easier to deal with over Chaos.

"_Hey, I'm back inside of now so watch what you say, asshole." Chaos snarled._

I didn't feel the sensation I usually felt then Chaos returned inside of me. Perhaps I'm getting used to it. Father and I walked silently don't the stairs and entered the basement. I looked at the woman on the metallic table. I slowly walked up to her, keeping my guard up at all costs. When I finally got close enough to her, I noticed that she was awake. Her green eyes here filled with pain as she slowly lifted her body up. She gave a weak smile to Father.

"Sierra, this is my son Vincent Valentine." Father introduced.

I gave the woman a slight nod and she did the same. She swung her legs around so they would be hanging from the side. She nervously scratched her head as she looked up at me. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Maybe." I replied.

"_Get closer to her and give me temporary control. She will only see my eyes."_

I nodded. I glanced at Father, and allowed him to see Neo's eyes. He slowly nodded and I got closer to Sierra. It seemed like her skin was getting paler as I approached her, with Neo's eyes shining and acting as my eyes.

"_I need you to look into my eyes and calm down. I can help you." _Neo said.

Sierra slowly nodded and stared into his eyes. I touched her on her right shoulder. I saw a red glow emit from Neo's eyes; his eyes never left Sierra's. I heard a slight grunt from Neo; he has ability to past events but they come in a blur. As the events played, I saw Sierra with a man, the man that could be potential threat, but his face was a blur. Nights of their sexual escapade came and went along with a few nightmares here and there. Then a rush of darkness came over me as I saw the extraterrestrial genetic toxin but it was the worst stage I have ever seen.

I felt myself regain control of my body. What I saw didn't add up, but Neo, on the other hand, was disturbed.

"I must thank you for your cooperation." I said to Sierra.

"Sierra, come here first thing Friday morning and we will discuss your results then." Father said.

Sierra nodded as she began to gather her things in a rushed pace. I heard her crying as she walked up the stairs. Once she was out of earshot, Father turned and looked at me.

"What did Neo see?"

"_My family lineage isn't there but whoever did that to that woman has killed her. That is the worst stage of toxin I have ever seen. She'll be dead by the end of the week."_

"He said she'll be dead by the end of the week." I repeated.

Grimoire sighed. "Toxin is a more delicate situation. If I can't find a cure then we're screwed."

Moments later, Zack and Cloud came down the basement along with Phoenix. Phoenix went back inside Father, and Zack and Cloud looked at us. "So how did it go?" Cloud asked.

"Not good." I replied. "Neo, my new extraterrestrial, said that it's the worst case of toxin he has ever seen and so have I. She'll be dead by the end of the week."

Zack gasped. "So you mean to tell me that there's someone out there living with all that toxin inside of his or her body and passing it around to other people, killing people in the process?"

When I nodded, Zack swore under his breath. "This toxin is more contagious than I think it is." Grimoire chimed in. "We can't die from the toxin because the four of us already have extraterrestrials; we can't die, along with Infalna. Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie on the other hand…"

Everyone was silent. "Grimoire, don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking." Cloud stated as he took a couple of steps towards Father.

"Yes, unless you three transfer some of your extraterrestrial genes over to them, they're in danger as well. They won't be able to fight off the toxin. Aeris may be safe because she already have powers. Zack, keep a close eyes on her. She's with child. Cloud and Vincent, you have to turn Tifa and Yuffie. That's the only way I can guarantee their safety."

Cloud and I were silent. Transform Yuffie into me? No. I don't want to do that and I want. I made a promise that I'll protect Yuffie no matter what are turning her into something like me…a monster disguised as a man. She will not carry that burden; only I will.

"Okay." Cloud said. "I'll do it."

"I'm not." I replied right after Cloud.

Father, Zack, and Cloud looked at me. "My relationship with Yuffie to me has meaning and I will not lose her over some bullshit. She's not becoming one of us. I want her to remain the way she is. I will protect her."

They all nodded; they understood me. They left the basement, leaving me behind.

"_If things get dangerous, you will have no choice." _Chaos said.

"I know. I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening."

**Longer than hat I expected. I hope you guys enjoyed the plot twists. Until next time readers….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating last Sunday. I was busy… I think. Anyways, thanks to Bmonti, Super Tifa, and CupofTeaforAliceandHatter for the reviews. As usual, they really mean a lot to me.**

**Bmonti: True enough, it is similar, but you have to understand where Vincent is coming from. He still has some insecurity about himself. Thanks for the banana.**

**Super Tifa: I hope to keep you interested. Thanks for the kind words.**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: Thanks for the compliment about the plot. I sat down for hours trying to make sure everything is together. More will come in due time.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains, character development, extraterrestrials thoughts, POV change, and possible plot twists. You have been warned. Also, this chapter will be shorter than the others.**

**Yuffie's POV**

I'm in my living room jotting down some notes here and there from my Chemistry textbook. It has been a few days since hearing the news about the extraterrestrial gene being spread. I must admit, I don't think about it as often as I used to, but I still have my worries and doubts. I worry about what will happen to Vincent and the others if this matter isn't under control. What if that Sierra lady tells someone in her family about her situation? What if Sierra or her family goes to the police and then the police initiate an extermination of Vincent and the others? Like I said, I try not to thin k about it but when the possible situation plays over and over in my mind, I can't help but to think the worst.

I heard Vincent come into the kitchen so I quickly straighten up; I didn't want him to see me worry about anything. He can read me like a book. I jotted down a few notes before looking up at Vincent; he was rummaging through the junk food cabinets.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't feel like making a meal." He responded as picked up a Twinkie box. He must've didn't want them because he held the box in his hand for a split second before throwing it back in the cabinet.

I got up from the couch in the living room, placed my pencil on the table, and went into the kitchen. I shooed him away and he went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I need you to tell me all the appliances you want into the kitchen so I can tell the contractor." Vincent called out to me as I heard him flicking through the channels.

"Okay. What's my budget?"

"There is no budget. The kitchen is yours."

I smiled as I thanked Vincent. He really is a great boyfriend and lover. Just the thought of him being taken away from me makes me- no. I will not dwell on that. Sighing, I grabbed a few pots, cooking utensils, bowls, seasonings, and skillets to use so I could prepare dinner. I was going to do something simple tonight: oven-roasted chicken and steamed broccoli. I placed the frozen broccoli into a pan and let the water boil and then I began seasoning the chicken. This has to be the most time I have ever been silent. Usually I would make small talk between Vincent and me, and if I'm lucky, it sometimes turns into a long conversation. I could feel Vincent's eyes burning a hole into my back so I tried to look as busy as possible. I began rubbing the seasonings on the chicken. I hate it when Vincent picks up my mood; it makes it difficult for me to hide my pain and sadness. I felt my eyes swell up with tears. I didn't dare let out a sniffle or tear; it just quickened my pace.

I no longer felt Vincent's eyes staring at me; instead, I felt a pair of big arms wrap around my waist. I stopped dead in my tracks and stood there in his arms for a moment. I didn't want him to look at my face.

"What's troubling you?" Vincent asked.

"Nothing. Why do you think otherwise?" I hope that question would ease away my obvious pain away from Vincent so he wouldn't question me anymore.

"You're putting sugar on the chicken as a seasoning." Vincent replied in a light tone.

I snapped my head towards the chicken and sure enough there was sugar all over it. What a way to screw up a piece of poultry. I didn't realize what I was doing. I must be losing it.

"Are you concerned about what happened a few nights ago?" Vincent finally asked.

When I didn't say anything, I heard a low noise from him. I didn't know what it meant so I stayed silent. I can't ward away the bad thoughts anymore. I snatched myself away from Vincent's grip and ran into the room. I can't take this right now. I gently closed my door and sat on the edge of my bed. I'm hurt that Vincent will possibly be taken away from me, if the situation was out of control, and don't get me wrong, I love Vincent, but I would even be more devastated if my friends were taken away as well. You see, my biggest fear is being alone. I fought back the tears as I heard Vincent walk into my bedroom. He sat next to me. He pulled me into his lap and I let his shirt get wet from my tears; I broke down and cried.

I felt Vincent's hands rub my arm and he began kissing my forehand.

"Vincent!" I bawled. "I'm scared of being alone."

"…I won't let that happen."

"What if something bad happen to you or the others?" I asked as I sobbed into his shirt.

"Mother, Father, and I will take care of the situation. Besides, you're blowing everything out of proportion. Nothing has happened. Now I want you to pick out your appliances for your kitchen."

I sniffed and looked up at Vincent, who had a small smile on his face. I giggled a little and kissed him on the lips before getting out of his lap. I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. Man I need to stop having these break downs. Vincent and his parents have everything under control. There's nothing to be worried about.

**Infalna's POV**

My dear husband and I have worked non-stop on finding a cure for the extraterrestrial toxin and so far we have nothing. Today is Friday and I believe this may be the last night Sierra will live. Without a cure, there's nothing myself or Grimoire can do. Sighing, feeling like crap, I grabbed the two mugs of coffee I made for myself and Grimoire off the kitchen counter then proceeded to the basement. Since we found out about the toxin, I've been helping Grimoire with his research and we both have been up as long as our bodies would allow us. With nothing new, Grimoire had called Sierra to deliver the bad news, and he felt it was best for Sierra to be condemned in the basement until death takes her.

I know this seems bad, but there's nothing we can do. We will not go to the police; that will only complicate things. I mean, Grimoire, Vincent, Zack, and Cloud are fine, but Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie are not fine. If the government found out about having any association with us, they will be killed on the spot; there's no doubt in my mind about that. Vincent calls every now and then and says that Yuffie will occasionally get said about the situation. The sooner we get rid of the toxin the better.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw my poor, exhausted husband with his head on his desk that was covered with papers. I slightly shook my head and walked towards him. I gently tapped him on his shoulders and whispered his name in his ear.

"I wasn't sleep! I was resting my eyes!" Grimoire shouted as he shot his head in an up-right position.

I giggled as I handed him the coffee. He thanked me as I sat down next to him. "How's the search coming?" I asked.

He sighed before responding. "Not good. I highly doubt there was foul play in anyone's relationship so that makes my research complicated. Without the man, I have no leads. Maybe talking with Sierra again will help things."

"Did you tell her the fate she's cursed with?"

Grimoire nodded. "I told her I will go into detail when she arrived."

I nodded; I didn't worry about Sierra's body. Grimoire told me that Sierra said she wanted to be cremated. He also told me that she said if her death resulted in the end of the toxin, then she was more than willing to give away her life. I sipped my coffee and glanced over to Grimoire, who was staring and smiling at me. I blushed and giggled like a four year old child. This is what I love about Grimoire' after all the pain and years we've experienced as a couple, he never fails to make me smile and blush. I love him dearly.

"Grimoire…." I started. There's a question I've wanted to ask him for years now. I noticed he gave me his undivided attention when I said his name. "You know, Vincent is grown now so I was thinking…have you ever considered another child?"

Grimoire was surprised. I've hand my fallopian tubes tied a little after Vincent was born. I didn't think I would want another child, especially since being transformed, but now that I'm faced with the possibility of this toxin getting out of control, I want another child with Grimoire; a child that we can raise together just like we did with Vincent.

"I thought Vincent was going to be my only child." I started. "But now I realized that I have no problem getting the surgery revered and having another child by you."

"Infalna, times have changed since Vincent was a baby. The world is a different place." Grimoire replied humbly.

"I know, but just like Vincent, we will protect this child at all cost, especially since Phoenix and Eclipse are now a part of us."

Grimoire remained silent for a moment. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I nodded. "Yes. Is this something you want?"

Grimoire was silent again. "Yes and no. Yes, because I can raise another child; no because of the circumstances."

I lightly grabbed my arms and guided me to his lap. He kissed me on my lips and I leaned in on his chest. "When this is all over, we will begin a new life."

I nodded and hugged my husband. I am concerned about the safety of Yuffie, Tifa, and possibly Aeris, and I need something to look for at the end of the tunnel; this is it.

**Vincent's POV**

"_You know Vincent it would be lovely if you would pick up your damn phone."_ Chaos's voice echoed in my head as I slowly opened my eyes. He was right; my phone was ringing. Usually it would wake me up, but I had the ringer on low volume so it didn't hurt my ears like it normally does. It stopped ringing and I glanced at the clock. It read 12: 30 in the morning, and I frowned. I'm very unhappy that someone had the audacity to call me at such an hour. Letting my anger go, I rested my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes; the relief was short lived when my phone began to ring again.

I opened my eyes and looked at the phone. Common sense is not that common nowadays. I slowly moved towards the phone. I was afraid I would wake Yuffie up; she is asleep on my bare chest. I grabbed the phone and it read 'Tom' on the front. It was Yuffie's father. It must be important because he was calling my phone and not Yuffie's.

"Hello?" I answered in a low voice so I wouldn't wake Yuffie.

"Hi Vincent. I'm sorry I'm calling this late in the evening. Please forgive me." Tom replied in a pained voice. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

"It's okay Mr. Kisaragi. Did you want to speak with Yuffie?"

"No, I wanted to speak with you. Vincent, I don't have much time to explain. Visiting hours is over at 1: 30."

Visiting hours? Was Mr. Kisaragi hospitalized overnight without Yuffie knowing or was he already there? No, if Mr. Kisaragi was hospitalized, and Yuffie knew about it, she would've told me.

"Are you in the hospital?" I asked a bit louder than intended.

"Yes. I need you come and see me. Just you only; do not bring Yuffie."

I memorized the location of the hospital before closing my phone shut. I slowly slid off the bed and went into the closet to find a few garments. I was completely naked after a sex session and a shower with Yuffie. She truly is _amazing _in bed. She never fails to please me. After I was fully dressed, I grabbed my car keys off the nightstand and glanced at Yuffie. She was wrapped in the blanket spread that was on her bed. I smiled a little before I tip toed out of her room and out the apartment.

Twenty minutes later I was at the hospital's front lobby, getting all the information I needed to see Mr. Kisaragi. According to the woman at the front desk, Mr. Kisaragi was admitted five hours ago because of a sudden heart attack. I grabbed the visitor's pass from the woman and began walking towards the stairs. Mr. Kisaragi's room was only on the third floor. Once I was on the third floor, I made two rights and then a left, just like the woman at the front counter directed me. Finally I was at Mr. Kisaragi's room. I walked in slowly, not knowing what to expect. I saw him speaking with a nurse.

When the nurse saw me she smiled and excused herself from the room. I sat in a chair that was next to Mr. Kisaragi's bed. I looked at him and instantly felt depressed. He had several tubes in his arms and nose. It was quite a lot for a heart attack, in my opinion.

"I'm glad you were able to come, Vincent, I really am." Mr. Kisaragi finally said.

"Sir, how long are you going to be in here?" I asked. Hopefully the tie frame will be small so when I break the news to Yuffie she won't be stressed out too much.

"Never…I'm going to die here. Vincent, I've had cancer for five years now and now it's at its final stage: the stage where it attacks my heart and lungs until my last breath."

I stared at him. Mr. Kisaragi wasn't the type of man that said 'cancer' when you looked at him. For a man his age, he appeared to be in great shape. Whenever Yuffie invited him over for dinner, she would always prepare a healthy meal.

"Why am I here, Mr. Kisaragi?" I finally asked.

Mr. Kisaragi smiled. "I didn't think this type of hospital existed. Euthanasia stills exist in this world after all."

I hopped up from the chair immediately. Euthanasia….Mr. Kisaragi wanted me to kill him.

**Until next time readers….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just in case this chapter is posted a little over midnight, Happy Labor Day to those who celebrate it! Anyways, thanks to Celestia N Luna, Super Tifa, CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, Bmonti, and Psychotic Emo Kitty for the reviews. Do I even need to tell you how much it means to me that you guys review my story? I think not.**

**Celestia N Luna: It's okay that you didn't review chapter four. I don't expect everyone to review every chapter that I post.**

**Psychotic Emo Kitty: I hope you will still want to read this story after this chapter.**

**Bmonti: Thanks for the juicebox ^_^ Euthanasia is assisted suicide. Very few, if any, hospitals support euthanasia. Also, I'm glad you're expressing your emotions about this story.**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: More will be explained about the euthanasia in this chapter. I basically wanted to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. I'm so evil :) I'm glad that you too are expressing your feeling about this story.**

**Super Tifa: Thanks for the compliment about my writing skills. I'm slowly but surely getting better. I've made some MAJOR improvements since my first story.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains POV changes, sexual themes, sexual language, plot twists, extraterrestrial thoughts, and little sprinkle of happiness; not necessarily in that order. You have been warned. **

**Topez's POV**

I know for a fact Mr. President will be pleased with my findings, but he's currently resting with the whore of the month, Ruby. Now, you may be thinking 'you sleep with him too you dumb bitch! What makes you think you are better than Ruby?' Well, I'll tell you, even though I'm not comfortable telling my philosophy on people and life to people who has nothing else to do but scrutinize people. Anyways, unlike Ruby, I have a brain. I went to school to get to get where I'm at. Yes, I do sleep with the president and flirt with his son, but I'm a woman with needs. You people simply don't think I ignore my needs now do you? The president is a very smart, intelligent man. I know he's been depressed since the Valentine's got away so I've been doing my very best to please him in his search to find them. Once I present him with my findings, he'll be more than pleased that I'll be the attention for the rest of the year. Now, as trashy as that may be, it's more than sex between myself and the president. We actually have a connection that Ruby will never have with him.

Now, because I can't share my news with the president, I simply stuffed the papers under my mattress. I know this place is heavily secured, but I don't trust anyone but the president. I don't even trust the security guards here. It was too late to serve my research to Mr. President so laid on my mattress. Soon enough, I will be the top woman in charge.

**Aeris's POV**

This child of mine really keeps me busy. I didn't think a pregnancy could be so fun and busy at the same time. Since being pregnant, I have to make sure I eat this and drink that every day, not to mention the exercise that I have to have each day. It was fun because Zack now caters me; well Zack always have done that, but now he have stepped up since I announced my pregnancy. His days and nights revolve around me, and as conceited and mean that may sound, I love having Zack take care of me, though I try not to bother him too much.

I remembered how I called my parents and told them the news; they were ecstatic. They've already picked out baby names, as if_ they _were going to be the parents of this child and not me. I'm now sitting in the kitchen, in complete darkness, treating myself and my child to a caramel apple with nuts. I usually don't eat these unless I go to a carnival, but I'm pregnant so I was kind of craving for it.

I heard Zack coming down the stairs. I didn't even budge to make any indications that I was in the kitchen. I heard him stop for a brief moment to look for the light switch. When he finally found it, the lights came on. I heard him scream, and I giggled as I slowly turned my body to face him while taking a bite out of my caramel apple.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Zack screamed.

"I'm sorry." I said giggling as I took another bite of my caramel apple.

I noticed he glanced at the little pile I've created with the previous caramel apples that I've had. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that part. I've had about six so far and that's not including the one that I'm eating now.

"Are you seriously eating the caramel apples I just bought you in one sitting in the dark?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"Guilty as charged." I replied smiling.

I heard Zack mumble something like 'what am I going to do with you?' I simply smiled as I thought about the one time I scared Zack because I burst out crying while watching Finding Nemo. Yeah, I know. Don't ask me why, but as long as I'm pregnant, I'm not watching that depressing movie ever again. Zack grabbed the carton of orange juice and tilted the carton to his mouth. Once he was done with it, he tossed the carton in the trash.

"Are you tired?" Zack asked.

I shook my head. "I just wanted a late-night snack."

For a couple of seconds, Zack was silent. All that was heard in the kitchen was the chomping sound of me eating my caramel apple. It wasn't like Zack to not talk to me; he always found something to talk to me about. When I was done with my seventh apple, I got up and threw the rest of the sticks in the trash. I noticed Zack was still in the same position he was in when I turned.

"Something's troubling you?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking about the situation that's amongst us. Sierra only has a few hours to live, and Grimoire and Infalna haven't found anything for a cure."

This was a subject that we both refused to talk about. Neither one of us knows how the government will react if this story reaches the press. Not only that I'm not comfortable with this toxin swarming around; I have a child to look after.

"Zack, I know for a fact Grimoire and Infalna will find something." I said as I began to slowly rub Zack's cheeks. "Something major like this takes time to find out the cure. I'm more than certain that Grimoire will find a solution."

Zack looked up at me and kissed me on the forehead. "I know he will too. It's just nerve-wrecking just sitting here waiting on the solution, but that's something you don't need to worry about. You concentrate on our child and graduating."

I nodded, smiling as he kissed me on the lips. He lightly grabbed my hands and guided me to our bedroom, turning off the lights as we walked by the switch. Once we got to our bedroom, I got into my usual spot and so did he. He turned off the lamp that was on the end table on his side of the bed.

"Aeris?"

"Hm?"

I felt his arm wrap around my body. We were facing each other; I saw his silky skin glow in the moonlight. "I need you to make me promise."

I hesitated for a moment. "Okay."

"I need you to promise me that you will raise our child the best way you can whether I'm alive or dead."

I didn't respond. I didn't like talking about death. When I didn't respond, Zack reached out and began rub my stomach. I'm still at the early stage in my pregnancy so I really don't have a baby bump yet. "I don't know what is going to happen. I need you to promise me that you will raise our child effectively and use your powers to protect him or her at all costs."

I sniffed a little to fight back the tears. I replied with 'yes' and I heard Zack exhale a breath he's been holding in. He kissed me on the lips before wishing me a good night. I hated this feeling; the feeling you get when it's late at night and you're so sad that you don't even want to go to sleep. Sure, Zack is immortal, but I always told myself this little phrase: Everything has a weakness, and Zack is no exception.

**Vincent's POV**

I stared at Mr. Kisaragi. He wanted me to be an accessory to his suicide. What could he possibly be thinking? I love his daughter with all my heart. If I was to take his life, Yuffie will never forgive me, even if it is for a good cause. I simply can't do it. I will admit, I've killed several people in my life as a Turk with no questions asked, but I never will kill someone who holds value to me. Mr. Kisaragi isn't _major _in my life but it is vital that we agree when it comes to his daughter. I maintained my composure; I simply sat back down in my chair and looked Mr. Kisaragi in the eyes. It was hard seeing him in so much pain.

"I won't do it, Mr. Kisaragi. Your daughter will hate me if I took your life."

He chuckled. "So if you didn't have a romantic relationship with my daughter would you do it?"

I thought about that for a moment. Lying would only complicate things. "Yes, I probably would have."

"I appreciate your honesty." Mr. Kisaragi replied.

I'm glad he appreciated it. I don't want this man to hate me, I really don't. If this man makes me choose between killing him and being with Yuffie and hating me in the process, I'll take the latter. There's no way in hell I'm taking this man's life and that's final.

"Thank you for coming to visit me Vincent. Though, I didn't expect this result, I appreciate you coming down here to visit me."

I nodded. "Not a problem sir. What should I tell Yuffie?"

"Nothing for now." He replied. "I should be out of here soon after a few chemotherapy sessions. It'll at least take me to see Yuffie walk across the stage. I can hardly wait for that day. Isn't two weeks from today?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. I wish you a good night sir. Take care."

I got up from the chair and walked to the door. "Take care of Yuffie." Mr. Kisaragi called out to me. I told him I would, and then I left the hospital.

**Grimoire's POV**

I have a bad feeling about this. I didn't think I would have to pull this plan out but after 19 years, it looks like I do. After all these years, I didn't think I would have to revisit the past. If my calculations are correct, then I must carry the mission out. I can only hope that I don't have to resort to this. The toxin that is slowly, but surely, killing Sierra is at its worst. I didn't tell anyone this but this toxin is at the same level when I was transformed into Phoenix. I know all about this level of toxin. It's not fun and my past is going to present itself soon enough. I don't know what I should say to Infalna. She'll probably hate me for my deceit.

I love Infalna and she practically knows everything about me, but this certain aspect of my life I wish not to reveal to her. She wouldn't understand why I did it. She'll be too hurt. Things have to crumble down at a time like this huh? Infalna is thinking about having another child with me….what a scary thought. I'm a father of a man in his twenties that address by 'Father' every time I see him. It doesn't really hurt my feelings, but it does feel awkward. At times, I wished Vincent would just address me as 'Dad' like most children do, but Vincent has always been like that after the transformation. My son…. He sure has changed. Thoughts like these always consumed me when I'm at my research desk alone in the basement. I told Infalna to go to bed; it was late.

Enough reminiscing about my son and wife; it's time to take action. I don 't know what the research is going to tell me once I get it analyzed, but I am pretty certain what the result is. I pulled the drawer of my desk out and pushed the small red button that was above it. A picture of myself holding Vincent when he was only a few hours old slowly rose up. I walked over to the picture, glancing behind my shoulder before taking the contents out of the hole; contents that I knew would eventually be reread if and when the day had come; that day is approaching soon.

"_Are you ready for this Grimoire?" Phoenix asked._

"Yes. Are you ready for this?"

"_I've been ready since the day I was born. What about Infalna?"_

"She'll carry out my legacy if it comes down to it."

I felt Phoenix flee away somewhere in my head. I grabbed the syringe that was filled with the purple substance that Lucrecia and I had created. Yes, this is the formula that was used to create the very first extraterrestrial, Phoenix. I kept a dose of it in case of an emergency situation. I glanced at the other syringe that was filled with an old-liquidly substance. I took the substance and combined it with the formula, and when the two substances combined, it created a green color. I put the contents safely in the hole and went to my desk to press the button again.

**Yuffie's POV**

Wow….I can't believe I'm starting my graduation preparations. I mean, I know I don't graduate until two weeks from now, but I need to get some things together like my house, cap and gown, and my party. I am graduating college; you didn't think I wasn't going to party? I could've sworn Vincent left some time last night, but I wasn't certain so there was no point in bringing it up to him. I was sitting in my living room watching Rugrats while eating my bagel and drinking some orange juice. I wanted a decent breakfast before heading off to work. I'm usually not a morning person, but ever since I started working I am. Vincent is going to be working on our house all day so he won't be able to pick me up, so I have to drive myself. I kind of like having Vincent pick me up from work; I don't know….I sort of feel special.

I placed my saucer in the sink and turned the television off before walking out of the door. I locked my apartment up and hopped into my car once I reached it. I put the key in the ignition and felt a sensation. I paused for a brief moment; I didn't tell anyone this but lately I've been feeling….off. Sometimes, I think I'm seeing things. Maybe I'm over working myself, maybe I'm not. The sensation I felt went through my arm and into my head. I saw a man lying on the ground with red liquid seeping from him. I vigorously shook my head. I don't know what the image is; I haven't seen the entire image.

I've been seeing that image a lot recently; the man lying on the ground with red liquid seeping from his body. I don't want to tell anyone, partially because I don't want to seem crazy, but the other reason is that it's not a big deal. There are other things on the table that's more important than a simple flash of the mind. Tonight after work, I'm going to turn in early.

The day couldn't have been so long. It seemed like I served thousands of customers. Thankfully today is Thursday so I don't have to work until Sunday. When I was done platting my last dish for the evening, I waved goodbye to Bob before going into the back to gather my belongings. I walked out of the back door and power-walked to my car. I really want to be home now.

"Yuffie?" I heard my name being called out to a voice I wasn't familiar with.

I turned to see the man a couple of nights ago that complimented my cooking. I smiled as I exhaled a little, feeling relaxed that it's not a creeper or anything like that.

"Hi how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm great. Had a long day at work?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait until I get home."

I took a closer look at this man; he had black hair that past his shoulder blades but it looked synthetic. He had brown almond-shaped looking eyes. He had a million dollar smile that shined brightly against the sunlight. He had a tall frame like Vincent, though Vincent may be a little taller than him.

"That's the life of a working person. Still cooking for the same guy at home?" He was referring to Vincent.

I smiled. "Yes and he enjoys my cooking."

He nodded. "I see. I was coming by to have some caviar, but it looks like you guys are closed. Perhaps I should come by tomorrow."

"You can but I won't be back until Sunday."

He thought for a moment. "Well then I'll return Sunday. I prefer your cooking over anyone else's."

I smiled at his compliments. I could talk to a guy like that; he was flirting with me, but he wasn't aggressive about it. He was calm and he wasn't drooling all over himself like most men do. I wished him a good day and got into my car. He tapped on my window and I started my car so I could electronically roll the window down.

"My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Matius."

I smiled as I took his hand politely to shake. Here comes that sensation again. I saw something with wings. It was dark and I saw a glimpse of gold too. I was shocked to see the image in such a split second that I almost rudely pulled away. I hoped I played it off with a simple smile and shaking gesture. He wished me a good day and left. These images…..something isn't right. I don't want Grimoire to find and I sure as hell don't want Vincent to find out. This is something that I have to keep to myself. For once, I didn't feel like a crybaby that always depended on her boyfriend.

I got home and threw my belongings on my bed. I didn't have time to properly place them where they belonged. As I drove home, I was thinking that maybe I'm infected by the toxin as well. I'm not for sure exactly how long I've been seeing these flashes, but I do know that I'm now acknowledging the fact that I'm experiencing them. Maybe a couple of times I experienced them throughout my childhood, but why am I realizing this now? It's all confusing to me. I need to do some investigation. It was now six in the afternoon, and I knew Vincent would eventually show up to my apartment. In order to do my investigation, I need Vincent to go to sleep very early. This plan is totally interrupting my beauty sleep so I need to do this fast.

I went into the bathroom and turned on my shower. I know Vincent will return any minute now so I had to be quick. I practically kicked my door open and went into my dresser drawers to find a black jogging suit. I grabbed some black sneakers and stuffed the items in my Victoria Secret bag. I double checked the bag to be sure that was everything I needed. I glanced at my nightstand and saw Vincent's gauntlet. I grabbed it and placed it my bag as well.

I chugged the bag on the sofa in the living room and went into the shower. I hopped in and began washing my body thoroughly. A few moments later I heard Vincent walk into the apartment. _Shit! _He walked inside the bathroom and snatched the curtains back. I quickly plastered a smile on my face to hide my panic. To my relief, he smiled at me.

"The contractors installed your kitchen. I'll take you to see when the final touches are made after your class Saturday." He said as his smile grew wider.

I kissed him on the lips and thanked him. He left the bathroom and went to his apartment. He said he wanted to do some paperwork that was over at his place before returning. Oh Vincent….unbeknownst to you, you won't be returning to my place. I took a little more time washing my sensitive areas before rinsing the soap off my petite body and turning off the water. I hopped out and sauntered my naked body back into my bedroom. I rid my body from the water droplets that were on my body before going in one of my drawers. I found a sexy black and red bra and thong set that Vincent bought me a couple of weeks ago, but I never wore it until now.

I put the suggestive lingerie on before going to my closet and grabbing my bath robe. I grabbed my keys off my bed and walked out of my bedroom. I snatched my bag off the sofa and closed and locked my door before going over to Vincent's place. I heard water running in his bathroom which meant I still had time to go over my plan one last time before I started it. I can only hope everything turns out alright. A couple of seconds later, I heard the water stop running and the door had opened. I saw Vincent emerge from the hot steam that escaped his bathroom, although he didn't see me.

He went into his bedroom and closed the door. I tip toed to the bathroom and checked my facial appearance. I applied a little lip gloss on my lips before turning away from the mirror. I gave Vincent a few minutes to get dressed then I heard him shuffle some papers around. He must be working on the paperwork. I took in one deep breath before slowly walking towards his bedroom door. This is probably going to be the best part of this plan. I opened the door and saw him laying comfortably on his back in his bed with a small pile of papers that were to the left of him on his nightstand. He looked up from the paper he was signing and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here in your bathrobe?"

I shrugged it off like a pro. "I just wanted to visit you over here at your place for a change. How's the paperwork coming?"

His confusion didn't leave his face. "It's coming along fine. I have to sign some things here and there about the house."

I nodded and he went back to reading his paperwork. I smiled seductively as I slowly undid my bathrobe. It dropped into a pool of fabric as I slowly walked closer to Vincent. He had his eyes glued so much on the paper that he wasn't even aware of my actions. I slowly sat down on the bed and began to rub his member. He wasn't used to me touching it _before _our session of sex. I heard a low moan escape his lips as his grip on the paper tighten. I noticed he was trying to focus on whatever that damn paper stated. Luckily for me, he had on boxers so I slowly slid them off and saw his exposed sex organ. I rubbed it again, receiving another moan shortly after. I smiled, as I thought to myself how magical my body is about to become.

I firmly grasped his penis and lightly glided my tongue on the tip. He inhaled heavily as he threw the paper on the nightstand. I've never given Vincent oral sex and I never gave it; so this will be a new experience for the both of us. I clasped my lips over the head and sucked lightly on it. Vincent began rubbing my back; he desperately needed a distraction so he wouldn't go over the edge. I adjusted my body comfortably and continued my tease. I went further down and took him into my mouth whole. I had him. A whimper escaped as he raced his fingers through my hair. I continued with the pleasure, slipping my tongue up and down as I continued pleasing him. His moans were occurring often and I felt his grip on my head get tighter. I completely took him out of my mouth before giving him a final suck before slowly going down, with his head touching the back of my throat.

Another moan escaped but this time it was louder. I pulled my mouth away from Vincent and looked at him. His breathing was uneasy and his eyes had 'fuck me' written all over it. I sat in the bed on my knees, showing him my goods with the see-through lingerie on. He smiled in satisfaction and I began kissing him from his navel to his neck. I felt his hand touch my ass as he began taking off my thong. Once it was off, I positioned myself over him and slowly dropped on his penis. It felt so damn good to feel him for the first time. I began the ride and I could tell he was enjoying every second of it. He grabbed my breast and took my bras off exposing my perky breast. He took one in one hand and the other in his mouth as he began to tease it with his tongue.

I continued fucking him, knowing his peak near and so was mine. He bit down hard on my nipple, which only excited me even more. I pinned his arms down against the pillows and began riding him in a circular motion. His moans were louder and his hot breath in my ear sent waves through my spine as I continued my motions. He sucked on my ear lightly as I quickened my pace. I never felt so sexy before; I was super wet and so was Vincent. He smacked my ass as I continued. He grabbed my shoulder roughly and my arch was changed, but it didn't stop me.

"Keep fucking me Yuffie." Vincent commanded as I saw how much lust was inside his eyes.

I kissed him roughly as my strokes became more violent. Vincent's moans vibrated in my mouth as he pulled away from me to let his orgasm be heard throughout the apartment. I wasn't long after him and I collapsed on top of his body. After my breathing was under control, I rolled off of his chest and laid by his left side. He glanced down at his now satisfied penis and glanced back up at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry about it Vincent."

"Hm."

I trailed fake lines over his body to buy some time. His eyes were beginning to get heavy. "Where was this Yuffie at the entire time?" Vincent finally asked. I giggled, knowing that he was referring to my actions.

"I don't know. She sort of came out."

"Hm. You felt so incredible." He shifted his position in the bed. His lips were hovered over my right ear and his body was now twisted sideways. "I love it when you fuck me that."

I blushed. I felt kind of embarrassed knowing I've probably given him his best orgasm to date. He kissed me again before resting his head on the pillow and like a light, he was out. I slowly got of the bed and tip toed to the bathroom to freshen up. I wiped away Vincent's semen off of his penis after I was done in the bathroom and pulled the blankets over him. He stirred a little in the bed before resting on his other side. The power of a woman's vagina is strong. I tip toed out of the bedroom, threw the towel in the hamper, and grabbed my bag from the kitchen counter. I began putting the all-black jogging suit on along with my all-black sneakers on. I went back into the bedroom and kissed Vincent on his forehead before tip toeing out of the room. It was now 6:30 in the evening and my destination was the home and residence of Grimoire and Infalna Valentine.

**Until next time readers….**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not going to even lie to you guys as to why I haven't updated in the last two weeks: last week I was tied down to homework, and this week I just received my Wii from Amazon. Don't feel bad; I totally neglected my PS3 as well. Anyways, thanks to Psychotic Emo Kitty, CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, Super Tifa, and Bmonti for the reviews.**

**Psychotic Emo Kitty- Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter- Yuffie has been a little naughty now hasn't she? :)**

**Bmonti- I laughed as I typed the phrase too. I thought it would be a nice touch. Thanks for the caramel apple.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains confusion and violence. You have been warned. Also, this chapter will only take place in the POV of Yuffie.**

**Super Tifa- Thanks for the compliments ^_^**

I arrived at Grimoire's residence and waited. I waited and stalked my two walking obstacles as I peered into their basement window every so often to see if they left. I can't rely on Vincent to ensure things will be okay, and I'm not depending on him to take care of me in this situation. Sure, this situation doesn't necessarily pertain to me, but I will be involved because of my gun-slinging lover and his family. They treated me like I was their long-lost daughter, and I refused to give up my 'adopted' family. It's time to take matters in my own hands.

I glanced at my watch and it was now midnight. I have been absent from the apartments for a few hours now. I knew Vincent wasn't up; he would've called if he was up and didn't see me lying next to him. I was so bored that after an hour of waiting, I went back to the apartments to grab my textbook so I can do some last-minute studying for my final exam in Chemistry. I even went to McDonalds and ate a little dinner before dozing off. A little time consuming, but I know this will be all worth it in the end. I knew Grimoire and Infalna would turn in anytime now.

I saw them talking to one another, though their voices weren't audible. Grimoire shuffled some papers around here and there before getting up from his seat and kissing Infalna. Their kiss deepened and Grimoire gracefully lifted Infalna in his arms, and he guided them out of the basement. I can only hope that will be Vincent and I someday. His parents were made for each other, and I like to think that Vincent and I are the same. After Grimoire shut the lights off, I stayed in my same position in case Grimoire came back down. After a few seconds went by, I gently pushed my body off the ground and went into stealth mode.

I grabbed Vincent's claw from my back pocket and slipped it on my right hand. I kind of like this gauntlet. Its gold metal glistened in the moonlight as I slowly rotated my hand to get a better look at the metal. Checking another time at the basement, I slowly maneuvered to the front door. There's no way for me to get into the house except the front door and Grimoire's office. I'm more than certain Grimoire will make a detour there before turning in for the remainder of the evening. I checked my surroundings before taking the index claw of the gauntlet and began picking the lock. I learned how to pick locks on YouTube so it didn't take me long to unlock the door.

I was surprised to know that there were no alarm system, but then again, they do have extraterrestrials to kick someone's ass and there weren't any nearby neighbors to mess with them because of Phoenix and Eclipse. I mean, they have neighbors, but the next nearby house is a mile up the road. The Valentine's bought their land and created their own paradise. Anyways, I'm off topic; back to the task at hand.

I immediately turned my head to the right to see if Phoenix was present in his usual spot. I didn't find him in the window seal so I slowly began moving inside the house with my senses intact. I wanted to go to the kitchen because there were no creaks in the floor, and I was relieved when I finally did make it there. Call me crazy, but I inspected the floors to be sure there weren't anything on the floor that may make me trip or break something because I didn't want to alarm anyone. I need this plan to be executed properly otherwise, my ass is going to be handed on a silver platter to Vincent, and he's not a happy camper when he's pissed so I avoid it at all costs. Instead of walking, I slowly glided my feet across the kitchen floor, but immediately regretted it because I knocked a box of Apple Jacks off the counter. Thankfully I reacted in enough time to grab the falling box.

I approached the first stair to the basement and the encounter triggered another flash. I saw the man surrounded by a pool of viscous liquid. I think it's safe to state that the viscous liquid is blood, but I can never look at the man's face. I began walking in the basement; another vision clouded my mind. I heard a woman crying in an agonizing voice. Vigorously shaking my head, I continued this seemingly never-ending journey down the stairs. Another image clouded my head; I saw Aeris crying as she clutched her stomach.

I stopped dead in my train of walk. What's going on with Aeris? If there was something wrong with her, I'm pretty sure I would find out by Tifa, Zack, or even Aeris herself. There was no time to squander on such images. I can't focus on this new-found craziness that I've encountered a couple of weeks ago. I finally reached the bottom and was greeted by several file cabinets, test tubes, and other laboratory things Grimoire keeps down here. I honestly didn't know where to start. I'm pretty sure a smart man like Grimoire wouldn't leave a record of where he kept blood samples.

I maneuvered to the file cabinets and began searching inside of them. Some of the labels of the manila folders didn't make any sense to me; it was almost as if it was written in a foreign language, but I didn't dare dwell on it long. After searching five file cabinets, I was tired of looking there. I went over to where the test tubes were at to see if I could find my item. I did find blood samples- well, what did look like blood samples- but the problem was I needed Vincent's. His blood is the only blood that can ensure my plans. I know for a fact Grimoire has some of Vincent's blood as a reference somewhere; I just have to retrieve it.

I know I've had to have seen Grimoire place the tube somewhere, but I can't recall. I sighed heavily, as the frustration I was experiencing flooded my mind. I closed my eyes and saw a vision; a vision of me grabbing a vial of blood from a cabinet. When the vision disappeared, I frowned as I glanced at my surroundings. I noticed a cabinet that was above the file cabinet. I opened it and sure enough I found a vial of blood with Vincent's name labeled on the front. I got what I came here for: Vincent's blood. I made sure everything was in place before going back up the stairs. I peered around the corner to see if there were any signs of activity in the living room. When I was satisfied with the surrounding, I tip toed out and let the house, quietly shutting and locking the door with Vincent's gauntlet. I got to my car and glanced at the viscous liquid that will change my life.

I think I'm already infected with the toxin, and I'm certain I will experience more of these visions in due time. Why am I so calm about this? Well, crying isn't going to get me anywhere, that's for damn sure. Secondly, I can't and won't sit back and watch the love of my life struggle with this dilemma alone. Vincent is my lover, and I will do anything to keep our status the way it is. Nothing terrible has happened, and I promised myself that I wouldn't inject myself with Vincent's blood if things were neutral. However, if things get out of hand, I will inject myself with the blood and flood my blood flow with Chaos's genes inside me. I know it's kind of irrational of me to all of a sudden come to this conclusion, but this is my decision, and I'm sticking to it.

I turned the ignition and began driving to the apartments. Several of minutes later, I was in the parking lot and out of my car, making my way to the building. I can't wait to get my home in order. Vincent is working the contractors as much as he can so the home will be in a liable condition before my graduation arrives. I walked quietly to my apartment when I realized that I'm supposed to be at Vincent's apartment. I turned around and quietly opened the door. I sighed in relief when I discovered Vincent wasn't in the living room. I closed and locked the door and headed towards Vincent's bedroom. He was in the same position when I left. I smiled gleefully, feeling great that I've managed to pull off my plan with no complications. I climbed into bed, now relived from my clothes, and snuggled next to Vincent.

My eyes slowly opened as they cringe against the sunlight that was beaming in Vincent's room. I turned to see that Vincent was nowhere in sight. I slowly climbed out of bed and began putting on the jogging suit that I wore last night. As I was adjusting my sweats, Vincent came into the room with his normal stance: arms folded and leaning against the door frame with an emotionless facial expression plastered on his face.

"Good morning." His monotone voice spoke.

"Good morning. Had a good night sleep?" I teased as I zipped the jacket up to cover my perky breasts.

Vincent nodded and told me he made a simple breakfast. I joined him in the kitchen. He wasn't kidding when he said he made a simple breakfast; eggs, toast, and coffee. I didn't have much of an appetite to begin with. I grabbed a few pieces of toast and a cup of coffee before sitting down and digging into the food. Vincent watched me as I ate my food. It wasn't a lustful watch; it was like he was studying me. Did he know about me leaving last night? I didn't want to panic; if I did, I would blow my cover, and I didn't want to do that so I played it off.

"Is there something on my face?"

Vincent shook his head. He placed a loose lock of his raven hair behind his ear. "Your behavior is different. Do you feel exhilarated in any way?"

I frowned a little. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm referring to last night. How you took control and just now you put a jacket on without a bra or shirt. You're usually shy and sheltered; now, it seems you've changed overnight." His crimson eyes practically burned a hole in my chest. He's reading me like a damn book again.

I needed to come up with something so I took a bite of my toast and a swig of coffee to buy some time. "I thought you said you love it when I fuck you like that?" Perfect comeback Yuffie! You go girl!

"I didn't say I had a problem, and I don't have a problem with you fucking me senseless; however, I do have a problem with your random behavior and secrets."

I gulped hard on my coffee. I was surprised when Vincent said that last sentence and I noticed he noticed my surprised too. And saved by the bell, Vincent's phone went off and he got up to answer it.

"Well finish this conversation later."

His voice was menacing. He answered the phone and after a few words were spoken, he went into his bedroom. Moments later I heard him shuffling some papers around in his room, saying that he needed to find the receipt for a stove; must be one of the contractors he hired for the house. Speaking of the house, I can't wait to see it tomorrow after school. I would go and see it now, but I want to wait until tomorrow after school; that way I can have something to look forward to after a long day. I cleared the kitchen table and left the apartment. As I went inside my apartment, I was playing the events of last night in my head, trying to figure out whether or not I placed everything in its place. What did Vincent mean behind those words?

Aeris's ringtone brought me out of my daze as I tried to hurriedly snatch it out of my pocket. As soon as I flipped the phone open, I had yet another vision. I saw Aeris crying with her phone in her hands. Okay, this is beyond crazy; I stared at the phone for a split second and answered the phone, unsure if the quick vision was fact or fiction.

"Hello?" I hesitated.

"Yuffie, you have to come over now!" Aeris shrieked over the phone. Oh God that vision….it was correct. Is….is what I'm experiencing are premonitions? If that's true then the man with blood underneath him and Aeris….I remember the vision with Aeris crying as she was clutching her stomach. Are the two visions related? I surely hope that Zack isn't the man covered with blood. I wish I could see the mysterious man.

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can, Aeris."

I closed my phone shut and darted out of the door, barely giving myself some time to even lock the apartment. I got in my car and shot Vincent a quick text stating that Aeris is in trouble. He sent back with an immediate 'okay'. I turned the ignition on and sped to Aeris's house.

I didn't even bother knock; I just invited myself by practically ramming my body into the door. I didn't see Aeris in the living room so I quickly went to the bedroom. I saw Aeris with several Kleenex in the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy and it looked as though she was sleep-deprived. I quickly maneuvered my feet over the clothes that were on the floor and rushed by her side.

"Aeris what happened!? Is Zack okay? Is the baby okay!?" So many I wanted answer because I wanted these tragic premonitions to not be true.

"It's Nemo! He was kidnapped from Marlin!" Aeris bawled.

Huh? I turned and looked at the television to see _Finding Nemo _on the screen. You've got to be shitting me. I rushed to come all the way out here, just to find out that this woman was crying over a scene in _Finding Nemo_? Where's Zack when he's needed?

Sighing so I wouldn't punch this pregnant woman in the face, I simply said. "But you know they'll be reunited in the end."

She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah I know."

"Besides this, how are things with you?" Okay, now I know the premonition I just had was true, but thankfully, it just proved how much of a crybaby Aeris is, but the other consisted of her crying, clutching her stomach in agony.

"I've been fine." She rid her eyes from the tears as she blew nose. She was starting to come around to her old self. "I went to the doctor because I was feeling some intense pain in my abdomen. It was so bad that I started to cry."

I inhaled heavily. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was just acid reflux."

I exhaled heavily. Aeris and I turned our heads to the front entrance as we heard footsteps throughout the home. Moments later, Zack emerged in the bedroom and greeted me, but his smiled dissolved when he seen the Kleenex in the bed. He glanced at the television, sucked his teeth, and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you watching this Aeris? You know how emotional you get when you watch this movie."

"I'm not emotional!" Aeris barked.

Whoa, this pregnant lady has serious issues! It's time for me to go before she finds a knife or something and kill me. I started inching out of the room when Zack turned and stopped me.

"So you're not going to help?" The poor guy looked like he could use it too.

"Sorry Zack. This is your dilemma. That's your dick, your sperm, your child, and your girlfriend. Have fun you two!"

I bolted out of the door before Zack could protest. He didn't stop and think about all the emotions Aeris would go through while she was carrying the child. Oh well….

Five more minutes until I'm out the school doors, and into Vincent's car to see the current state of my new house. A week and a half left to go with school and I'll be a graduate. I can hardly wait. Tifa asked if she could tag along with me to see how the house is coming and I told her sure. When my professor dismissed the class, I met Tifa out in the parking lot; she was waiting for me to join her.

"Where's your car?" She asked.

"Vincent dropped me off. You're going to have to follow him. Try to keep up because he likes to drive fast." I replied.

"I think _all _men like to drive fast."

We giggled and moments later, Vincent pulled up. I told Tifa to try to keep up and I got inside of Vincent's car. I greeted him with my usual cheery smile and kissed him. For once, he actually drove like he had some since, but that was only because Tifa was following us. I turned on the radio and started singing random songs that came on. I felt Vincent's blood-red eyes staring at me every now and then, but I ignored him. He can't find out about anything if I stay silent. Thirty minutes later, we were in front of my new home. I awed at its appearance. When I first saw it, it was a standard-looking home, but since Vincent hired a few people to fix it in perfect condition, it looks amazing. The entire house was painted in honey-colored yellow, just like I wanted it. I kissed Vincent passionately and took off towards the front door with Tifa behind me.

The living was amazing. Completely finished with chocolate flooring and all the furniture that I ordered were here as well. The television was mounted in the exact spot I wanted it to be; my chocolate brown furniture looked better in my home than it did in the store. The living room looked nice, but I wanted to see my kitchen. I was overwhelmed with joy as I looked at it; it was everything I wanted it to be. Every appliance was by LG, which to me is the best, most expensive, appliance brand that's out there. The main counter top was in an oval-like shape and the floors were a simple white. I wasn't really concerned with the floors. I opened the fridge and smiled. There was so much room; I just can't wait to go grocery shopping.

"You're going to have a beautiful view from this window." Tifa noted.

I looked out the same window and she was right. I can see the backyard from. "Yeah you're right. I'm not too sure what I'm going to do with the backyard yet."

"I sent the contractors on a lunch break. They deserved it." Vincent said as he came into the kitchen. "I made it clear that I wanted the kitchen and bedroom to be perfect."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Vincent. I really appreciate this."

He nodded and gave me a kiss on top of my head. Tifa laughed softly. "So, when are you guys going to tie the knot or have a little Vincent running around here?"

I smiled nervously. "Um….that decision is up to Vincent."

Tifa furrowed her brow. "You guys are perfect for each other. It was meant for you two to be together. I mean, look at you guys, Vincent is a successful, legitimate businessman. Not too many men can that. And look at you Yuffie; you're a professional chef at the most popular restaurant in this state. You guys will be great parents, or even husband and wife."

I smiled at Tifa. I'm more than proud that one of my best friends thinks so highly about not only me, but my lifetime partner. I held Vincent's hand and lightly squeezed it. "I know Vincent's feelings for me are real. When the time comes, we'll get hitched and have a kid."

Tifa smiled and dropped the conversation. I'm glad she respected my relationship with Vincent. Tifa and I went into the bathrooms while Vincent stayed in the kitchen to handle some more business. I was satisfied with them, and then we headed to the basement. There wasn't much to do in the basement besides the wiring, but I'm happy to see that the wiring was fixed. Everything is coming together; Tifa and I went back upstairs and out the side door to the backyard. Like I said, I have no idea what I'm going to do with it yet; it's too early to tell. I glanced at the surroundings before heading back inside until I heard a cry. I snapped my head in the direction and so did Tifa.

"I'm assuming you heard the noise too?" I asked Tifa.

She nodded and we both slowly approached the cry. I would turn around and get Vincent, but what's the point in getting him if there was no apparent danger. It sounded like it was coming from an alley that was directly behind my backyard. Tifa opened the gate and proceeded first. I was still on guard and so was Tifa. I saw a woman on the ground clutching her abdomen in pain. Tifa immediately dropped her guard and ran to the woman. As Tifa kneeled next to the woman, I saw a vision of a beast emerged from the woman. It was all black with yellow eyes and had wings.

"Tifa, get away from her." I said sternly.

"Yuffie, how can you be insensitive!? This woman needs an ambulance!" Tifa shouted as she took a closer look at the wounds on the woman.

"Tifa, just trust me okay!?" I shot back.

She wouldn't listen; I ran up to Tifa and drug her away from the woman. She began putting up a resistance and started tugging me the other way. In the middle of our tug-of-war, the woman screamed, and her voice was eventually drowned by a demonic voice. Blood gushed from the woman's corpse as my premonition was becoming a reality. The beast let out a screech and spread its wings. It licked its razor-sharp teeth and dove towards Tifa. Tifa held up her hands, not knowing what else to do, and I simply closed my eyes. I swung at the demon and my hit caused it to stumble back. I began clutching my chest as I fell to my knees as the pain grew. I felt pain from my bellybutton up to my breast causing me to scream. Blood was now seeping from my shirt; I can only imagine what Tifa was feeling at this point. I tried to staunch the bleeding but it wouldn't stop. I looked at my nails and the blood was now turning into a pinkish color. The blood started to disappear and the pain was starting to dissipate. I slowly stood and turned to look at Tifa, who was too frightened to move from her spot. I knew I wasn't the Yuffie she knew. I closed my eyes and swung my arm to summon my weapon of choice, a rapier. I felt the cold metal in my hand and opened my eyes again. It was now the demon's turn to look at me in fear.

I ran towards the demon and swung my rapier as I leaped into the air. One of its wings was cut off and it fell with a loud thud. I made a perfect landing and waited for my foe to get up. Once it was up, I charged at it again and struck. How dare this thing try to hurt my friend and me? The nerve of this damn thing. As my anger continued to consume me, I constantly swung my rapier, not being aware of anything else that was going on. I delivered my final blow as the demon screech and its body began to dissolve into a black solution. I slowly turned to Tifa, who was now standing next to Vincent, who was glaring at me with his blood-red eyes. A smile crept on my face as I felt my hand rest itself on my hip. My rapier was held in my other hand.

"_Sorry we had to meet on such an occasion, Vincent." _

I didn't say that; she has completely taken over my body.

**Until next time readers….**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back on Fanfiction guys! Thanks to CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, Celestial N Luna for the review.**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Celestial N Luna- I hope to keep your attention ^_^**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a much-needed light on the storyline, POV changes, and italic writing to represent extraterrestrial thoughts and speech, violence, and possible sadness if you are a very emotional person. Also, this is the longest chapter I have ever written since being on Fanfiction. You have been warned.**

**Vincent's POV**

My heart ached; my eyes bore an invisible hole in Yuffie's chest. She transformed into an extraterrestrial, leaving me completely out of the loop. My posture tensed as I continued to stare down the extraterrestrial before me. Her pink hair gleamed with the sunshine as the wind made ripples throughout her hair. Her smile reminded me of Yuffie's and the innocent-looking white outfit could've fooled any man. The white knee-high boots complimented her legs; legs that reminded me of Yuffie's. I heard Tifa shuffling to her feet, but I didn't dare take my eyes off the woman that was only a few inches away from me. She smiled at me flirtatiously as she tucked her rapier behind her back; I'm assuming there was a holster on her back.

"_My, aren't you a handsome guy; no wonder Yuffie can't stand to look at other men. She has one right here."_

The woman giggled when I glared even harder at her. Tifa stepped up, readied her fists. I lightly pushed her behind me in case this scene will turn ugly.

"Do you have a name?" I asked the woman.

"_Yuffie haven't assigned me one. What a terrible host might I add, but I call myself Katherine."_

"What did you do to Yuffie!?" Tifa screamed fists still up despite being behind my tall frame. Is it because of this 'Katherine' that Yuffie's sexual behavior been altered? Yuffie was always the shy type to try anything sexual with me, or anything else for that matter.

"How is it that you're an entity inside Yuffie if it was only two nights ago?"

"_There were some things Yuffie didn't tell you. She's been having premonitions for years now. I've always been inside Yuffie. You just happened to trigger me." _Katherine simply replied.

Out of my peripheral, Tifa lowered her fists. "Oh my God…" Tifa started. "Yuffie told me about her premonitions ever since we were kids. Most of them she never remembered, but whenever she could remember one, she would tell us. Aeris and I didn't believe they would come true, even Yuffie believed they weren't going to come, but when she predicted that she was going to get tickets to see Maroon 5 in concert, she blew it off. Weeks went by, and Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi served her with the tickets."

I stared at Tifa in disbelief but not for too long. I stared back at Katherine, who was still standing in the same spot with the same flirtatious smile. She began to walk closer to Tifa and me. I pulled Cerebus from my leg holster, and calmly drew it against Katherine. She held up her hands in a sly smile.

"_You want to hurt little old me? I haven't done anything to you Sweetie."_

"Cut the crap." I said darkly. "How are you here? I only….it was only one time."

"_All it takes is one night full of lust and sexual bliss without anything to catch the warm, thick, and creamy liquid._ _Yuffie's thoughts submerged my mind when that blissful night took place. She really wanted to make you the happiest man on the planet."_

"Vincent, what is she talking about?" Tifa asked in confusion.

I didn't respond; there was no time to respond. Yuffie….she betrayed me. I asked and told her that I don't want her involved in this mishap, and yet she has herself transformed, but I can't shift all the blame on her. I should've been the responsible one, and went with my first instinct. I should've never second-guessed myself. Yuffie….did you really have to do something this idiotic? My anger increased as the sight of Katherine continued to displease me. My hand tightens on the butt of Cerebus, ready for Katherine to make a first move.

She saw my hint of battle and pulled her rapier. Tifa's breathing was becoming heavy as Katherine readied her weapon. Her hands tugged my arm, trying to force my arms to lower my weapon.

"Vincent, don't do this. If you hurt her, you'll hurt Yuffie."

Her plea was feeble; I didn't want to hear it, and I could tell neither did Katherine. She gave me a devilish smile before swinging her rapier towards my arms. I pushed Tifa on the ground and jumped back to evade the attack in one swift moment. My actions pleased Katherine, and she swung her rapier again. This time I fired Cerebus, but of course, I missed as Katherine gracefully dodged the bullet. Tifa screamed at the sound of my fired weapon, and I heard her move somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. Katherine charged at me with full force, swinging her rapier in all angles. I reflected every blow, but the last one made me stagger back, and I dropped Cerebus on the ground. Katherine kicked it violently from my reach as she threw her weapon on the ground next to mine.

She held up her fists, taunting me to make the first ploy. In unison, we both charged at one another and hit each other. I managed to hit her in her arm, and she hit me in the stomach. We both backed away and rubbed our sore spots before colliding with one another to continue our fist fight. Katherine was good. I dodged her blows and she dodged mine equally. A pink ray erupted from her hand as the rays swamped my body. I felt my body get a little hot as the rays disappeared. Katherine smiled sheepishly at me as she studied my actions. My body began lusting for her. Her curvaceous body and pink shoulder-length hair became more appealing to me as I slowly approached her. She waved her finger into a luring motion as if to say, 'come closer to me'.

My feet continued the slow pace until I was in arm-reach of Katherine. I knew my eyes turned yellow as the devilish wings sprouted from my back. My usual attire was now replaced with an eerie, dark attire with a blue glow shining brightly where the heart is usually at. The now deadly claw wrapped around Katherine's neck, and pushed her against the nearby building.

"_You didn't think he would fall for that did you?" _Chaos snarled.

He threw Katherine's body to the left and her body fell on the cement with a loud thud. Chaos stalked his prey as he slowly began walking towards her. She quickly got on her feet. Her eyes widened at the sight of Chaos. I'm more than certain she didn't expect something like Chaos to exist in me. Chaos charged at her slashed her arms in the process. Katherine punched Chaos and he staggered back little. He felt his now sore cheek and smiled. He hasn't had a real fight in a long time. Katherine charged at Chaos and landed on top of him, throwing as many punches as she could. Chaos shot a beam from his eyes and shot Katherine off of him. When Katherine's body emerged from the dust, she was now holding her bleeding face.

She shot a pink ray but Chaos effortlessly dodged the blow and shot off a blue ray of his own; Katherine nearly dodged it. Katherine's body began to channel pink rays, only this time; she was prepared to shoot a ball of energy at Chaos. Chaos smirked as he patiently waited for the blow. Katherine shot the large ray, hoping to hit Chaos. The ball crashed and made a loud echo. I saw Katherine's smirk in the mist of dirt and dust, only that smirk will soon be ridded from her face. Chaos dodged the blast easily and now was coming from the sky. Katherine realized this a moment too late and her face was slashed. Her entire body fell to the ground. Chaos pulled out a more deadly Cerebus and aimed it at Katherine, preparing to finish this quarrel. His breath left his body as Tifa charged him like a football player and the two of them fell.

"Chaos, stop this now!" Tifa yelled.

Chaos pushed Tifa's body aside and got up with Cerebus still clutched in his hand. He was too slow; Katherine was instantly in his face, punching him wherever she could deal blows. Cerebus was knocked out of Chaos's hand as Katherine continued her all-out assault on Chaos. Katherine eventually pinned Chaos against my home, which somehow, the fight moved over. In a desperate attempt, Chaos reached out and grabbed Katherine by the throat and slammed her body against the house. Chaos was now bleeding from his mouth. Tifa finally managed to get up and step in between Chaos and Katherine, just before Chaos was about to strike her again.

"STOP! Just stop it both of you! Vincent, Yuffie…. I know you guys hear me! Snap out of it!" She yelled with angry tears cascading from her eyes.

I felt the animosity leave my body as Chaos slowly left his human form, and I returned in his place. Moments later, Katherine was replaced with Yuffie. Her body looked tired and her weary almond-shaped grayish eyes were staring at me. I released her neck and saw the ligature marks. We continued to stare at each other. I wanted her to say something; something to back up this inexcusable behavior she has just displayed.

"I can't believe what I just saw." Tifa finally said. "I thought…. I thought something like this will never happen between the two of you. I mean, look at you. Vincent, attacking Yuffie's extraterrestrial and not even considering Yuffie's well-being. And Yuffie, how could you betray Vincent like that, knowing how he feels about you."

"Tifa, I want you to get in your car and go home." I said sternly. "This is something for Yuffie and me to resolve."

Tifa choked on her sob as they grew louder as she darted out of the back yard. My eyes were still fixed on Yuffie, and she didn't open her mouth to explain herself. I heard Tifa's engine turn on and she left. Once she left, my glare intensified and my posture stiffened.

"So this is what you want? You want to be burdened with such responsibilities like me?"

Yuffie snorted. "What's done is done Vincent. You can't do anything about it. Katherine is here to stay. Now deal with it."

Yuffie is out of her damn mind. She has the nerve to say those words to me and walk off as if I'm supposed shut up and accept everything. I walked a few inches behind her, and when I got inside the house, I closed and locked the side door. Yuffie was standing near the kitchen window with her arms folded as she was looking out of it. The sun beamed brightly inside the house. I went to the window and turned the rod to close them shut.

"What's your problem?" Yuffie snapped.

Did she honestly ask me that question? "My problem is you going behind my back and transforming yourself into something I can't protect you from."

"First of all, I'm not your child so don't scold at me. Second of all, this is my temple, and I can do whatever the hell I want!"

I put my index finger in her face. "Don't push it Yuffie. You're really pissing me off."

I could tell by the tone of my voice she was starting to get intimidated by me and she was struggling to keep her ground against me. The more I look at her, the more I want to punch a wall.

"Vincent, I had to do something." She said through gritted teeth. "I refuse to sit by and let my boyfriend conquer the world. I couldn't just stand by and watch."

I shook my head and chuckled. I removed my finger from her face and took two steps back. I went from wanting to punch the wall to punching her. She didn't understand. Her ignorance wouldn't allow her to understand. She frowned in confusion as I saw the large lump form in her throat. She swallowed hard on her saliva, trying to think of something to say to me. There was nothing she could say to me. I'm done arguing with her. As my chuckling, continued I pointed to the front door.

"I think you should go."

She shook her head. "No."

I stopped my chuckling and return to a more serious persona. "Yuffie, get the fuck out of _my _house."

She swallowed hard again. "So all of a sudden this is your house and not ours?" I heard the hurt in her voice.

"Yuffie, you betrayed me and I need some time to clear my head. Just leave before we both regret our future actions."

I really didn't want to fight; I was too devastated to. However, if my nerves are continued to be pressed, she will soon find herself crying, and I mean it.

"Men." Yuffie started. "You say you love me yet you intentionally hurt me by saying this is not my home? I helped build this home." You are so pushing it Yuffie….you really are. "You know something Vincent, you are incredibility stupid. It was a mistake to make you my lover." She murmured that last sentence.

My blood began to boil, and I could no longer contain myself. "No, you're the idiot! Here I am, trying my best to give you the best life any man could give their woman! I treated you nothing like a queen Yuffie. I was always patient with you, and I was never afraid to let you shine and let you have your way. Whether it was money, love, affection, or sex, you knew you could always come to me and get it! I let you into my world and I showed you emotions that I thought I couldn't show to any other woman!"

I've never shouted like this; I've never been this angry. I saw the tears forming in Yuffie's eyes but it was too late for that. "I let you see the demons inside of me, I let you meet my parents, and you do this to me? You flaunt your extraterrestrial like it's a game; this isn't a fucking game! You wanted to be like me so badly huh? You want to end up like me!?"

I ripped my t-shirt off and exposed my large V-cut scar that Hojo inflicted upon me. I took off my gauntlet, exposing the marks that were mostly inflicted by me, but also Hojo. She choked back her tears but I knew they were going to fall anytime now.

"I deal with five demons inside of me and there's no way to extract them. Did you not see the pain and suffering I went through with Neo Bahamut? I experienced that pain for two years and the pain hurt my body every single day. After those horrible experiments, I tried killing myself several times. The pain was too much for me. And yet you stand here trying to flaunt Katherine in my face all because you had a less painful transformation. You don't know what the hell I've been through!"

A single tear slid from her right eye. "Vincent I-

"No! Shut the fuck up! I'm not done talking!" I bellowed. I didn't give a damn about her feelings. "You are so damn hard-headed and selfish! All I wanted to do was take care of you, and all you had to do was let me, but you make shit so complicated. You think after one transformation the toxin won't get to you? It's going to take your body time to get adjusted to the toxin being in your circular system."

She sniffled. "Vincent….I didn't think you were that opposed to the idea! If I would've known then I would've said something to you about the premonitions."

I didn't respond to her oblivious statement. I was fuming over the events. "However," She stared. "You had a play in this as well. It was because of our sexual night that triggered Katherine in the first place. All it took was the sperm of a man who already had the toxin."

My huffed in furry as Yuffie continued to stare at me with her now tear-stained cheeks. "I shouldn't have fucked you at all."

Her breath was caught in her throat. "I couldn't tell. You were screaming my name and begging me to continue as I rode out your orgasm."

I am the wrong person to have a quarrel with. "You're right and it felt amazing, but I regret it because in reality, you're nothing but that: a quick fuck."

That hit her and I knew it did. Her tiny hands were now balled into a fist. "A quick fuck huh? It must've been good considering the fact that you stayed all this time. Call me a quick fuck all you want, but it must've been the best sex you have ever had since Lucrecia couldn't do it."

That had hit me and she knew it. I wanted to take away her life right there, but I doubt very seriously because of Katherine. "I'm afraid what I might catch now that you have that sex-crazed Katherine inside of you. You'll be the whore of the state in a week."

Silence. I knew I hit home and she knew it too. She placed her head in her hands and began to sob. For a slight second, I felt bad but then I quickly went back to being angry. I'm almost immune to her tears; at this point, not even those can make me feel sorry for her. "Vincent, please stop being so cold!" She finally managed to say. "I just wanted us to fight this together! I didn't want to be the helpless girlfriend and sit back! Please! Try to understand!"

I sighed but my anger hasn't left me. "You would've done a better job and not transformed, but like you said, I have to take some responsibility as well. It was a mistake not to use protection that night. I think this entire-

"Stop Vincent please!" Her sobs were becoming louder and she took a couple of steps closer to me.

"Yuffie, just go and I will not repeat myself."

Yuffie shook her head and quickly grabbed me from my waist and shoved my body closer to hers. Her hot, salty tears were now glistening on my bare chest. "I didn't mean to betray you! I love you Vincent, and I was so scared of losing you! Your dad can't even find a cure, and we even don't have a lead on Neo's lineage."

"I asked you several times not to interfere with this situation."

"I know you did!" She sobbed into my chest. "But I couldn't risk it! So…. I-" Her voice trailed off as she began looking up at me. My glare had vanished, but the anger was still there; not as strong as it once was but it was still there. "I broke into your parent's house and stole a sample of your DNA. Earlier this morning, I injected myself with the blood, so I was going to transform regardless of that night. I thought about not taking it until I was certain that I needed to transform, but when I woke up, I decided to go to my car and take it."

Silence again. I didn't know what to feel at this point. It was Yuffie's _plan _to transform, regardless of how I felt. I ran my fingers through my hair as my frustration grew. She took my toxic blood, knowing I would disapprove. I can't believe this is all happening. I proceeded to push her away from me but she tightens her grip. I heard the low sniffles from my chest. I glanced down at her and the looked out of the window.

"Vincent….I am so sorry. I'm so sorry I defied you. Please don't cut me off from your life."

My anger slowly began to disappear as I lightly removed her arms from my waist. "It's time for you to go. I'll be back."

She didn't do anything to stop my movements. I went into the backyard and grabbed Cerebus from the ground along with Yuffie's rapier. I took a glance at the rapier and notice it was very girlie. The weapon itself was white but there were pink icons all over it; I'm assuming Katherine is a professional seductress and then strikes later, like the move she did to me, but failed miserably. I looked around the alley and was satisfied that there was no real damage. I went back inside the house and gave Yuffie her weapon. She waved her arm in the air and the weapon vanished. I placed Cerebus back in its holster and grabbed my keys off the counter. I now wished that I didn't rip my shirt. In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten that I drove Yuffie here.

I motioned for her to leave the house and she did; I closed and locked the door behind me and got into the driver side of my car, with a moping Yuffie in the passenger. The ride back to the apartments was silent. She didn't even bother to turn on the radio. I knew her spirits were dead. We arrived in the parking lot and I pulled to Yuffie's complex as close as I could. I saw Yuffie looking at me out of my peripheral; I didn't want to face her; my emotions aren't stable and I just can't deal with it right now.

"So what should we do now, Vincent?" Yuffie finally asked, making no indications that she was leaving.

"Just stay away. I need some time away from you, Yuffie."

"Will you still come to my graduation?" She choked out.

Honestly, I didn't know. "I will have to think about it."

I gave her my full attention and saw the new tear stains on her shirt. She nodded as her sad-filled orbs expelled more tears. She opened the door and proceeded to leave but then turned. She reached out and cupped my cheek. I just sat there; I didn't know what to do. I felt her lips press lightly against mine. I was frozen; I didn't kiss her back but just a slight second before she pulled away, I kissed her back. I did love Yuffie, even though she has betrayed me so, but right now, I can't deal with her. There are some things that need to be cleared before even considering reviving my relationship with her.

**Yuffie's POV**

I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. I have never seen Vincent so angry before. I never heard such atrocious words escape his lips. The nasty comments were imprinted into my brain. I know he was speaking out of anger, and he does have every right to be angry, but I didn't expect him to be that angry. I thought he would give me a five-minute lecture about going behind his back but instead, I was screamed –no bellowed- at. I miss him dearly. It's been almost two weeks since the accident, and I haven't heard or seen Vincent since then. Tomorrow was my graduation and I really wish I could contact him. I enclosed his ticket and slid it under his apartment door, hoping he would show up tomorrow. I really want him to be there to support me.

Vincent was right; I shouldn't have done this. Since the fight, I have been feeling a lot of pain lately, mainly because of Katherine. I can't communicate with her nor can't I control her. Whenever I did decided to try contacting Vincent, it would never be about my pain; my pride wouldn't allow myself to do such a thing. At this point, we have ended our relationship. We don't see each other, talk, or even text each other. I'm a little disappointed in Vincent for shutting me out, but I can't push too much blame on him; all of this was mainly my fault. Maybe Vincent would have accepted the situation if a potential crisis wasn't going on, then he would have the time to help me adjust to the pain. Cloud called my phone several hours after the incident, scolding me for putting Tifa in such danger.

He thinks Katherine's and Chaos's toxin went inside of her flesh wounds, which isn't good. I texted Tifa and Aeris every now and then to let them know I'm still living. I really didn't want Tifa involved. I knew Cloud would change her, but how the way it had happened pissed Cloud off. I told Aeris about the incident, and she was more disappointed in me than Vincent; she said the same things Tifa said before Vincent sent her away. I know I messed up. Since then, my friendship with Tifa and Aeris was the same as it was before the incident- very great. I almost cancelled the graduation party but Aeris and Tifa told me to have it anyways to try to keep my mind off Vincent. My dad always told me my day is what you make it.

Speaking of my dad, he told me he was recently released from the hospital last week. I asked him what was the problem and he told me a heart attack. I immediately went to his home after work one night and spent the rest of the night with him; once it was morning, I was back in Wisconsin. He seemed fine so I left the situation alone. Right now I'm heading over to Grimoire's and Infalna's home to give them their tickets. I called Infalna to be sure Vincent wasn't there. I really didn't want to face him now. I closed and locked my door after exiting my car and knocked on the front door. Infalna greeted me with her usual heart-warming smile and stepped aside to let me in. I was surprised to see that Eclipse and Phoenix wasn't horsing around in the living room.

I handed Infalna the tickets as I followed her to Grimoire's laboratory. "Thanks Yuffie. I haven't been to a graduation in years."

"You're welcome." I replied kindly. "Thanks for coming and supporting me."

She nodded happily as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I saw Grimoire standing in front of a microscope, jotting down a few notes here and there. I waved at him and he returned the gesture.

"How's the research coming?" I asked.

"Great." He replied as he sat his clipboard down on his desk. "I found some information about the toxin spread."

I noticed the tone in his voice changed. "I'm assuming the news isn't good."

Please say yes the news is good, Grimoire…. "Correct."

Damn! "What's wrong?"

He took off his goggles and placed them beside his clipboard. "I think it's best to tell you after the graduation and the party. I want you to enjoy your day tomorrow."

I nodded, not pressing the issue. I really did want one day full of joy. I made small talk with Infalna while Grimoire reanalyzed his work. We never once brought up Vincent. He must've told her a little about our situation. After spending an hour with Infalna, I decided to check in for the night and left to go home. Once I got there, I took a quick shower and rested in my bed. I felt a painful sensation in my head. I gently rubbed my temples as I felt Katherine inside of me.

"_You don't need him Yuffie. You'll be better off without him."_

"You don't know him!" I shrieked.

"_Why, what's up with the tone? It's not my fault that I'm created based off of your desires."_

As much as hate to admit it, Katherine did reflect the sexual side I always wanted to be. Let me explain this better; I've always been a shy person, even in the bedroom. Vincent was the first partner that made me comfortable when having sex. I remembered when we first made love; I covered my breast like an immature person, but thankfully Vincent thought otherwise. A part of me always wanted to be the fun girlfriend in bed; the one who fulfilled her partner's every desire. I guess it was in my heart. Grimoire did say that extraterrestrials are created by what's in your heart or desire, and a super-sexy girlfriend was my desire.

"Katherine, please don't try anything tomorrow. I just want to enjoy my day tomorrow."

"_I understand host, but you can't deny your needs for long."_

The graduation was a blast! There were approximately 465 people in my graduating class. I'm now sitting in my bedroom staring at the degree. I can't believe I finally did it. Bob and Al came by the school after the ceremony and gave me their congratulations. Bob told me to enjoy the rest of my weekend and don't show up for work until Monday. He said he will be sure that I have an extra paid vacation. I thanked him and him and Al left. Like I said, I can't believe I finally achieved my degree. Tifa was happy that she got her degree and so was Aeris. Aeris was now starting to show a little bump. I proudly placed my degree on my nightstand and left my bedroom. Aeris, Zack, Cloud, and Tifa were all out in the living room. My dad was here earlier but he said he wanted me to enjoy myself so he left shortly after arriving.

Zack uncorked a champagne bottle and poured everyone a glass except Aeris; she had orange juice instead. The five of us all raised our glasses in the air.

"Here's to your success ladies." Zack said. "Keep being successful and I wish you three the best of luck in your careers."

Our glasses clashed with one another as we took a respectable amount of our liquid into our mouths. Cloud and Zack gave Aeris, Tifa, and me gifts. Zack bought me a small photo album, something I was dying in need because this was going to be a day I would remember forever. Cloud bought me some gothic fairy earrings. I thanked him as I immediately placed them on. As I was adjusting to the earrings, I glanced down at my finger and saw the Cerebus ring Vincent had bought me three years ago for Christmas. My mind went to Vincent, but luckily Cloud pulled me out of my daze.

"Hey, you want to go to the beach?"

I nodded my head towards Cloud. An unplanned day at the beach seemed fun.

The beach was amazing. There were quite a few people out but not too many people. Cloud, Tifa, and I spent most of our time horse-playing while Zack took a simpler route and spent some time with Aeris, rubbing her stomach every chance he got. They looked amazing together. Aeris eventually sat down and began making sand castles, and Zack took the opportunity to horse-play with the rest of us.

It was nine at night when we finally left the beach. Since today was Friday, I didn't have to think about work until Monday, which was a good thing. Everyone took a quick shower at my place, and we all picked a movie to watch, which was a difficult task. I mean, we do have a pregnant lady in here with us. Cloud said something scary, Tifa said something bloody, Zack said none of the above, Aeris said a romantic-comedy, and I said I didn't a give a damn. We finally settled on an agreement: _Dawn of The Dead_, the remake. Oh it's a good thing I don't have to sleep with Aeris tonight. At the very beginning of the movie, she latched onto Zack like he was her favorite blanket.

"Do you guys realize this takes place in a mall in Milwaukee, Wisconsin? The state we live in?" Aeris said quietly.

Oh boy, here we go. Who's bright idea was this anyways. I think I'm going to put the blame on Cloud since he was the one who suggested the genre in the first place. After the movie was over, everyone decided that it was late then left. I told everyone to be safe and shut the door behind them. I went to my bedroom and decided to turn in early so I could be well-rested for tomorrow. I heard a knock on my door as soon as my head hit the pillow. I frowned; I don't recall anyone leaving anything behind. I got up, nonetheless, and went through the hallway and living room and opened my front door. A tall, dark, slender, yet very muscular, Vincent was standing in front of me. He held up a picture of me walking across the stage accepting my degree.

I smiled and hugged him. He gave me a tight hug in return and I quickly moved aside so he could walk in. I sat down on the couch next to him after closing the door. He gave me the picture and I kindly accepted it. I tucked it in the photo album that Zack bought me along with the other pictures I took earlier today.

"You went to my graduation…"I said dreamily. "Thank you for coming."

He nodded. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I didn't want to bring up the past events that happened between us, and I could tell he didn't want to either.

"It was a very nice song choice at your graduation." Vincent finally said.

Now that he mentioned it, it was. Instead of the typical tune that plays at every graduation until the end, the dean decided to let the students pick what we wanted to be played at the end. I was more than happy when _I Believe I Can Fly _came on. Me, Aeris, and Tifa voted for that song.

"Yeah, the dean let the students pick the song this time."

He nodded. "I saw you singing your heart out from afar, along with Aeris and Tifa."

I blushed at the thought. I was so hyped because I was graduating that I probably looked like an idiot on stage. Vincent pulled something out of his pocket; it was his digital camera that I bought him last Christmas. He fumbled with it a little bit before finally finding the video he wanted and played it. I heard the song, and when Vincent turned the camera towards me, I could've died. He taped my entire performance! I tried to snatch the camera from him but he was quicker. I tried grabbing for it again and I managed to grab it, but I couldn't pull it away from his grip. I ended up falling on top of him and my eyes locked with his. He pressed the pause icon on his camera but didn't take his eyes away from me. He slowly rested his arm by his side. I took the camera out of his hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, my eyes still clenched with his.

"I need you." I whispered in his ear.

His grip with my hand tightened. I gently pressed my lips against his, and he inhaled heavily as he took his other hand –judging by the feel, the gauntlet hand- and tangled his fingers inside my hair to deepen the kiss. I licked and nicked his lower lip as he finally allowed my tongue to travel in his mouth. I pulled away because I needed air. I was breathing uneasily as I stared at his chest, afraid to look at him.

"I brought you a gift." Vincent said, pulling me out of my trance.

He reached into his other pocket and dropped my gift in my now-opened hand. Whatever it was, it was light. I opened my hand and gasped at it; it was a key to the house. Tears streamed from my eyes as my hand was now beginning to get wet. I wrapped my arms tightly around Vincent's neck.

"Thank you so much Vincent."

I felt his head nod and he gently lifted me up as he stood up. "Would you like to see it?"

I nodded my head vigorously as he gently placed my feet on the floor. I bolted to my bedroom and threw whatever I could that was in my drawer into any duffle bag I saw. I saw Vincent standing at my door frame chuckling at me. I couldn't put everything in there, but I did what I could. Vincent carried one bag and we were both out of the door after I locked up.

The night I wanted Vincent to drive like a bat out of hell, he doesn't. I think he did that on purpose. I didn't even wait for him to completely stop his car when I hopped out. I used my key and charged through the door. I dropped my bags; I was in a complete bliss. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. For such a short time, Vincent really fixed this place up. Everything was exactly how I wanted it. The only thing I was worried about was the bedroom. Ever since the mishap, I wasn't sure if Vincent was going to change it. I ran up the stairs as I heard Vincent come inside closing and locking the door behind him.

Double doors!? I specifically asked for them! Did that mean he actually kept the scheme the way I wanted it? There's only one way to find out. I slowly opened the doors and I could've died. The color scheme, peach and crème, was throughout the bedroom. The bedroom set that I ordered was elegant against the colors; it was a king sized bed. I noticed the little step that Vincent randomly placed but my eyes glowed even more when I saw my vanity mirror along with makeup boxes and a jewelry box were also near it. The bedroom furniture was a 'king and queen royalty' bed, and boy did it look like it!

Vincent joined me moments later and sat my other things at the end of the bed. I turned to him with tears of joy inside my eyes.

"You didn't forget me…."

He gave me a full smile and I kissed and hugged him at the same time. He gently lifted me up and placed me on _our _bed. I broke the kiss and awed at the silk sheets. He remembered the silk sheets! I kissed this man even more passionately. He slowly got on top of me and continued the kiss. I broke away from him to look him in the eyes.

"You still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you."

I smiled and crashed my lips against his. I remembered the several orgasms Vincent gave me and all the condoms we used. I remembered how his tongue licked each nipple and how wet I was. Each stroke he did inside of me was so rapturous. The way Vincent confessed his love so many times as he rode his orgasms out and how he apologized to me for the choice of words he said to me that day after our bodies couldn't take any more action. I told him how sorry I was, and it made me happy when he quickly wiped away the tear that tried to escape from my eye. The next thing I remembered was the sun casually rising in the sky.

What a night! I finally woke up several hours later. I looked around my surroundings. I glanced at the new digital clock Vincent bought and saw that it read ten in the morning. I was still wrapped in the sheets, with Vincent lying in between my legs with his head on my left breast. He was lightly snoring and I giggled. I never heard him snore before, at least not that I remember. I slowly lifted up and woke Vincent up.

His eyes took time to adjust and once they did, he gave me a small smile and a quick peck on my lips before getting completely off of me and rolling over on the other side. I gradually got out the bed and hit the shower. After that, I went to my duffle bag and grabbed a sweat suit since I couldn't find anything else. It was almost May but the weather hasn't made a complete summer-weather transition. I went to downstairs to the kitchen and opened _my _new refrigerator. Vincent even bought all the groceries I wanted! Damn, this man really loves me! I had a smile fixed on my face as I began to prepare brunch. I wanted a variety for a change. I'm really happy Bob let me have tomorrow off. As I was shuffling through the cabinets for some plates and cups, which Vincent bought what I wanted when it came to dishes too, I heard him come from upstairs.

He sat down as he fumbled through his phone. I plated his food and presented it to him. He smiled at me and placed his phone down. I joined him shortly after and we began eating breakfast.

"You have everything down to a T. I'm proud of you Vincent." I said as I took a bite of my ham sandwich.

"It's what you wanted." Vincent replied, but not in a musky tone.

"I can't thank you enough for taking me back after I intentionally hurt you." My words caught his attention. He placed his fork down, and gave me his full attention. "I messed up bad Vincent, and even though you hurt me with your words too, nothing is compared to what I've done to you. I took advantage of you, and I was dead wrong."

I paused for a moment to take a sip of my soda. I felt Vincent's eyes still fixed on me. "I shouldn't have done that." I continued. "You're right: you go out of your way all the time just to please me. I should appreciate that every day because you could take all of this away from me and give it to someone else, but you decided to give it to me. I promise you that I will never take advantage of you like that again. What do you want me to do to make it up to you?"

Vincent took a sip of his orange juice before responding. "I want you to be yourself. I don't want you controlled by Katherine. I want you to do anything you want and continue to be what you have always been to me: my queen."

I nodded, feeling like all of our emotions were on the counter. He reached for my hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Since we are being honest with each other, is there anything you want to tell me?" We might as well get all the bad out of the way now.

Vincent hesitated for a moment. "Your father…. One night he had a heart attack and called me in the middle of the night."

I nodded. "I know about my father having a heart attack and asking you about assisted suicide." Vincent was surprised. "Katherine showed me when I was thinking about him. I wouldn't have been angry with you if you detected he was in a lot of pain." I replied before he could ask the question.

"It seems I've misjudged her."

"_Yes you did Valentine."_

I giggled. "She said yes you did."

"So you can talk with her now?" Vincent asked a bit surprised.

I nodded. "I guess so. This just happened. Katherine comes off as a bad entity but once I got to know her, she's pretty cool." It was my turn to hesitate. "You do know she reflects the sexual side of me right?"

"Yes. I have no problem with it. You knew I was always open to whatever you wanted to do in our bedroom."

"_After last night, you practically performed every freaky act you could on her." _

"I see Chaos rubbed off on you Neo." Vincent said shortly after.

I giggled. "It seems like it."

"_Wait, did you say Neo? As in Neo Bahamut?" _Katherine asked.

I slowly nodded my head, not understanding where she was going with this. Vincent noticed my awkward motion. "What's wrong?"

Vincent barely put his car in park when we arrived at his parent's house. All I said was that Katherine knew Neo Bahamut. Apparently Neo said something to Vincent, and next thing I knew, we were in front of his parent's house. I'm just as confused as you guys are. Vincent closed and locked the doors behind us as he made a quick jog towards the front door. He barged in and I was right behind him. We immediately ran to Grimoire's lab. As usual, Grimoire was reading something about the recent research.

"Grimoire, we may have a lead!" I blurted out causing him to jump a little.

"You're lead may be more of a help then mine so you go first." Grimoire replied as he sat down in his chair. Vincent grabbed him and chair and another one for me. Once we sat down, I explained everything to Grimoire.

"Okay Grimoire, I have an extraterrestrial and her name is Katherine." Grimoire's face caused me to pause for a moment, but when he didn't respond, I kept going. "We were just at our new home and Neo made a remark to Vincent. Vincent repeated the remark and somehow Katherine and Neo know each other."

"Can you summon her freely?" Grimoire asked.

I shook my head and Vincent gently grabbed my hand. "You have to summon her. We don't have time to relay message through you to her."

"But how do I summon her?"

"Relax your mind and concentrate at the task at hand." Grimoire replied.

I nodded, shooting a hopeful look at Vincent so he could guide me through this process. "The first time is going to be painful." Vincent said.

Thanks for making me feel better Vincent. I closed my eyes and focused on Katherine. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and clutched my heart with my hand. Vincent began rubbing my back to soothe the pain. More pain arouse in my body as I felt a wave of energy leave my body. The more the energy left, the more pain I felt. Grimoire got out of his chair and held my other hand to assist me. I felt Katherine leave my body and seconds later, she was in complete human form.

Her revealing white dress and knee-high boots glowed as she dusted her body off. The rapier was in a holster on her hip instead of her back and her pink hair was an inch longer than the last time I actually looked at her. As always, she greeted the three of us with a bright smile.

"_How do you do Vincent? Is this your father?" _She asked pointing to Grimoire.

"Yes I am. My name is Grimoire. Vincent, summon Neo Bahamut."

Vincent nodded and stood up; Grimoire and I did the same as well. Vincent closed his eyes for a brief moment and Neo appeared in front of all of us. He look confused, to say the least, because he didn't know what he was being summoned for. He turned his head to Katherine and his eyes widened.

"_Katherine?"_

"_Neo it IS you!"_

"_Indeed. I've been looking for you for years."_

"_Same here, but right now we need I need to explain to these three little humans what's going on."_

Katherine turned to Grimoire, Vincent, and me. The three of us were waiting patiently to figure out what the hell is going on.

"_Where to start…..?" _Katherine pondered. "_I guess I can start by saying I'm the one who gave Yuffie the premonitions since she was a mere child. Technically speaking, she can only experience a premonition when I experience one. I was created by someone and so were Neo, his father, and mother. The problem was that on September 11__th__, 1994, we were separated because my old host foiled her husband."_

Everyone was staring at Katherine intently. "That's the day I changed." Vincent murmured.

Katherine tilted her head. _"I knew I remembered that sweet face of yours somewhere. You were the cutie that was killed by King Bahamut."_

Huh? "Katherine, Hojo killed Vincent not King Bahamut. Wait, Neo, is King Bahamut your father?" I asked, trying to get a hand on what the hell was going on.

Neo nodded. Oh my God….this can't be happening. "Continue Katherine. Don't leave out a single detail." Vincent commanded.

"_I love it when a guy commands me to do something. Anyways, Hojo was creating other beings under his wife's nose. That man had serious issues! Anyways, when Hojo found out about his wife and her lover, he shot the poor guy to death. Now, you have the Death Gigas, Hellmasker, and Gillian Beast genes inside of you, correct Vincent?"_

Vincent nodded and Katherine continued. _"That's exactly what I thought. What you didn't know was that Hojo had an entity inside of him, King Bahamut, the father of the dragon god dynasty. His wife, Lucrecia, had the mother, Zero Bahamut, who was also created by Hojo."_

Silence. I glanced at Grimoire who was in complete shock. "Lucrecia had an extraterrestrial?" Grimoire asked.

Katherine nodded. _"The Bahamut family was created by Hojo and Lucrecia. When you transformed, Grimoire, none of the Bahamuts existed; Hojo and Lucrecia were transformed after your transformation. They both worked secretly to create the most powerful being on the planet; however, Vincent showed interest in Lucrecia, which by the way, Hojo didn't like, and that's when things changed. Poor Vincent…. Anyways, when Lucrecia feared the worst, she changed her course of work; she created Chaos and decided she would use him in an emergency purpose only, which she did. By the time Lucrecia created Chaos, Zero Bahamut was created by Hojo. Hojo thought Zero Bahamut would turn into a terror like he originally planned, but he wasn't aware that Lucrecia's heart wasn't into the research; her heart was into trying to prevent a disaster. Because she had to pretend she was on her husband's side, she couldn't stop Hojo from his plan; if she defied him, she would die and in order keep Vincent safe, she had to be alive. That's where Neo and I come in."_

"_If you three haven't guessed, I was created by Lucrecia also and she was my temporary host. Neo was ultimately created by Hojo alongside with King Bahamut, but Lucrecia altered Neo's genes to prevent his evil fate. After she was satisfied with the results, she injected herself with Neo's gene without Hojo knowing. She intended to alter King Bahamut as well, but time had run out. Before Chaos erupted from Vincent, she released me and Neo and our souls were scattered. She gave us a goal: to come back to her. Because of my premonitions, I saw a young girl meeting Vincent; that girl happened to be Yuffie. I'm sorry Yuffie sweetie but I was in you the entire time."_

"Then how is it that I'm just meeting you?" I asked in confusion.

"_We can only fully form when our hosts have something in their heart to reflect on or deeply desire something. By you being so young, your desires and priorities changed over the years; you're just now settling on one desire, one which I totally agree with you on."_

I blushed. Did she really have to say that out loud? _"You were six years-old when you experienced your first premonition weren't you, Yuffie?" _Katherine asked.

I nodded. My mind reminisced that day. I was coming home from school and as I was getting inside my mom's car I had the vision. It was about me getting a puppy, and of course, it came true weeks later. "It happened after school." I finally said.

Katherine nodded. _"I knew you would eventually meet Vincent. I knew Vincent knew Lucrecia and I figured if you at least met Vincent, I could go back to Lucrecia. I lost contact with Neo until now. As my soul drifted towards you, I left as many clues I could for Neo to find."_

"Do you know Zero's whereabouts?" Vincent asked.

Katherine shook her head. _"No. I've been looking everywhere for her."_

"_Our last hope is my mother." _Neo stepped in. _"If we don't find her soon your world will be destroyed. I am more than certain that my father is still alive, which means his host is still living."_

Vincent's eyes widened and so did mine. Hojo…..he's still alive. The man that has did permanent damage on Vincent so many years ago. Ohmy God….

"_There is one weakness to a wielder of an extraterrestrial: defeat the beast within." _Neo stated. _"Because my father was never killed, Hojo was never killed. The extraterrestrial must be present, like I am currently, in order for it to be slain."_

"So let me get this straight, the toxin that's going around is caused by King Bahamut?" I asked. Neo and Katherine both nodded. So Hojo's the one who's spreading the toxin around town. This must be his grand plan. I wouldn't put it past him if he was trying to infect everyone just to control people and rule the nation. Grimoire rubbed his temples while Vincent placed his head in his hands. We are all in trouble.

"You chose me as your master because you knew Katherine was inside of Yuffie?" Vincent finally asked Neo. Neo turned to Vincent and nodded.

"_I wasn't so sure because I haven't fully developed inside of you and Katherine wasn't fully developed either. As you stated before, it takes time to adjust to a new host. The clues Katherine left behind made me believe it was you, but I wasn't certain. Your hair has grown so much since then, and your persona had completely changed. I feared I made a mistake."_

"_The bottom line is this." _Katherine started. _"Hojo is a mad man and he's still living with King Bahamut inside of him. His plan is ambiguous but I'm more than certain he wants to control everything, and ultimately kill the remaining Valentines. Without Zero, taking Hojo down is damn near impossible because we need her for more knowledge. There's no way in hell we can just run up to King Bahamut and stab him and win. It's more complicated than that. I've only had one premonition about Zero's whereabouts but there isn't much to go on."_

Vincent's head snapped up. "If Zero is still living then-

"_Yes. Lucrecia is alive as well." _Katherine finished.

**Until next time readers….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here I am guys. Back on the scene of Fanfiction! Thanks to Guest, Celestia N Luna, and Psychotic Emo Kitty for the reviews.**

**Guest- You will find out how everyone feels in this chapter.**

**Celestia N Luna- Yeah, I put a lot of emotions and time into the previous chapter. Trust me, I will continue. By the way, you're mentioned in my recent YouTube video :)**

**Psychotic Emo Kitty- Here's my super-fast update. I hope you enjoy it.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains several POV changes, and sort of a plot twist. Because there was a lot of light shed on the storyline, the main focus is to concentrate on the thoughts of each character, hence the reason for the several POV changes. There will be, however, a simple twist in this chapter as well. You have been warned.**

**Cloud's POV**

This year is turning out to be the worst year to date. Several days ago, I had to tend to a terrified Tifa, who was shouting saying that her friends are off their rocker. As I'm comforting her, she tells me how Chaos and Katherine, Yuffie's extraterrestrial, had an all-out fight at the new house. I was a little upset to say the least but my mood intensified when I noticed the scars on Tifa. As I tended to her wounds, I gave Yuffie a quick call and cursed her out for putting Tifa in danger. From what I observed, the toxin hasn't infected Tifa, but I'm not a scientist; Grimoire will be able to tell me if she's okay. I can only hope that she's all right. I mean, I knew Tifa would eventually be infected, whether it was from Red or not but how the way it happened pisses me off.

Now I'm sitting in my living room with Vincent and Zack. Vincent said we needed a vital rendezvous at my home and vital it was. Hojo is the reason why toxin is spreading like wildfire, Lucrecia is still alive, and Katherine and Neo is the key to finding Lucrecia. Great. My life is complete shit now. I sent Tifa over to Grimoire with Aeris and Yuffie to review her test results. Vincent, Zack, and I just sat there staring at whatever we could lock our eyes on. This isn't going to be a gentle walk-in-the-park confrontation with Hojo. If we don't stop this wacko, we can possibly kiss everything that we've known and love goodbye.

"Does anyone have a plan as to what we're going to do about this?" I finally asked. When no one answered, I huffed. "Look, we have to do something. The toxin is spiraling out of control, Hojo and Lucrecia is alive, and we don't even know where to begin to look for them. Aeris pregnant, Tifa possibly is infected, and Yuffie is now involved."

"It's obvious that Zack cannot partake in this battle." Vincent finally said. Zack glanced at Vincent with a surprised expression. "Aeris is having your child. If something were to happen to you, how do you think Aeris will cope with that?"

When Vincent was done asking the obvious question, he turned to Zack. "Aeris is prepared to be alone." Zack stated. "We've already talked about this."

"Have you really considered the factors that are presented in this dilemma?" Vincent asked as he adjusted his position on the couch to face Zack. I could tell that he was slightly flabbergasted at Zack's lack of care for Aeris and so was I. "Are you really prepared to leave her to raise your child?"

Zack hesitated. "She's prepared for the worse."

"You're avoiding the question." Vincent replied in a monotone voice. Vincent and I both noticed that Zack said _she _and not _me _or _I_. Zack's eyes shifted from Vincent's stare to the floor. I understand where he was coming from; he wanted to provide Aeris and his unborn child a life of prosperity, even if it resulted in his demise; however, I understood where Vincent was coming from. Leaving Aeris without the emotional support that is needed from a lover will be difficult on Aeris. There are some emotions that I, Vincent, Tifa, and Yuffie can't show or give; only Zack can.

"I can't let you guys fight this on your own." Zack finally said.

"If you want to help, then help us find Lucrecia. The last thing we need is unnecessary death and bloodshed." I replied.

"Our only lead is Katherine. Until she has a premonition or a hunch, we are all sitting ducks." Vincent said angrily.

He has a point; without Lucrecia, we can't make a move, and if we can't make a move then Hojo has more time to cause destruction. The three of us went back to silent mode. None of didn't know what to do. My front door opened and I saw Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie came into the living room. My eyes were now fixed on Tifa. Her eyes didn't show any despair but it didn't resonate happiness either.

"I'm fine Cloud." Tifa reassured.

I let go a breath that I didn't realize I was holding when she walked in the living room. I needed to hold her; I felt so empty. I had told everyone to leave my home and they did with no questions asked. I locked door and went into the bedroom. I slammed my body on the bed, feeling so much frustration. Tifa gently sat on the bed. I knew my eyes were filled with worry. The stress of ensuring Tifa is safe at all times and the fate of the world is partially on my shoulders…..it's starting to take a toll on me. I wanted to scream in frustration. I hid my face with my hands, not wanting to show Tifa my vulnerable state. I felt her get closer to me and her soft hands touched the back of my head as she exerted force in them to lift my head. She gently pressed my head on her breasts in a loving, caring way, and I felt my body relax a little. We didn't exchange any words; we both knew the dilemma that's in front of us. I believe I fell asleep in her arms in the same position because being in Tifa's arms was all that I remember.

**Zack's POV**

I can't wait to the day comes when I finally get to see and feel my child kick. Being a father is harm warming, but I wish I could enjoy the occasion more. With this drama that's going on, I can't focus on Aeris and the baby like I want to. My fingers lazily traveled Aeris's stomach as she was sleeping. It was a ritual for her stomach to be caressed until she fell asleep. I don't know what will happen to me in the future so I'm trying to be involved with the pregnancy as much as I can. I haven't told Aeris that I won't be able to fight alongside Vincent, Cloud, and possibly Yuffie. I don't want her to feel like she's holding me back from something. I'm not stating that she feels that way. I know I would if the roles were reversed.

I wonder what my child's gender is. I haven't even thought about names yet. I think that's a woman thing, but I am the father so I play an important role in this as well. I saw Aeris's eyes flutter open out of my peripheral. I didn't want to alarm her by making a sudden movement so I continued to make small trails up her stomach.

"What's on your mind?" Aeris asked in the middle of her yawn.

I stopped my actions as I glanced up at her. Her eyes lazily looked at mine as I cast them away from her sight. I hate it when she can see right through me. "Are you concerned about your possible demise?" Aeris finally asked.

I glanced at her. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not fighting."

She frowned. "But Cloud and Vincent needs you."

"Not as much as you and my child needs me. I would be a fool if I choose combat over the two of you." I sat up in the bed to face Aeris better so she could see the seriousness in my face. As much as I feel like I should fight, it isn't the right thing to do. I thought going down as a hero would be the best option, but it isn't. "If this dilemma results in my death then how will I be able to raise our son or daughter?"

Aeris stared at me as her eyes began to moisten. I hugged her upper body tightly and let out a sigh. "I've made my decision and this is it. I have no regrets; this is where my heart resides so don't ever think differently."

I felt her head bob against my chest and hugged her tighter. I was an idiot to even think such a reckless action. Cloud and Vincent will have to fight alone. I have a family to look out for.

**Yuffie's POV**

It's like an unstable wavelength; I'm talking about my life. First things are great, then bad, then great again, then horrible. I had gotten Vincent back and the house that we've built together, but now I find out about Lucrecia. I feel like I can't compete with her. Her and Vincent have history, and though Vincent and I have history, it's nothing compared to Lucrecia's. Not only that, he may have a change of heart now that he knows that Lucrecia's intentions against him were for the good and not the bad. I didn't say anything to Vincent about my feelings. Monday came and now I'm at work, plating the last dish of my shift. I went to the back and wished Al and Bob a good evening before going out to the parking lot.

I told Vincent I would drive myself to work; I wanted some time to myself because I know Vincent can read every emotion inside of me. I sulked to my car and fiddled with my purse to get my keys out. I glanced at my hood and noticed a bouquet of flowers. I slightly smiled as I grabbed them. I'm not really a flower girl but it was nice to receive them. My smile grew a little wider when I noticed the card; it was from Matius. I do like the attention from other men, but I do have a boyfriend, a boyfriend that may be having second thoughts about us.

Sighing, I tossed the flowers in the passenger seat and drove off. I threw the flowers in the back seat so Vincent wouldn't see them. I went inside my house and noticed Vincent writing down a few things on a piece of paper as he wedges his phone between his shoulder and ear. I sat across from him at the dining room table and moments later he was off the phone.

"How was work?" Vincent asked, not looking up at me. He was still writing a few things on the paper.

"It was fine." I replied gloomily.

Dammit….. He stopped writing and looked up at me. I should've replied in a more cheerier tone. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and that made Vincent stare at me harder. He placed the pen on the paper and folded his arms to observe me. I really hated that. "Is this about Lucrecia?" He finally asked.

When I didn't reply, I heard a slight huff from him. "You still believe that I'm in love with her?"

I nodded a little. "I can't compete with her, Vincent. You guys have so much history and-

"And we don't?" Vincent asked in an unnoticed angered tone.

"Yes we do but it's nothing compared to Lucrecia. I just feel a little insecure now that Lucrecia is in the picture and-

"That's where you're wrong." Vincent interrupted again. "She's not the light of my life, you are. If I really wanted to be Lucrecia, I wouldn't have made a life with you. You shouldn't feel intimidated by Lucrecia."

I started twiddling my fingers. "But I am."

I heard Vincent get up from his seat and I felt his enormous body tower over me. I felt his gauntlet lightly scratch my arm as he began caressing it. He used his other hand and lifted my chin so I would face him.

"What do I have to do to convince you otherwise?"

Honestly, there was nothing he could do. I'm the one with the problem. "It's not you, it's me. This is an insecurity that I have within myself."

"Let me help you with that." Vincent replied and before I knew it, he lifted me up from the chair and into our bedroom.

"_Hey freaky girl, wake up!"_ Katherine's voice was ringing in my ears as I began to slowly wake up.

"What!?" I hissed.

"_We need to talk about that Matius guy. Remember that premonition we had when you shook his hand?"_

"Yeah, what about it?

Katherine groaned. _"Seriously Yuffie, think about it for a while."_

I remember being in my car a week or two ago and that's when Matius shook my hand. I did have a premonition but what was it? My eyes snapped at the realization. I remember the dark wings and the glimpse of gold. He had to be infected with Hojo's toxin.

"Hojo's toxin…." I finally replied to Katherine.

"_Right. We need to dig deeper and find some more information about this Matius guy. Did he leave a greeting card with the flowers he bought for you?"_

I shuddered my and looked over to Vincent. He was in a small ball with his back against me. I slowly got out of the bed and grabbed my robe that was on the floor to cover my naked body. I tip toed out of the room and went into the dining room to grab my keys. I took another quick glance at the stairs before going out the door. I opened the back door and began rummaging through the flowers to look for a card, and as Katherine guessed, there was a greeting card.

I flipped it over and saw Matius's phone number. The premonition can't be ignored; I doubt Katherine have premonitions about random people so Matius must play an important part in this. I grabbed the flowers- what were left of them anyways- and threw them in the outside trash can. I closed and locked my car door before returning inside the house. I went to the dining room and grabbed my phone. I noticed it was almost midnight; it's kind of late to call someone over the phone.

"_You have to call him." _Katherine retorted. _"He bought you flowers so I'm pretty sure he's expecting a call from you anyways."_

Well when she put it that way, it makes sense. I dialed the number on my phone and held the device to my ear and glanced at the stairs to look out for Vincent. On the second ring, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matius. Thanks for the flowers. I really appreciate it." I hope that didn't come out phony. I mean it is phony, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh Yuffie! I was expecting your call. A beautiful woman like you deserves them. So, are you still cooking for the same guy?"

"_We need this guy to play to our rules so lie." _Katherine replied quickly.

"No. I ended that." Damn! I said that without giving it much thought.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that." His voice told a different story. "Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you met me this Saturday at my bar now would it?"

His bar? I don't like the sound of that. Bad things happen at bars, but I needed to find out information about this guy, so, against my better judgment, I agreed.

"I must warn you." Matius started. "This isn't a regular bar. This is afantasy bar. You'll see when you get here. Just dress sexy and tell the bouncer that you're there to see me and give him your name."

I said okay and hung up the phone. A fantasy bar? What the hell is he talking about?

"_You're sexiness is really going to be tested." _Katherine stated. _"A fantasy bar is a place where men and women have their darkest, sexiest fantasies fulfilled. Bondage, extreme, S&M, role-plays; you name it, those places have it."_

"Why are you telling me this now?" I shouted louder than intended.

"_Because I knew you would decline."_

"Thanks a lot Katherine, if you haven't noticed, I'm in a relationship with Vincent, and he's going to kill me when he finds out what I'm up to."

"_He doesn't have to know. Besides, if anything happens just summon me. I'm pretty sure you're going to be the only woman in his private quarters. Sometime before Saturday, we have to stop by Victoria Secret and get you something that oozes sexy."_

Katherine…. I really hate you now.

I am so nervous. It's Saturday night, and I need to make my way over to Matius's fantasy bar. He gave me the location and directions last night. The problem is, I haven't told Vincent, but I know I have to tell him tonight. I hid a secret from him before, and I won't do it again. Even though I was going to transform regardless, it was still something I kept from him. I glanced at the mirror and studied my appeared. I had on dark blue stiletto heels with a low, black skirt that matched my see-through corset; you could see my entire upper body except for my breasts. Katherine convinced me to buy a choker to really make the outfit come together.

Luckily it was a little chilly out tonight so a pea coat would go perfectly with this. I saw Vincent's reflection, and I turned towards him. I saw his eyes began to undress me. "What's the occasion?" Vincent asked.

"Um…..Katherine and I have a lead on the case." I replied not looking at him.

"Really?" I looked up at him and his lustful eyes were now the burning intensity of the sun. "What's the catch? I'm assuming that outfit has something to do with it?"

I nodded. "Yes. Um…. There's this guy name Matius that really likes me. He's a regular customer at my job. He invited me to his fantasy bar."

Vincent's stare grew harder. "Did you have any intensions on telling me?" He growled as he slowly approached me.

"Yes I did." My voice started to shake as I began backing away. "But this is the only way I can get information out of this guy. I knew you wouldn't approve but if anything goes wrong, Katherine will take care of everything."

My back was against the mirror, and I had nowhere to go. Vincent's body was pressed against mine, but I noticed the glare wasn't as intense as it previously was. "Elaborate the situation for me."

"Well, like I said, this guy is a regular customer at the restaurant. I shook his hand when he introduced himself to me and I had a premonition. I didn't think much of it at the time because this was before I knew about Katherine. Katherine made me remember about it a couple of night ago and we believe that he's infected with Hojo's toxin because in the premonition I saw dark wings with a hint of gold; it was something similar to what Katherine was fighting a week ago."

I was relieved when his glare completely left his eyes. I knew how he felt. I was his, and he didn't approve of this situation, but it's obvious he can't go in the bar and shoot everyone in sight. His hand traveled up my thigh and stopped at my hips.

"You do know I don't approve of this do you?" Vincent asked darkly.

I nodded. "I wouldn't either if I was in your position."

His hand traveled up my stomach and stopped my breast, giving it a little squeeze. "Let me explain something to you: you go in there and get as much information as you can. Don't let this man touch you; don't even let him look at your sacred areas. Those are for me."

I nodded and smiled a little. "I'm only yours Vincent. I promise if things get ugly, Katherine will finish him up."

He nodded. "Katherine, make sure my queen comes back to me clean."

"_I will Valentine. I will guide her."_

"She said she'll guide me." I repeated.

Vincent stared at me for a few moments before kissing me. He broke apart and took a couple of steps back. "Now go before I change my mind."

**Until next time readers….**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the delayed update. School and work is kicking my ass. Anyways, thanks to Celestia N Luna, Psychotic Emo Kitty, makoblue93, and CupofTeaforAliceandHatter for the reviews.**

**Celestia N Luna- No problems for mentioning you on YouTube ^_^**

**Psychotic Emo Kitty- I haven't decided how the baby is going to look, but he or she will be adorable ^_^**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter- I hope to continue to please you with this story ^_^**

**Makoblue93- Thanks for the kind words. I hope you enjoy Extraterrestrial if you read it ^_^**

**WARNING: This chapter contains more plot twists and italic writing to represent extraterrestrial speech. This chapter will mostly take place in Yuffie's POV. You have been warned.**

My heart was racing, and I could barely walk towards the club known as Pleasure Paradise. How original can a person get? I played the scenario over and over in my head: be sexy, get Matius in his private corridors, threaten him by force if I have to, and make him talk. Not so hard right? Right. If he tries anything, summon Katherine and all will be great. I totally have this in the bag….after I hurl into this bush. Yeah, I felt the chicken alfredo that I ate earlier escape my intestines and into the bushes that were not too far from my car. I glanced around my surroundings and was satisfied to see no one seeing me. Okay Yuffie, get it together.

"_Yes, please get it together." _Katherine scolded. _"We need you to be the sexy daredevil bitch that you are in order to execute this properly."_

"Well it's easy for you to say! You're comfortable with your sexuality; I'm not!" I hissed in a hushed voice in case someone walked by.

"_Let's not go down that road okay? Chew on some gum and be sure to get a shot of liquor once you're inside the bar. It'll calm your nerves."_

After I puked my guts out, I went back to my car and chewed on a stick of gum for a couple of minutes before disposing it in the trash. I confidentially got out my car and strolled towards the entrance. Maybe a shot of alcohol will do me some good. I thought my outfit was too revealing, you should've seen some of the outfits some of these women were wearing. A brunette that went in before me and she had on some pink stilettoes with her ass hanging out….literally. The skirt covered her vagina but not her butt. It was red and she had on a black corset with her nipples out. Seriously, this is totally appropriate if you were in your bedroom but in public? Wow….just wow. Okay, stop being a judgmental bitch and do your job. After the brunette went inside, I stepped forward but the bouncer's arm blocked my path.

"You have to have the appropriate attire to enter this facility."

I stared at the bouncer, and I don't like the he's looking at me. "I have on something sexy. I'm just a little chilly."

"I'll be the judge of that." The bouncer winked at me as a smile crept on his face.

Oh gosh…. He's probably undressing me with his eyes. It's bad enough I have to show my frame to Matius. I don't want to show the goods to this dude. I needed to come up with something quick. There's no way in hell I'm showing off in front of this guy.

"I'm here to visit Matius. I'm pretty sure he has informed you about me. I'm his 'late night special'." It's amazing to me how I can go from super shy Yuffie to super sexy Yuffie in the matter of seconds.

The bouncer's smile started to disappear as he grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket. He read what was on the paper, glanced at me, and then shifted his eyes back on the paper. Matius must've given him a description of me. He shoved the paper back in his pocket and motioned for me to go inside. I made a low huffing sound before going inside. I thought the smell of sex would fill my nostrils but thankfully it didn't. There were bunches of people slow dancing on the dance flow. I noticed the bar and immediately headed towards the area. I ordered a shot of white liquor; something that wasn't strong but wasn't too weak either. I paid the barmaid after taking my shot and I felt my body relax a little.

I knew I had to take this trench coat eventually so I stood up and took it off slowly. I turned my head to see who was the source of the small whistle I heard. I casually smiled and sat back down in my chair.

"_Did he give you a specific time?" _Katherine asked.

"No. He just told me to meet him upstairs but there are a lot of people here and I don't want to be searching here forever."

"_You better start searching now. The sooner, the better."_

She had a point. I got up from my chair and headed towards the first flight of stairs I saw. This club was definitely a fantasy slash fetish club. I saw a man tied up and dressed in leather with an apple stuck in his mouth. He was being whipped by a blonde and he enjoyed every moment of it. I didn't think men really like that. I walked further down the hall and saw a pink room that contained three women. They were having the time of their lives with the sex machine that was in there. So basically people pay their money here to cheat? Wow. That really bites. Across from the pink room there was a dark room. Well, I'm not sure if it was dark or black but either way it goes it was pretty dark in there. I didn't go near that room in case some creeper tries to snatch me up. At the end of the hallway I saw another flight of stairs. It would make sense if Matius has his private quarters and office at the top so he could see all the action.

Once I was up those stairs, I was greeted by a narrow hallway and two bodyguards. This must be Matius's office. I inhaled and exhaled lowly and began my stride over to the bouncers. Before I could say anything to the men, the door swung open and Matius emerged from the door. His eyes glistened as they danced at my appearance.

"I was just about to call you." Matius said as he hit the end icon on his phone.

I felt my phone vibrate once so it must've been him. He told the bouncers to step aside so I can come in. The two men stepped aside, and I walked inside. I have a current dilemma on my hands: if this situation turns ugly and the end result will be the summoning of Katherine, I'll easily be linked to the incident because the bouncers entered the facility. I didn't think about that until I walked inside Matius's office. It took a lot out of me not to let more chicken alfredo come up. Matius's office was like a sex paradise.

"_Too bad I'm not human and he's the enemy." _

"Katherine!" I hissed a little too loudly.

"Did you say something Yuffie?" Matius asked as he went to the small bar area to make us some drinks.

"No. Just a sharp pain in my head is all." I replied slyly.

He walked towards me with to drinks in his hands. He gave me one glass and began drinking his drink. I, on the other hand, didn't drink my beverage. I never accept drinks from random men. It was a rule that my father always told me.

"You don't want your drink?" Matius questioned as he finished his drink.

I shook my head. "I'm not in the mood for some liquor." I replied honestly. "Let's talk for a minute instead."

He couldn't lace this drink with anything. I don't trust this man. I went over to the lounge area and stood over there to collect my thoughts. I'm not outgoing when it comes to my sexuality so this is going to be difficult to execute.

"I hope we don't talk all night." Matius said, dragging me out of my thoughts. He stood next to me and grabbed my trench coat from my left arm. "I hope you didn't think we were going to talk all night."

I knew he didn't want to just talk to me. I knew he wanted to screw me, an activity he will not engage in tonight. Without making my actions so obvious, I began to quickly scan the room. I felt his hand touch my lower back and my body tensed.

"No need to be so tense dear. Whatever happens here stays here."

I swallowed hard before turning to give him my full attention. He chuckled as he grabbed a remote off the table that was in front of the all-white couch and turn on a radio that was hooked up to surround sound. He sat on the couch and spread his arms and legs. "Show me your moves."

Shit. Now is not the time to panic. "What do you mean by that?" Thank God that came out as a seductive voice and not some scared, pitiful sounding child.

His smirk was beginning to get wider. "Your dance moves and eventually moving to other things."

I didn't let my fear show; I was done letting that take over my body. Mentally counting to ten, I began slowly move my hips. Matius was enjoying every moment of it. It's bad that I'm practically half naked under this lingerie. It's disgusting to think that this man is undressing me with his eyes. Ugh! Stop thinking and just execute the plan! I rolled my hips in a circular motion, at the same time slowly turning my body to observe the glass table. I needed something that will knock Matius out for a couple of minutes. An ashtray? No, that's too light. The Bible? The nerve of this man, but no, that won't do. My eyes light up towards a snow globe. It's the perfect weapon; not too light but not too heavy either. I felt my moves slip so I tighten them and continue my routine. I began rubbing my body, and by this time, I was already facing Matius. His eyes glistened as I began to slowly untie my corset. Of course I wasn't going to show the goods. I needed a simple distraction. The snow globe wasn't too far from my reach, but if I just bend back, it would be too obvious. I unraveled the lace ribbons that were keeping my breasts intact with the corset. I began to bend my back slowly, and I heard a pleasurable grunt from Matius that was swiftly replaced with a small yelp followed by a loud thud from the floor. Thankfully I didn't make him bleed. You go girl!

**Minutes later….**

While Matius was taking a little cat nap, Katherine helped me lug his dead-weight body to a chair and strapped Matius to it with some rope that I stuffed inside my trench coat. In case this thing turns ugly, I left the room to cover my ass and made sure the bouncers saw me. According to the bouncers, I'm the last person that Matius saw so of course all fingers will be pointed at me. Not only that, they know my name; whether or not they can recollect it is beside me. Anyways, I went to the ladies room, transformed into Katherine, and walked back. Katherine had to cough up some money in order to get in, but she did eventually get back into the room nonetheless. At least I'm in the clear. Katherine is beyond comfortable with her body and sexuality. A woman dressed in a sexy red, velvet miniskirt-corset set with a whip in tow wreaks trouble.

Katherine closed the door and locked it. She turned to Matius, who was now coming to his senses in the chair we left him in. Katherine giggled as she began twirling her whip. Everything is going smooth. It's now time for Katherine to take matters into her hands. Lead the way girlie!

**Katherine's POV**

_The nerve of this man. To think he could seduce women with his feeble moves. A woman who hasn't been laid in a while would fall for a man like this scum. Anyways, it's time for this scum to wake up. I have to find out some information and time is running out. I lightly pushed his head, only to get nothing but a measly grunt in return. I frowned upon the figure in front of me and made my hand come with contact with his face. His shoot open as it took him some time to adjust to his current state._

"_Why hello there sleepyhead." I purred._

_Matius frowned at me as he tried to stand up. It was then he became fully aware of his current situation. He tried to yank his wrists away from the ropes but it was useless. _"Who the fuck sure you? Where'sYuffie!?"

"_Now is that a kind way to address your guest? Yuffie went back to cooking for lover and told me to stay to keep you company."_

"Fuck you!"

_Matius you naughty boy. I only allow a man to yell at me when I'm being pleased; however, in this case, I'm not being pleased so there for I don't need the attitude. I smacked Matius across his face, hitting him harder than before._

"_Let's get something understood okay?" I started. "I tried the subtle, flirtatious approach. Now, you've brought the bitch out in me." I grabbed the whip that I sat on the table and firmly grasped it in my right hand. "Now, I have a few questions for you. It's up to you whether or not you get whipped."_

_A low grunt escaped Matius's lips, which was music to my ears. I'm in control, and I plan to keep it that way. _"What do you want?"

_I didn't like his tone. I shoved my heel into his crouch and received a yelp. I withdrew my heel and followed that by with a glare. "I advise you to change that tone of yours. Now, first question: how are you infected with the toxin?"_

_Matius returned a similar glare once the pain subsided in his groin. _"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"_Wrong answer!"_

_I pulled my whip back before flinging it forward on Matius's skin making him scream in agony. I quickly placed my hand over his mouth to muffle his voice. I really don't feel like killing anyone tonight but if I have to, I will._

"_Let's try this again shall we?" I said in a furious tone. "How did you get infected with the toxin?"_

"I think it was by some broad name Sierra. After a few flings, I started noticing some things that were off. She told me she was seeking help from some scientist. I don't know the guy's name."

_It's actually a great thing this man is simple-minded, for the sake of Grimoire. Yuffie has already informed me about Sierra. Hojo infected her at some point and that displeased me, but I need more information than that._

"_Tell me everything you know about the toxin and the woman who infected you."_

"Bitch, I just told you everything I know." He barked.

"_Wrong answer, tone, and choice of words!" My whip made contact with his face, leaving a red mark across his right cheek. His swore another mouth full of words and I whipped him again._

"Boss, is everything okay in there?" _The bouncer asked. I shot Matius a glare, and mouthing to him that if he utters a word about what's going on, I would snap his neck with my whip. He slowly nodded and his goons that I was 'putting it on him real good'. I would've taken that as a compliment if it was coming from a drop-dead- gorgeous man like Vincent._

"_Hey!" Yuffie shouted._

_Oh Yuffie, your boyfriend is hot. Get over it. Anyways, I need to focus my concentration on Matius._

"_Are you ready to give me a proper answer?"_

_Matius shot another glare at me before speaking. "I don't know if I know anything that will help you!" I raised my whip, and Matius flinched. "But I will tell you every detail I know." Satisfied with his sudden change-of-heart, I lowered my weapon. _

"Sierra and I didn't start off as sex buddies. The broad had the nerve to make me work for it. Anyways, in between me sucking up to her just to get a quick hit, she told me about how some dude broke her heart. How he owned some company and slept with his secretaries."

"_What's the name of that company?" _

"I don't know!" Matius barked.

"_Once again, wrong answer and choice of tone!" I smacked him with my whip again, making a red impression across his chest. "You're going to eventually learn. Now, let's try this again. What's the name of the company?"_

"I'm telling you the truth! I don't know!" Matius was now on the verge of breaking down into tears. What a wimp. "All I know is that she told me that their usual spot is the Comfort Inn that's located on Mary Road and Second Street. I think that's where the guy took all of his flings because she told me that's where she found out she wasn't the only woman. Sierra said the man was brilliant. That he was going to dominant his company in full one day."

"_That company….Grimoire and Vincent own stocks in Shinra! Shinra must be the company! Hojo must be the president!" Yuffie noted. "Leave Katherine. We have all the information we need."_

_I did a low nod. "You have been a wonderful boy Matius." I said as I knelled next to him. "But let me say this: if I ever find out this scene has happened, and believe me when I say I will find, I will be the last woman you see and it won't be in a pleasurable manner."_

_He got my gist, and I untied him from the chair. I grabbed Yuffie's trench coat and walked out of the door._

**Yuffie's POV**

What a night. It was 11:30 when I walked into the door. I immediately went upstairs to my bedroom to tell Vincent the new information. He was propped up in the bed reading a book.

"Vince, I have new information for you." I took his eyes away from the book, having an anxious look inside his red orbs.

"Hojo is the president of Shinra." I said, getting straight to the point.

Vincent frowned. "That's impossible. I own a share in Shinra and so does Father. If Hojo was the president, we would've known. As owning part of the company, I'm aware of every dollar Shinra makes. The president sends me an invoice every month by e-mail and mail."

Now it was my turn to frown. "If Hojo isn't the president, then who is?"

"A man by the name of Kadaj. Father and I met him a few times for business-related conversations. He even recommended me some contractors for our home."

I shook my head. "No. Matius specifically told Katherine that he was infected by Sierra. Sierra was messing around with Hojo. He also said that Sierra stated that the man she was messing with was a president and a scientist."

Vincent was now flabbergasted and so was I. Are the payments that are being made to Vincent and Grimoire forged by Hojo himself? If that's the case, then where's Kadaj? I'm only assuming Vincent doesn't talk to Kadaj unless there's something wrong with the business.

"Vincent, you need to call Grimoire first thing in the morning. Something isn't adding up."

He nodded. "Yeah, there's some deceit that needs to be shone in the light."

**Until next time readers….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I'm back with another chapter. Let's hope I can continue this flow of updating at least once a week. Thanks to CupofTeaforAliceandHatter and makoblue93 for the reviews. They mean a lot to me.**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: Thanks for the compliment ^_^**

**Makeblue93: I'm happy to know that you enjoyed Extraterrestrial. **

**Super Tifa: Don't worry about not reviewing. School is kicking my ass too.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains more twists, sadness, and several POV changes. Also, this chapter may be a little longer than the previous one. You have been warned.**

**Topaz's POV**

I now have everything in my arsenal to please President Hojo. Not only did I manage to forge yet another payment to Vincent and Grimoire Valentine, but I think I'm close to pinpointing Lucrecia's location. I haven't confirmed it yet, but it's better than nothing. This news will surely please President Hojo. I executed everything perfectly. Kadaj's death was quick and simple and so was the deed of getting rid of his corpse. However, his death may have been senseless. All this time, I was thinking that Vincent and Grimoire actually gave their addresses to receive payments, but when I looked inside Kadaj's records, it was under a P.O. Box located in Alaska under an alias. That displeased President Hojo but maybe the news of the possible location of his past lover will place a smile on his face.

The information that I found about Lucrecia and Grimoire has been safely tucked away until now. I wanted to present everything to President Hojo at once so I can suck in all the praise. I can hardly wait! I strutted my way down the hall in my newly-bought stilettoes, black mini skirt, and black button up shirt. My hair was done in a tight-curl hairdo though, I think by the time he hears this information, it'll be messed up anyways. When I saw President Hojo's door insight, I didn't even bother to knock; I simply walked inside to find President Hojo and Ruby discussing something amongst themselves. Neither one of them acknowledged my presence.

"President Hojo, I have something that may make you happy."

I tore his eyes away from Ruby to look at me. "It better be good. Ruby and I were discussing the whereabouts about Lucrecia. What could be more important than that?" He growled.

Wait, what? Did President Hojo just say what I think he just said? Ruby may have pinpointed Lucrecia's location!? But how!? Ruby isn't exactly the brightest girl in the world. I shot my eyes in every angle except towards President Hojo's sight. I knew he was mad at me. How is this possible!? It took me weeks to find out this information. Then, my eyes were targeted on the paperwork on President Hojo's desk. They were an exact replica of my paperwork.

"Nothing is more important than that Mr. President." I finally said. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation with Ruby."

I lowly bowed and exit the office. I couldn't believe it. That sly bitch found my paperwork somehow and is now taking the credit for it! I have always tried to get the attention of President Hojo but this was the final straw. He must know that Ruby isn't as intelligent as me. There's no way she could even begin to research the information. It's okay Topaz. It's time to pay those son-of-a-bitches back! I slammed my ass hard on my chair and began flipping through my paperwork until I found the information about the P.O. Box that was registered under an alias. I scanned the information and picked up the phone and dialed a number. After the third ring, I was greeted by a friendly voice asking how I can be helped.

"My name is Topaz Johnson, and I'm calling to ask about a P.O. Box that was created 19 years ago."

**Yuffie's POV**

Vincent barely put his car in park when we arrived at his parents' house. The two of barged into the home and found Eclipse and Phoenix standing in the middle of the living room. Eclipse's tear-stained cheeks made Chaos come out Vincent to comfort her.

"_What's going on?"_ Chaos asked.

"_It's Infalna and Grimoire. I think they had a bad fight."_ Eclipse replied through sobs.

I flicked my eyes towards Phoenix, who had his head downward. Vincent and I didn't ask any questions; we took off through the kitchen and into the basement. When we arrived, I saw Infalna holding a syringe that was filled with a murky-green looking substance. I saw the hurt and daydream in Infalna's eyes. She was staring at it as if the syringe betrayed her in some type of way. Grimoire's back was turned against us. He must've done something wrong; usually him and Infalna would greet anyone whenever they saw someone new in their home, but as of now, this place didn't feel like a home, at least not to Grimoire and Infalna.

"Mother, Father, what's going on?" Vincent asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Grimoire." Infalna said, completely ignoring Vincent. She stood up and went to her husband and forced him to look her in the eyes. Neither I nor Vincent dared to speak. This is a matter between the two in front of us, not us. "What exactly is this concentration?"

"It is the original substance that Lucrecia and I created 19 years ago. It contains the toxin levels Hojo possesses. I fused it with a milky fluid called Fental. It is a substance that only exists in Phoenix and when combined with the original substance I created all those years ago, it could wipe out an extraterrestrial in a matter of seconds." Grimoire replied calmly.

"Then what is it doing in our home? It was hidden away from the human eye. Why hide such a valuable piece to our arsenal?"

"Phoenix poses Fental. In a dangerous stasis, Phoenix can pass the Fental on to another living thing, causing it to die, before ultimately dying himself. I knew about the toxin levels before Sierra's death so I had combined the two substances. If the day had come, then I was going to inject myself with the drug and have Phoenix pass it over to a person who is the bearer of this toxin. A huge sacrifice, but the world can be at ease."

"Grimoire, that's no longer necessary." I interjected. "I have a lead on the case."

I informed Infalna and Grimoire about how Katherine and I made Matius talk about how he gotten the toxin and how their payments from Shinra is forged by someone. "We are another step closer to fining Hojo. Please Grimoire, don't do this."

"I promised myself I wouldn't do anything unnecessary; I would wait until the cards are played." Grimoire reassured me.

"Father, where did you hide the drug? You may have unintentionally given us the best weapon in the coming fight."

"Behind the picture with me holding you."

"I don't know what's going on between you and Mother, but I want you two to fix it." Vincent spoke to both his parents sternly as if he was the parent. "I need you guys to stay together. Mother, don't let this one act of deceit turn you away from years of dedication to Father. Have he ever deceived you before?"

Infalna glanced at her son. "No, not once."

Vincent nodded and glanced at Grimoire. "Father, you've got a lot of making up to do. We have to put that to the side. Now, we must figure out how our payments were being forged. Kadaj never told anyone any information related to our settlement of the company."

"Let's start off with our P.O. Box." Grimoire stated.

Vincent and Grimoire went over to the computer that was located on the right end of the lab. While the men were at the computer, Infalna started to inch out of the lab. Her head was hung low and she didn't look up at me until I placed my hand gently on her shoulder.

"Infalna, please don't anything irrational. That man loves you." I whispered.

"Oh I'm not angry or upset. I'm just a little hurt is all. Nothing too bad is going to happen. I just need to recollect my thoughts." Infalna smiled.

I could tell it was genuine, but it held that the hurt was bothering her. She gave the syringe to me and quietly walked upstairs. I sighed and walked over to where Grimoire and Vincent were at. Both of the men had their eyes glued to the screen.

"The last payment was two days ago under a Kadaj Johnson." Grimoire said as he scanned the screen. "Everything appears to be in order."

"Don't be easily fooled, Father. Do a cross-check with every Shinra employee with the last name Johnson." Vincent stated as his eyes danced across the screen.

Grimoire hit a few keys and moments later he was on a screen with every Shinra employee with the last name Johnson. Thankfully there were only three people; two guys and one woman.

"_The woman has to be it." _Katherine said.

"I agree." Grimoire and Vincent turned around at me because of my sudden outburst. "Katherine was saying that she believed it's the woman who forged the payment, and I agree with her. I mean, come on. Hojo appears to be the type of guy who's interested in having a sexual relationship with every one of his employees except for the men. I bet my life that the two men are maintenance guys."

"See if you can pull up the employee profile." Vincent said to Grimoire.

A few clicks and we were staring at the profile screen. As I suspected, both of the men were part of the maintenance team. Grimoire hovered the hand cursor over the last employee and left-clicked on her name, Topaz Johnson. She was one of Hojo's personal assistance. She has got to be the one who forged the payment.

"Question, why is it that we're just finding out that Hojo is alive?" I asked.

"Kadaj, the previous president, probably was being paid not to say anything." Grimoire said. "It would explain his recent distance. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't dead already."

"This Topaz Johnson must've forged it, especially since she's one of Hojo's personal assistance." Vincent left the computer screen and went to the desk to dial a number.

"Why forge a payment?" I asked Grimoire.

"Probably to keep Vincent and I out of their hair, but if they were smart, they should've let us wonder about our payment and made a possible visit to the office, where Hojo could've easily killed us. It's a good thing that their dumber than us." Grimoire concluded as he went back to the screen that showed their payment information."

"We have the advantage." Vincent stated as he came back to the computer screen. "We have the lethal drug alone with the location of Hojo. By having this payment formed, we now know where Hojo resides."

"We need to keep that advantage. I just called about our P.O. Box in Alaska. Apparently, there was someone by the name of Topaz Johnson, who recently called about our P.O. Box."

"We know where she works. We need to go there, threaten her and see if she knows where Lucrecia is at!" I screamed by accident.

"We have to be more discreet than that." Grimoire stated as he closed the window. "Vincent, I need you to follow up on our lead while I settle some affairs with your mother."

Vincent nodded. "Can I come wi-

My sentence was cut off when my phone rang. It was a special ringtone that I made specifically for my father. I answered the phone and heard my father's voice; it was weak and it seemed he was clinging onto his life. I mouthed 'I need to take this somewhere else' to Vincent and Grimoire before walking up the stairs.

"Dad? What's going?" I sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Yuffie, I just wanted to talk to you for a couple of minutes." His voice seemed to get weaker by every word he said.

"Dad, don't talk too much. Which hospital are you currently in?

There was no point in asking him was he in hospital or not. I knew he was in one.

"Saint Peters on 5th Street."

"Okay, hang on Daddy. I'm on my way."

I disconnected from the conversation as Vincent was coming up the stairs. I knew he had seen the sadness on my face; it was an apparent feature on my face. "What's wrong?"

"It's my Dad….Vincent; take me back to the house so I can get my car. He needs me. It's his final moments."

Vincent closed the gap between us and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Would you like to conquer this alone?"

I nodded. "I need to. Thanks for being here for me."

Vincent stared into my eyes for a couple of moments. "You're handling this better than I expected."

"I'm learning to become stronger. I now you have to follow up on the lead so let's get going. See you later Grimoire." I called over Vincent's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your hurt."

I nodded towards Grimoire and silently thanked him for his kind words. Vincent and I left the kitchen and went into the living room. Vincent summoned Chaos back inside of him and left the house in a swift movement; more than likely elaborating the current situation. Chaos cheered Eclipse and Phoenix up well. They were both running and flying around the house trying to kill each other. I gave Grimoire the syringe before walking out the door, completely forgetting that I had that thing in my hand.

**Grimoire's POV**

I clutched the small fate in my hand, but not tightly. I knew it was wrong to go behind my wife's back. She means the world to me, and I was only doing my actions because, at the time, it may have been the right thing to do, and who knows, it may still be the best thing to do. I can't guarantee anything anymore. As my wife, Infalna should prepare for the worst. She knew that when she opened that door for me all those years ago, obstacles would constantly get in the way. As her husband, it is my sworn duty to protect her, even if that means I have to deceive her from time to time. Heartless, I know, but with beings like extraterrestrials existing, it would be terrible if their powers were harnessed to perform vicious acts. The clattering of something hitting against the floor tore me away from my thoughts.

I wasn't surprised when I saw a suitcase handle clutched inside Infalna's hand. It killed her to do this; I saw it in her eyes. She casually came up to me and scooted the suitcase towards me and placed its handle in my hand.

"I'm sorry, Grimoire. I need some time to think without your presence in this home."

I placed an index finger over her lips. "There's no need to apologize. I was in the wrong and I'm man enough to say that."

I outstretched my hand containing the syringe to her and placed it in her hands. I gave her a forehead kiss and beckoned Phoenix to come. I turned and walked outside.

"Don't walk out of here thinking that I don't love you because I do." Infalna called out to me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my determined wife holding back tears. She really is a toughie. "A thought like that never crept into my mind. I love you too Infalna. I'll call you when I find a suitable place, if that's alright with you?"

She nodded and I walked to my car. I heard the front door to my- no our home close. I knew behind those doors, Infalna was struggling to keep her emotions together. I'm sorry honey….

**Yuffie's POV**

It's now time to face yet another tragic event in my life, though, with this particular event, I knew it was coming. I knew my father didn't have long on this Earth. Surprisingly, I haven't shed not one tear. Not when Vincent was taking me back to our home to get my car, or on my way driving to the hospital. It seemed like a never-ending hallway that I was walking. I knew my father's room was coming soon. I entered his room once I found it, and saw him lying on the bed with at least two tubes shoved inside his nose. It comes to a point in life where a child sees their parent inside a hospital with tubes shoved in their noses. As bad as that may seem, it's easier on the child to bury the parent, not the parent burying the child. It must be painful burying someone that you brought into the world.

I gingerly rubbed my father's head to get his attention; he was in a light sleep. His eyes sparked with happiness once his eyes were able to focus on my face.

"I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah." I noticed that his heartbeat wasn't strong on the heart monitor. "How long did they give you?"

I knew my father's time is coming. "Two weeks."

I didn't want my shock to show. I knew my father wanted to die then and there. "Dad, I know about you asking Vincent to kill you."

A soft, but strained chuckle escaped my father's lip. "So you know about that huh? Sweetheart, don't be angry with him. He declined immediately."

"No, I understand where you're coming from." I said pointing to the heart monitor and several tubes that surrounded his body. "It must suck to have your last days spent in a hospital bed. I know you don't want to continue on like this, and I can't see you like this."

"You mean, you'll do it?"

I nodded and he must've killed my dad's face to move his muscles to form a smile. As if on cue, his primary doctor walked inside the room. I told him that if this hospital allowed it, I would inject the drug into him. After signing a few papers, the doctor gave me simple instructions about where I should inject my dad. The doctor left minutes later to give us some privacy.

"Yuffie, before I go, let me say some things to you." Coughs took over for a few moments and it took him a couple of seconds to regain his speech. "I know you're upset with your mother and you have every right to be, but pick up the phone and call her. You don't have to have a conversation; just call to see if she's still breathing."

"I promise dad."

"Also, do things that make you happy. Vincent and his aura seem to keep that bright smile on your face. Keep it that way."

"What do you mean by aura?"

"Yuffie, I'm your father. I know that there's something about Vincent that's ambiguous to the human eye, and I know he passed that on to you. You'll understand it when you become a parent."

My dad is a very intelligent man. I never once thought any different. If he wants to know the 'aura' before he passes over, then I would gladly tell him. "Would you like to know who Vincent truly is?"

My father gave me a weak nod and I told him everything. Chaos, Neo Bahamut, Hellmasker, Death Gigas, Gillian Beast, Grimoire, Infalna, Aeris, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Phoenix, Eclipse, and most importantly, me. He deserved to know.

"Is this power used for the good?" My dad finally asked as more coughs erupted from his body.

"Yes, though, if in the wrong heart, it can be devastating. That's what we're trying to prevent."

He nodded. "Thanks sweetie for telling me everything. Now, I'm ready to go home."

I nodded knowing that he wanted his fate injected in him. I took the needle in center of his neck on the right hand side like the doctor instructed me to and jammed the needle into his neck. Without hesitation, I pressed the button down and watched the drug take my dad away. I thought he would gasp for air but instead, a smile crept over his face.

"I love you Yuffie, and tell Vincent I said to take…..care of….you. He should….protect you….at all costs. Tell him I said…..I accept him…..no matter what. He…..will be….a great son-in-law….one day. I've come….to love him too….because he loves you. Stay bright…..Yuffie."

His smile slowly faded as the drug has made its course inside his body. I gently closed his eyes and kissed his forehead. I killed-no took my dad out of his misery. I called the doctor in and told him that my dad has died peacefully. I sign some more forms and he helped me contact a funeral home that wasn't too far from my home. After a few minutes with the funeral home, which they were going to pick up my dad's body tomorrow afternoon, I left the hospital with not one tear in my eye. Am I becoming stronger or am I just coping better?

**Until next time readers….**


	12. Chapter 12

**You abandoned us for a month and a half and expect us to welcome you back with open arms!? I'm sorry angry reader! I was busy and lazy! Stop dedicating so much time to that damn YouTube channel of yours! I know you're right, but starting next year, I will have an update schedule available on my profile. You just damn better have one. Now, get to writing the damn chapter before I kick your ass! Yes ma'am or sir…..**

**Anyways, thanks to CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, Super Tifa, and Celestia N Luna for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me.**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: I'm happy to know that this story is very satisfying for you. I promise my updates be more available to my readers.**

**Celestia N Luna: I'm glad this story has such an impact on you. Hopefully I can continue that groove.**

**Super Tifa: No, thank you for sticking around with my shenanigans. I've been very lazy, but I promise that things will come through much better.**

**WARNING: This chapter may be rusty due to my absence on this site. Also, this chapter contains extraterrestrial thoughts, POV change, and character introduction. You have been warned.**

**Vincent's POV**

I waited for the woman in question to exit out of the hell facility known as Shinra. It's seems like an eternity since I killed Rufus. He would still be breathing if he had followed my demands. I was rebellious back then, but then, Yuffie came along. I felt she interrupted my life, but instead, she made it better, and that made an unsettling feeling in my chest. Perhaps my life would still be hell if she didn't force herself upon me.

"_It was for the best"_

"_Indeed Chaos."_

I saw Topaz leave the building. From my observation, she was the last Shinra employee to leave. I've been sitting in the parking lot for a little over two hours. The best part was I didn't see Hojo; now, don't get confused. I hate this man for everything he has done to me, and I can't wait to be the one to deliver the finishing blow, but I'm ill-equipped. He could easily take me out, if dying was a possible fate. I'm not so sure about anything. He will pay for what he has done to me. Feeling my anger getting the best of me, I quietly opened and closed my car door. If Shinra is still how it was two years ago then are cameras stationed at every corner of the building. They're very sensitive to sounds. Using the very few parked cars as cover, I quickly began my stealth movements towards the blonde. She was a nicely dressed woman but her walk told a different story; it was almost as if she was pissed and in a hurry. I hid behind a car that was directly parked behind what I assumed to be her car.

When she opened the car door I purposely made a soft noise so I could get her attention. I'm not sure how far the cameras can see, and I'm not taking any chances. There was a pause before I heard shuffling in the front seat. This time I threw a rock against the parked car to the left of me. I saw her head snap in the direction from the reflection of the mirror. I turned my head fully towards the window and I saw the shocked expression on her face. Dressed in an all-black attire, she thought I was going to rob her.

"I know you forged the payments, and I also know you know where Lucrecia is located." I whispered in a threating tone.

"You've got the wrong woman." She hissed back

"Don't play games with, Topaz. Now, you can be a good girl and tell me what you know or we can do this the hard way."

Her expression softened as my words sunk into her head. "You're Vincent!" She said in a surprised, suppressed tone. "You're just the man I want to see."

She casually got out of the car and walked near me and opened the trunk. She went back to the front of the car and I noticed a manila folder in her hands. She was being discreet with her actions and that made me less tense. I slowly stood up, making sure that I was completely concealed behind the trunk and faced the blonde.

"Why do you need to see me?"

"Everything you need to know is in this manila folder. I don't have an exact address as to where Lucrecia is at, but I did manage to find a decrypted code, though I wasn't able to crack it." She stated as she handed me the folder.

I didn't take my eyes away from her. She seems like a woman would is smart and intelligent, yet she degrades herself by always proving herself to scum like Hojo. Her actions are noble and are in my favor, but why help the enemy?

"I'm your boss's nemesis. Why help the opposing side?"

She hung her head in shame. "Personal reasons that I don't wish to talk about with a stranger, but the gist is that I did my best yet I wasn't recognized for it. Ruby was always Hojo's favorite. Little does he know that it was me who found all the information. Ruby just took the credit. I wanted to prove to him that I was better at everything."

"You seem intelligent enough to work for another company. Don't squander your life by proving your worth with trash." She raised her head up in confusion. "I don't know you from a can of paint, but I can tell you have some dignity left inside of you. You're an attractive woman with a brain. Use it."

My little 'therapy session' must've worked because she responded with a bright, white smile. Since when did I ever become so encouraging to other's needs? She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I took her hand and we gave each other respect.

"Thank you Vincent. Now, take that son-of-a-bitch down. If you need more information, I'll be here, until I get another position that is."

I nodded and made my way back to the car without being seen. Topaz gave me a thumbs-up as she drove away from the building. I'm glad I decided to park a ways away from the Shinra building in case there is a stationed security guard doing their job. The sun was beginning to settle, and I knew Yuffie would be home soon. I'll deal with this folder after I help Yuffie.

Minutes later I was walking into my home. I immediately closed and locked the front door before going upstairs. A part of me wanted to see Yuffie and a part of me didn't. I don't want to see her hurt, but I know I'm the only person that can help ease her pain. The bedroom doors were slightly jarred when I finally arrived in front of them. I slowly pushed the doors open and saw Yuffie standing in front of the window. It was obvious she knew my presence so announcing myself would be stupid. I slowly walked towards her, slightly afraid of what has become of her.

She didn't flinched when I touched her shoulder. She allowed me to wrap my arms around her and she sunk into my soft embrace. I saw the left side of her face and saw not one tear; not even a tear stained.

"_She's bottling in her emotions. Don't say anything. Let her do all of the talking."_

Again, I followed Chaos's demand without a complaint. I began caressing her stomach tenderly as she left out a soft sigh.

"He's out of his misery, Vince." I replied by holding her tightly. "My dad and I used to watch the sun set when I was little, but things changed when my mom decided to a house wife, and he had to do extra hours at work. It was selfish thing for her to do. My dad made great money, and it helped him that my mom was working too. Effie and I never had to ask for anything, but he went into a financial bind after my mom quit working. Effie and I were little and my mom thought we were too young to understand what was going on, but we knew."

"There were times where my dad didn't eat a meal because there wasn't enough. He skipped meals but he made sure his wife and children were able to eat. My dad used to work a lot of hours and my mom would sometimes not have dinner on the table. I remember one time Effie and I made my dad several sandwiches for him to eat for dinner. That facial expression will always be imprinted in my mind. He was happy that his girls cared for him, and this was one particular night where he skipped dinner the previous night. He worked on an empty stomach and he devoured those sandwiches. It was that night that Effie and I vowed that we would appreciate our future boyfriend and husbands."

"My dad struggled but once he finished college, his financial problems seized and everything appeared to be fine but marital problems surfaced. My dad, Effie, and I didn't have an easy life. It seems like the only person that had an easy life was my mom. You know, I called her and told her about my dad, and you know what she told me?"

I didn't even bother to answer the obvious rhetorical question. I just held Yuffie tighter. "She told me 'Is that it?' No, 'How are you coping?', or 'When's the funeral?', or 'Do you need me to do anything?' Just a simple fucking 'Is that fucking it!?'"

I wanted to desperately tell her some generic statement to ease the pain, but I can't interfere with her banter. She needs these thoughts expelled from her mind. "All I wanted is for my mom to care about my dad for once! The hell with me! As long as she could appreciate my dad then I would be happy, but she ruined it! She ruined everything! She's the reason why my dad suffered, and she's he reason why my dad was in so much pain!"

She choked by the tears that were trying to cascade from her eyes. I knew she didn't want to face me, and I wasn't trying to make her face me. "Vincent, I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused to you. I'm trying so hard not to be my mom but instead, I'm turning into her."

"No you're not." I had to speak up. I turned her body so she was now facing me. I saw the watery eyes but she refused to let them fall. Yuffie, you're so tough. I embraced her again, and she returned the same embrace. "I will not allow you to disrespect yourself like that. Yes, you have hurt me in the past, but you have been forgiven. You try so hard to be perfect that you end up failing. You're human Yuffie. It's expected of you to fail at some point."

I was surprised that I didn't hear a sob erupt from my chest. "Yuffie, you don't have to pretend to be tough as nails around me."

"But," She choked out. "I don't like it when you see me like this."

"I don't either, but Yuffie, I'm your lover. I'm going to see everything about you. Let it out."

As my words sunk into her mind, I felt my shirt beginning to get wet a little. I guided our bodies against the wall on the right-hand side of the bed and sat on the floor. I had a crying Yuffie still clutched to me chest, but it wasn't the type of cry I expected. It was a soft cry and barely audible. She's learning to deal with things as they are handed to her. It was then that I understood. Because she saw her mother degrade her father in such manners, she didn't want the same fate for her relationships. It was a flop with Harry and when she slipped up a couple of weeks ago with her betrayal, and I temporarily ended our relationship, she saw her mother. She saw me as her father, the one being hurt.

"Yuffie, it's okay to make a mistake. We both said some things that were intentionally said to hurt each other. I was in the wrong as well. I moved on, and I have you back here with me. I love Yuffie. I want you stop hurting about your past, and create new memories for you."

She lifted her head from my chest to face me. Her eyes glistened with hope. "Is that even possible?"

"You did it for me. I'm not the same man three years ago. I hated you because you were opening feelings that I didn't want to feel for any woman, but I stopped fighting you, and when I did," I cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. "I felt you, and it was one of the most blissful nights I've ever experienced. You showed me that a man like me was able to love again, and for that, I'm eternally grateful. Thank you."

She smiled and kissed my lips tenderly. When we broke apart, her smile was still showing. "I'm glad I could help."

She adjusted her body and lay on my chest comfortably. I leaned my head against the wall and allowed my eyes to slowly close shut. For once, I forgot about the tough road ahead.

The crook in my neck woke me up. Glancing at the clock and moaning at the time, one in the morning, I glanced at Yuffie, who was lightly snoring in my lap. I smiled as I lifted her body and placed her in the bed. I placed the covers over her, and I left the room to get some ice for my neck. I went downstairs to the kitchen and noticed that the fridge was open. I quickly pulled gun out my leg holster, and went into the dining room. As I heard the imposter rummage through the fridge, I grabbed the person's face and made sure my hand was firmly placed over the mouth. I placed the gun to the temple and that's when I noticed something pink. It was Katherine. I immediately let her go.

"_You keep roughing me up like that I'll force you to perform devious acts on me." _Katherine giggled as she began to rub her sore neck.

"You alarmed me." I said apologetically.

"_I would hope you did it unintentionally. Anywho, how was the visit with the woman in question?"_

I grabbed my keys from the dining room table and went to my car to grab the folder. I came back into the dining room and sat the manila folder on the table. I sat down and began reading the files. My eyes instantly fell upon the encrypted message that Topaz was telling me about.

"Katherine, see if you can find any suspicious material in these files. We have to move."

Katherine sat her glass of juice on the table before speaking. _"What's the rush handsome? We're steps ahead of Hojo."_

"Not necessarily. Topaz informed me that another took her credit, which suggests that Hojo has the same information as we do."

I didn't hear anything from Katherine's side but the shuffling through papers. After what seemed like an eternity, I found a page that really stuck out to me. It was Lucrecia's personal papers, more like a diary.

_His bright red eyes were glued to me as he waited for a response. I mentally kicked myself an introduced myself to him. Vincent Valentine. He was an exact replica of his father except Vincent's hair was short and black. As the weeks went by, I developed feelings for Vincent. Confession time. I'm falling for this man, and it's taboo because of marriage for Hojo, and because of that fact, I must shun him._

"_Vincent, are you okay?" _Katherine asked, and for the first time, nothing flirtatious came out of her mouth, but I ignored her. I kept reading.

_Hojo is getting suspicious of my actions towards Vincent. I must hide away my thoughts in a data file along with the cryptic password that no one will ever know except Vincent, if he knew these data logs existed._

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I hopped up from my seat and went into my office and logged onto my computer. Moments later, Katherine joined me.

"_You don't think it's the cabin do you?" _Chaos asked.

"Her data log clearly said I'm the only person that would ever know the password."

Katherine ignored my outburst and my fingers quickly maneuvered across the keyboard. According to Google, the address to the cabin still existed. Lucrecia, you've been living there after all these years?

"Katherine, tell Yuffie to get up and pack. I'll inform the rest of the group."

Katherine nodded without any obligation. I'm finally going to face Lucrecia. I don't know how I feel at the moment.

**Yuffie's POV**

I stood in front of a cabin that Vincent claims is Lucrecia's location, which was I the middle of nowhere and about three hours away from Madison. I was nervous, scared, but also determined. Though I didn't know Lucrecia, she is a past lover of Vincent. Grimoire stood with us along with Infalna, Cloud, Zack, and Aeris. I felt Aeris shouldn't be here, but she insisted on coming along.

"Well, for the moment of truth." Grimoire said as he began walking to the front door and so did the rest of us.

A few knocks on the door and emerged a woman with long brown hair. "I awaited your arrival." The woman spoke softly as she opened the door fully. I could tell she was skeptical about letting strangers into her home. I didn't miss the glistened eyes shot towards Vincent. Lucrecia invited everyone into the living room and told everyone to make ourselves comfortable. After everyone sat in silence, Grimoire adjusted himself in his seat.

"Lucrecia, it's been long."

"Too long I must admit." Lucrecia replied sweetly. "Vincent, you found me."

Vincent nodded. "An outside source provided me with you data log. Lucrecia, we can talk about personal matters another time. Right now we need your assistance with taking down Hojo."

"Of course. My only request is that you keep me out of the final fight. I don't want to fight my husband."

"So you're still married?" Grimoire asked.

Lucrecia nodded sadly. "By law yes, but by the heart, no. I want nothing more to do with him. I assume Katherine is here along with Neo Bahamut?"

Vincent summoned Neo Bahamut and moments later I summoned Katherine. Lucrecia's eyes were filled with relief when she saw her creations.

"Thank heavens you two are okay. Zero misses you Neo."

Moments later Zero appeared and she was way scarier than what I expected her to be. The fearless dragon roared in happiness as Katherine, Zero, and Neo left the dining room to be alone with one another. Grimoire then stood.

"Well the extraterrestrials are now acquainted. Now, let's get acquainted. Lucrecia, you remember my wife, Infalna?"

Lucrecia nodded and greeted Infalna. "Of course. Oh! Where are my matters?" Lucrecia stood up. "I'm Lucrecia Crescent, the Dragon Goddess. And you guys are?"

"This is Cloud, Zack, Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie." Grimoire introduced. "They have the same toxins running through their veins, and they are here to assist us in the final battle."

"Really?" Lucrecia looked at Aeris. "It looks like you're expecting. We can't have you battle."

"Oh trust me I'm not battling. I'm just here to support Zack." Aeris said smiling.

Perhaps I've placed too much judgment on Lucrecia. "Well, have anyone come up with something so far?"

"Phoenix has Fental coursing through his body. You and I both know that if Fental is passed on to another living thing, that thing can die instantly. Knowing this, I've managed to get a syringe full of Fental, but that's all we have as far as arsenal." Grimoire stated.

"We also know that Hojo has completely taken over Shinra." Vincent chimed in. "Also, the outside source has informed me that Hojo has the same information in that manila folder. He could be trying to figure out this location as we speak, which means we've got to move fast."

Lucrecia took a moment to respond. "You guys have the Fental with you?" When Grimoire and Vincent nodded, she squealed with joy. "Excellent! Everyone may have noticed that I introduced myself as the Dragon Goddess. That's because when the three founding dragons, King Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, and Zero Bahamut, are combined into one life form, that person becomes a god."

"But you're not a goddess." Aeris said

"Not yet I don't." Lucrecia replied smiling.

Everyone were silent with confused expressions one their faces. "So, you mean to tell me that there's a way to kill Hojo permanently without killing King Bahamut?" I asked.

Lucrecia nodded. "Fental. Fental kills any living thing. Hojo would be considered a living thing so if we can somehow force Hojo to summon King Bahamut without King Bahamut taking full control of Hojo's body, we can inject the poison inside of Hojo.

"That's a great plan but why not kill King Bahamut?" I asked again.

Lucrecia grew silent. "Because…..if King Bahamut dies, so do I."

"But how?" Vincent asked.

"Extraterrestrials are very complicated creatures. All of the Bahamuts were first inside of me before they were scattered because I'm their creator. A host can live after their extraterrestrial dies if and only if they're not the first host."

"Because of the ability to release and transfer an extraterrestrial soul?" Grimoire asked.

"That's correct. But, if King Bahamut must be killed then kill him. Hojo is nothing without King Bahamut."

"But that leaves you dead." Tifa replied.

"True but at least the madness will be over."

"Well, now that we know the overall plan, we need to figure out how are going to go about this." Cloud stated.

Everyone agreed with him, and Lucrecia led us to her lab. It's time to take this bastard down, then after that, I'm going to let Vincent and Lucrecia have a moment to themselves. It may seem like I'm practically inviting Lucrecia to make herself a wedge between Vincent and I but they both need closure. Vincent went through most of his life thinking ill of Lucrecia. The light I saw in Lucrecia's eyes and they weren't filled with a past romance for Vincent; it was an opportunity to close a chapter with Vincent. As Lucrecia began typing on her computer, I noticed that Vincent stood by my side. I looked up to him and saw the message in his eyes; and it read: 'Stop worrying. I love you' and I believe him.

**Until next time readers….**


	13. Chapter 13

**My very first chapter that I wrote in the year of 2013! Thanks to Super Tifa, Celestia N Luna, and CupofTeaforAliceandHatter for the reviews. You guys already know this means so much to me.**

**Super Tifa: Thanks for the continued support.**

**Celestia N Luna: I hope this chapter will please you :)**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: Yuffie and Vincent's relationship has definitely grown for the best. Thanks for sticking around :)**

**WARNING: This story is coming to a close soon. Italic writing for extraterrestrials thoughts, possible POV changes, sadness, and a cliffhanger will be inside this chapter. You have been warned.**

**Yuffie's POV**

I was up at exactly dawn. Even though this newfound information about Lucrecia's whereabouts has intrigued me, I still have a father to bury. Lucrecia's cabin was small and secluded from pretty much the human race which meant there wasn't much space in this place. Aeris and Zack slept on the couch, Tifa and Cloud slept on the love seat, and Grimoire, Infalna, Vincent, and myself, were on the floor, sleeping on comforters so the hard floor wouldn't completely kill our backs. I needed to leave immediately so I quietly grabbed Vincent's keys from his pocket and carefully closed the door. Now, I know what I've just done; I left my boyfriend inside his ex-lover home, but ya know, I'm not concerned about it. Vincent expressed it to me before going to sleep. Right now, I can't think about that. I have to now figure out how in the hell do I get back home so I can find a great funeral home for my dad. Thank God for an already-installed GPS in Vincent's car.

**Three hours later….**

I finally made it back into to town and it amazed me how things were moving. I mean, I know that there's a madman trying to literally take over the world. This is the type of crap you read in books, or watch on television, but there's literally someone out here in the world, trying to take it over an no one is aware but a selected few; I'm one of the few who knows, but as we drove to Lucrecia's last night, I forgot to take care of some business in Madison, firstly, my father.

I went back to the house to do some research about local funeral homes. Since it was only nine in the morning, I figured I would have to at least wait an hour before anything opens up, which gave me some time to do something before any distractions. I found one that was only five minutes away from home, which was perfect. I jotted down the contact information and headed back out the door. As I began driving to the hospital, I dialed the funeral home's number and out the phone on speaker. Hey, I know it's dangerous to drive and talk, but I have a lot going on okay? I have to multi-task.

"Old Pye Funeral Home. How may I help you?" The woman's voice echoed as I made a left turn.

"Good morning. My name is Yuffie Kisaragi, and I would like to give my father a proper service using your assistance."

"That won't be a problem Ms. Kisaragi. When did your father past?"

"Last night. His name is Tom Kisaragi."

"Tom Kisaragi? I believe your father is already here."

Oh that's right! Before leaving the hospital, I did contact this funeral home to pick up my dad's body the following morning! What an idiot I am!

"I'm sorry ma'am. I totally forgot. Is it okay that I come by now and meet with you?"

"Sure. My name is Joanne. Just ask for me at the front desk and someone will direct you to me."

I thanked the woman again and hung up the phone. Well, it doesn't hurt to be sure about things right? I seriously can't believe I just did that! I made a U-turn and started heading towards Old Pye Funeral Home.

**Old Pye Funeral Home….**

I walked quickly inside the building and I was immediately greeted by a man that was to my immediate left at the front desk.

"Good morning ma'am. Welcome to Old Pye Funeral home. How may I help you?" I never understood how people could be so cheerful being cramped inside a building full of mostly dead people.

"Good morning. My name is Yuffie Kisaragi, and I'm here to speak with Joanne."

"Just one moment please." The man said and dialed a few numbers before picking up the phone that was perfectly in its cradle.

After a few words were exchanged, the man directed me to Joanne's office. I thanked him and went on my way. Seconds later, I was in Joanne's office.

"Good morning Yuffie. I can tell by the look on your face that funeral homes are your thing so I will try to make this as fast as possible." Joanna said as she motioned for me to sit down in the chair across from her desk.

She was right; funeral homes made me uneasy. It's not because I'm not use to them or anything, but it's the fact that there are dead people in here. I believe in respecting the dead because if you don't, they'll get you. No, I haven't been watching a lot of horror movies! Okay, maybe a few but anyways, who cares!?

Joanne presented me with paperwork that I had to sign. After that, she took me to a room where my father was being held. It hurt to see him lying on a metal bed as if he was about to undergo surgery. I wonder how Vincent would feel if he saw my dad like this. Quickly pushing that thought out of my head, I gave Joanne my full attention.

"All of our caskets are priced over here, and if your dad had any life insurance, I'm sure we can contact the insurance company for you if you'd like that."

"No, that's okay. I'm just going to pay for the casket and a headstone at the site where he is going to be buried. I just want a memorial. I'm the only one in his family that is still living."

I knew I sounded pathetic. Being in this place reminded me that my father was gone. He wasn't going to come back. Never again will I be able to go to him for wisdom or advice. At that moment, I realized that my father was dead, and that he was now in a place that I can never be a part of because of circumstances.

"_You can give it all away after the final fight."_ Katherine's rung in my head.

She's right; I could give it all away. "Ms. Kisaragi? Are you all right?" Joanne asked in a concerned tone.

"Huh!? Oh, I'm sorry. I have a lot going on right now."

"Okay well, let's go over some more procedures then I'll let you be on your way."

**Twenty minutes later….**

After I signed some more paperwork, and picked out a casket and a headstone, I hopped into Vincent's car and started to head towards Lucrecia's cabin. My phone's vibration echoed through the quiet car as I answer the phone without looking at it.

"Good morning Honeybunch." I yelled as I came to a stop at a red light. I took this opportunity to put my phone on speakerphone.

"….Hello. You took my car didn't you?"

I had to keep myself from laughing at the slight hesitation Vincent did before responding. I needed a distraction from what was going on, and Vincent just happened to be the person on my radar. "Guilty as charged."

"When is the ceremony?" His tone held sympathy, and for that, I'm grateful for. He knew what I am going through at this very moment.

"This Saturday. I wanted to clear some things up before the day. How is the master plan coming?"

The traffic light turned green, and I took off without any intentions. Vincent's car is way better than mine, including the acceleration. I took it a bit slow as I got on the highway.

"Everyone is at a stand-still. I will inform you when you come back."

"Okay."

I touched the 'End' icon on my phone. But before going to Lucrecia's cabin, I need to make a detour somewhere. I thought a phone call will do, but the person I need to see and speak to is stubborn as hell and a simple phone call won't do. Getting off at the fourth exit I came across, I started to make my way over my mother's home. This isn't going to be easy….

**Vincent's POV**

I know she is in pain. A part of me wished she would've waked me up. I'm….not myself as of late. Lately I've been feeling out-of-character, almost as if I'm changing day-by-day. I'm…. still adjusting to the fact that I'm a different man. It astonishes me what I have become in the past two years. Pushing the thoughts away, I got up from the hard floor, and I was glad to rid my back of the floor. I'm definitely going to need a massage soon.

"_I'm sure Katherine would love that." _Chaos snickered.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I noticed that Mother, Father, Aeris, Tifa, Zack, and Cloud still asleep. Although the cabin is quite small, I'm sure Lucrecia have a personal area where she does her research. Lucrecia….we have so much to talk about. There might not be another opportunity for me to speak with her. Wiping away the crust and sleep out of my eyes, I walked through the cabin with caution. I noticed a door that was on the far left-hand side of the kitchen. I open the door and proceeded. Going down the small flight of stairs, I realized that whatever this conversation may lead to will determine what Lucrecia is classified to me. Lucrecia….I can't even begin to tell you what Lucrecia meant to me. I can't say what _means _to me. It has been almost three decades; I was lead to believe she was dead, but now, she appears in front of me.

I saw her, busy as ever, sitting in front of a computer monitor, jotting down some notes on a blue surface. As I got closer to her figure, I noticed that she was scribbling on some blueprints. She moved back to the computer screen and clicked out of window and made another window appear shortly after. I immediately recognized the Shinra building, but the other building I wasn't so familiar with.

"Is that the home you once shared with him?"

She tore her eyes away from the screen to look at me with saddened eyes. I wished I didn't ask such a tender question. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back dreadful memories."

She gave me subtle smile. "It's okay and yes, that is the home we once shared. For the past two weeks I've been tracking his activity. He wakes up every morning, go to work, and come home around midnight. I'm starting to turn into a stalker huh?"

"Just a little." I replied with a chuckle.

She laughed as well and turned back to her computer. Her finger glided on the wireless key board as I stood amazed. This woman is the woman I wanted to confront my entire life about the past, but now that she's in front of me, I can't think of one word to say. After several clicks on the keyboard, and closing down windows, she turned and gave me her full attention.

"It's amazing that Kadaj kept Hojo a secret. He was probably unaware of his employee until it was too late. I never would've thought Hojo would have the guts to go back to Shinra."

"Neither did I."

We were silent again. There were so much words and so little time to say them.

"I owe you an apology." Lucrecia finally spoke up. My attention perked up as my facial expression urged her to continue. "I tried to stop Hojo, but I couldn't and in the end, you were hurt in the process."

"I have failed you as well. Don't take the blame for everything that has happened to me." I protested.

"I know my intentions were unclear at first." She continued as she swiped a piece of hair away from her eyes. "I was confused because of my fondness for you and my marriage with Hojo. I know injecting you with those demons was a bad decision, and I apologize for it."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I took it a day at a time and every day it gets easier. I….." I hesitated. Should I tell her how I feel? Would it be considered betrayal to Yuffie? Lucrecia patiently waited for me to finish my statement. She too was conflicted with her emotions, which I found very odd.

"I….let the woman I love endure such pain."

"I let the man I love endure such pain as well."

I paused. As if I was secluded from light all my life and for the first time I saw it, she said those words to me; she admitted that she loved me. She never did once say it, but it touched me that she did love me at some point. I can move on with my eternal life knowing that the woman I defended and died for loved me back. It brought so much pride inside my heart.

"Vincent?" Lucrecia's sweet voice rang through my ears. I looked into her eyes for the first time in what seemed like an hour. A smile crept over my face. "So you did love me."

"I never stopped." She corrected. "All this time, I lived my life with regret but now, I can truly move on and be the best wife and mother I can be to my lover and son."

"Your lover and son?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes. I met my lover, Magnus, eighteen years after my 'disappearance'. Two years after our meeting, I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Vincent, he loves me for me. He knows about Hojo, Grimoire, and the extraterrestrials. He welcomed me, a complete stranger into his life, and not once did he pass any judgment."

I nodded. "Yuffie is the same way. She took my heart despite the fact that I didn't want it to be captured. I didn't want anything to happen to her. We have had our shares of ups and downs, but at the end of the day, I know Yuffie is loyal and dedicated to me. She would take a bullet for me if need be. It's strange how much I've changed since meeting her. She….she's my world, Lucrecia."

Lucrecia gave a whole-hearted laughed. She motioned for me to sit next to her to continue this conversation more comfortably. I obliged and her laughter seemed to calm a little. "I understand everything you just said. It's like…." Her tone was more serious. "It's like Magnus is literally my other half. I'm Lucrecia scientist, extraterrestrial wielder, mother, workaholic, pushy, Crescent. He's everything I'm not, but yet we get along so great."

"It's the same for me as well. Yuffie is everything I'm not. She's so….Yuffie. I can't describe how great she has been to me."

Lucrecia's smile grew wider. "So, when are you going to have a little one screaming 'Daddy, Mommy won't let me have a piece of cake!"

I laughed at her imitation of a child. "I….don't know. All this time I was concerning myself with making sure Yuffie get all of the unconditional love she deserves."

"Same here with Magnus, but I eventually gave in."

"Where are they?"

"At our home. This is really my research facility. Magnus is waiting for my safe arrival back home. Motherhood is a fairly new addition to my life, but there's nothing I can't handle."

I nodded and there was yet another air of thin silence. "Lucrecia?"

"Hm?"

"I think we were destined not to be together."

She nodded and smiled at me. "I agree. It seems like you are your best. The way you look at Yuffie….it's a look you never gave me."

"The way you talk about Magnus….I've never heard such much conversation about a lover so much. You never gave this to me. I don't hate you, not anymore. My anger and hatred was a misunderstanding. I said some things at your 'grave' that I would like to take back."

She shook her head and raised her hand before I could continue. "There's no need. You had every right to get whatever hatred and anger out of your system. Although, thanks for telling me about my headstone. I never knew it existed."

I chuckled. "The work of Shinra I suppose."

"Vincent, I want to say that I'm sorry for not telling you everything. I knew my actions were hurting you, but in all honesty, I was just trying to prevent something awful. I really do care about you."

I placed my hand over hers in a tender gesture. "I love you Lucrecia. Thank you for giving me a second life."

I admit, I do love Lucrecia. Now that the truth is out, I don't hate her. All this time I thought she was embarrassed by me, or I thought she didn't care but she does. Though one would never believe it, Lucrecia and I never had intimacy; not even a quick peck on the cheek. I said I love Lucrecia, but it was out of a friendly way. As lovers, we are done; we aren't meant to be, but we were meant to be friends. Not friends with benefits, but great friends to each other who respect each other in an adult manner. We both have moved on; her with her family, and me with Yuffie. I don't want Lucrecia any other way but a friend.

"I would love to meet the man that has brightened your days all these years."

She smiled. "I love to meet Yuffie on a more personal level. It must have taken a lot of dedication to get you out of your dark days. I know it took Magnus at least a year."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy."

Lucrecia and I turned our attention towards the entrance of the lab where Yuffie stood. I felt guilt stuck in my gut, but when she smiled at me, it instantly went away. We stood up as Yuffie made her way towards us. I pulled her into a light embrace and kissed her cheek.

"Is everything all right?"

She nodded. "I'll tell you about the confrontation with my mother later." She turned her attention to Lucrecia. I could tell Lucrecia was nervous, and Yuffie instantly picked up on it. "Lucrecia, I respect you for your honesty. After this battle, we need to set up a dinner date with your lover and the four of us should have a big dinner."

Lucrecia smiled happily, and surprisingly, Yuffie outstretched her hands and Lucrecia took the embrace. I can't believe how smooth things have turned out. My ex-lover and my current lover are agreeing and getting along. Both women were complete opposites but they are incomparable to one another. It's Yuffie who I constantly think about, love, serve, protect, kiss, and sex up, not Lucrecia. Yuffie embraced me after her brief hug with Lucrecia.

"I wish I had a camera." Lucrecia joked.

"Well there's plenty of time for that." Yuffie said. "For now, we need to devise a plan to take down that sicko."

Lucrecia gave Yuffie a determined nod. "I know I said we should do the plan early in the morning, but I think it's best to attack tonight."

Lucrecia walked over to the computer monitor. "This is where Hojo lives and this is the Shinra building." She said pointing to the two buildings. She then grabbed a notebook.

"Over the past two weeks, I've been studying Hojo's movements using these two cameras. He usually arrives home around midnight. Attacking him after a long day at work should be to our advantage."

"We should be stationed outside of his home in case he decided to turn in early." Yuffie pitched.

"Good point." Lucrecia agreed. "Now, as far as who is doing what will be easy. Because Aeris is with child, it's best that she handle some tech stuff. Of course I will be there to help along, with Tifa, if she agrees. I'm going to provide all of the men with microphone to give us constant communication."

It was turn to speak. "Sounds like a great idea. It's almost noon. Perhaps I should wake everyone up and talk about this with everyone present."

"Sounds great Honeybunch."

Not that cursed nickname. Yuffie and Lucrecia roared in laughter at my instant cringe of the name.

"You make up ridiculous nicknames to irritate him!? I do the same thing with Magnus." Lucrecia said in between laughs.

"It's so much fun. I always get Vince when he least expect it."

"You know, I'm a little hungry. How about we converse with one another while making some food?"

Yuffie grinned. "The kitchen is my element."

Both Lucrecia and Yuffie began walking up the stairs. This….has turned out better than I expected. Now that I know having Lucrecia as a friend is okay with Yuffie, and Yuffie and I are on great terms, it's finally time to end this fight. Hojo, my eyes will bore into your soul as its being transferred to hell….

**Check my profile and look under the 'Update Situation' of you like. Until next time readers….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow….three weeks and not one chapter appears on this website until now. Way to go Phoenix, you really care about your audience. Anyways, thanks to Celestia N Luna, Super Tifa, and CupofTeaforAliceandHatter for the reviews.**

**Celestia N Luna: Thumbs up back at ya :)**

**Super Tifa: Your wish is my command but at a cost :(**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: I thought I give Lucrecia a different character. She's needs a break from all the bashing she has endured.**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain extreme detail, violence, gore, sadness, foul language, and possibly depression. You have been warned. This will mostly take place in Yuffie's and Vincent's POV.**

Rest, warm meals, and extraterrestrials were needed in order to win this battle. It was now ten at night and everyone were huddled at the circular table that was in Lucrecia's cabin in the basement. After countless hours of preparation and conversation, we finally came up with a master plan, and if it succeeds, everyone will live happily ever after. We were all staring at the blueprint for the third time, studying it as if we were going to get tested on it pretty soon. Well, in a way, we are.

"So let's go over this one last time with no pressure intended." Lucrecia spoke up. When everyone nodded, she gave a determined smile and pointed to the first building, which was her cabin.

"We are here in my cabin. We will travel thirty miles eastward to Hojo's home. Eclipse is our bait. She will capture Hojo's attention for a slight moment so Zack and Cloud can plant the explosives." Lucrecia pointed at the front door as she explained the plan.

"I will be in the bush two feet away from the front door." Infalna spoke up. "If Hojo tries anything with Eclipse, I will throw a rock in another direction, in hopes of distracting Hojo, and derailing his mind away from his negative thoughts."

"Once Zack and I have the explosives planted." Cloud said as he pointed to the blueprint. "We will stay posted on the east wing of the home until Grimoire gives us the signal."

"When I give you two the signal, enter the back door and plant the cameras." Grimoire reminded Zack and Cloud where they were supposed to plant the cameras.

"Once the cameras are in motion, we will give you the okay as to whether or not the cameras are working. The signal will be a small whisper of words." Aeris assured Zack and Cloud.

"By this time, Eclipse will be done with her part, and she will go back to Infalna. Infalna will be on standby until the first blow has been dealt." Zack pointed to the rooftop of Hojo's home. "Infalna will signal Grimoire, and he will ascend from the tree and head to the back and cut the power off, but not until he hears the okay from either Aeris or Tifa."

"Remember the cameras are very sensitive so ladies, try not to panic if things aren't going exactly according to plan. Hojo will be able to hear you from the cameras, and we are relying on you two." Lucrecia stressed.

When Tifa and Aeris nodded, Cloud continued the briefing. "By this time, Hojo will be alert that something is wrong. I can bet that he will summon King Bahamut and be on alert. Because we are not aware of his powers, everyone summon their extraterrestrials."

"We will guide our beasts in battle." Vincent stood. "I will attack from any general direction where the battle will begin. We must all stay alert."

With the mission briefing finally over, we all gave each other determined looks as if to say we have everything under control. Without another word said, everyone got up from their seats and went to their respective spot. Aeris and Tifa immediately went to the monitors where cameras will show them Hojo's every move. Zack and Cloud went over to them and shared words. As great as this plan may be, we have all prepared for the worse; the fact that our lovers may not live to see another day. Lucrecia has agreed to come with us, and though she will not be fighting Hojo directly, she will be the one to start the explosion when it is needed in hopes of killing off at least King Bahamut. If all fails, we will use the Fental inside of Phoenix, but like I said, that's a last-resort. We don't want Grimoire dying on us.

Lucrecia checked the technology for the third time before walking out of the door with myself, Vincent, Grimoire, Infalna, Zack, and Cloud behind her. Lucrecia went into her garage and came out driving a standard van. Everyone got in and Lucrecia drove away from her cabin.

The ride towards our final destination was a quiet one. Zack had his eyes closed the entire time with a silver chain clutched in his right hand. Cloud's sea-blue eyes shined brightly in the darkness as his gazed stared at the roof of the car. There was no telling what was on his mind. I looked at my hands, thinking about my dad and whether or not my mother would attend. I was saddened for a slight moment, and as if on cue, Vincent clutched my hand softly. I looked up at him and saw an emotion I wasn't used to seeing. His eyes glistened as the thin layer of water made his crimson eyes shine bright. It was fear and because of that fear, he was on a verge of tears. It was now my turn to return the favor of comfort by clutching his hands.

"_All will be well."_ Katherine's voiced echoed in my head

"I hope you're right." I whispered.

**One hour later….**

Crickets chirped loudly as it seemed to be forever since we arrived at Hojo's home. Vincent was posted on the rooftop, Grimoire in a tree, Infalna in the bushes, Zack and Cloud are in the van with me, that was parked a couple of feet away from Hojo's estate. We waited patiently for the madman to come home so we could return to our friends and family. I ran the plan over and over in my mind. My role was as simple as Lucrecia; I was to assist her with the explosion. I had to promise that I wouldn't go for Vincent, if he isn't on the verge of death. I don't know if I can keep my end of the bargain. Despite me having Katherine, I don't have enough skill as her to join the fight. I wish I could have joined.

I was deprived from my thoughts when I saw a black car pull into the driveway. Lucrecia gave me a nod as I turned my towards her; it was indeed Hojo, the son-of-a-bitch that took everything from Vincent. My eyes burned a hole through the window and over to Hojo, who was getting out of his car. He walked up the pathway and entered his home. As soon as the door closed, Zack, Cloud, Lucrecia, and I hopped out of the van. Lucrecia and I handed the explosives to Zack and Cloud. The two men did a brisk job towards the house. When we arrived at the front yard, Infalna had already summoned Eclipse, who was standing at the front door. Lucrecia and I signaled her, and she knocked on the door.

I felt perspiration ascending down my forehead. As I waited for Hojo to answer the door, I glanced at the rooftop to look at Vincent. He wore his deadly apparel; red tattered cape with the matching bandana, Cerebus clutched tightly in his hand as it rested in its holster, and his black leather under it all. The man I saw was not the same man I saw in the van moments ago; he is out to kill and this is the deadliest I've ever seen him. The creak from the door echoed slightly as Hojo stepped out. Eclipse was wrestling with the road map she was given before looking up to Hojo.

"Excuse me sir, do you know how to get out this part of town?" Her sweet voice could fool anyone, but we informed Eclipse not make herself too innocent.

"That depends, where are you trying to go?" Hojo pushed his glasses closer to his face as he wrapped his arms and hands behind him.

"I'm trying to go back to Madison. This state is so big."

That was too innocent Eclipse, and Hojo picked up on it. He made a funny noise as he leaned closer towards Eclipse. No doubt he was checking out her small breasts, and thankfully Eclipse was calm.

"Well if you take this expressway that's three miles from here, you should be able to get home." He then looked up at Eclipse with a devilish smile on his face. I glanced at Infalna, who already had the distraction inside her small hands. Good thinking Infalna.

"What are you doing this far away from town?"

"I was visiting a family member of mine, and I got lost."

"Would you like for me to escort you back to Madison?"

Eclipse took a step back. "No thanks. I'll be fine. Thanks."

Eclipse disappeared before Hojo could say another word. Eclipse, for some reason, past Lucrecia and I and left the area. I looked at Lucrecia in confusion and she did the same. I glanced back at the house and noticed that freak peering out of the window. Good move Eclipse. When Hojo's face was no longer in sight, Eclipse returned and immediately went back to Infalna.

"We have visual." A voice said in a whisper through my ear.

"Thanks Aeris. All explosives have been planted." Zack spoke quickly in a whisper.

So far so good. Zack and Cloud were now at the east wing of the building to wait for the actual fight. Grimoire fell gracefully from the tree and quickly maneuvered to the back area of the building.

"He's in his study." Aeris said to Grimoire. "Cut the power."

Moments later darkness filled the building. I heard footsteps moving swiftly inside the home along with button mashing coming from Aeris and Tifa's side.

"Night vision is on." Tifa responded. No one made any sudden movements. We needed more information in order to proceed. "I see some sort of smoke." Aeris whispered.

"Vincent, get ready." I said to my lover as I saw him draw Cerebus from his leg holster. I heard more buttons mashed harshly by Tifa and Aeris. "Guys, I think he summoned King Bahamut."

"Don't panic, Aeris remember?" Lucrecia interrupted. "Stay calm."

A red flash flickered, and Aeris and Tifa screamed and caused a great deal of pain in my ear. Without any hesitation, Vincent jumped through the window and headed inside with Grimoire, Cloud, Zack, and Infalna behind him. Vincent, please be safe.

**Vincent's POV**

It is now the time to give pain to the man that has taken everything from me. I allowed one of Chaos's wings and one of Neo's wings to rip through my skin. I saw him standing there with his extraterrestrial. I ignored everything and everyone around me as I charged at him. Our bodies flew out of a back window and we landed into the woods that were behind his home after several tumbles. We stood up and our eyes burned holes into each other. Despite how much I want to rip his esophagus out of his throat and end him now, I have to battle with intelligence. I readied Cerebus as we both began to do a light circle, waiting for each other to make the first move.

Moments later Father appeared along with Zack and Cloud. They each summoned Phoenix, Shun, and Red. I slowly raised my hand in protest.

"Let me handle this. Assist me when the time is right."

No voices of protests escaped their lips and I was grateful for that. Hojo smirked at me with a devilish smile as he beckoned King Bahamut closer to him.

"It's been a while Valentine."

"Likewise."

He pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "I must admit, I'm quite surprised you found me before I found you. I guess the assistance of Lucrecia really helped you."

The way he said her name….It made me grit my teeth. "So tell me Valentine," He continued. "How does it feel to experience unrequited emotions from the one woman you have ever loved?"

It was my turn to smirk. "I have no idea what you are talking about. It should be me asking you that question."

His smirk faded and it was replaced with anger. I'm tired of speaking; it's time to end this. Without thinking twice, I flung my by body towards the madman, but of course, King Bahamut got in the way. Knowing this before the battle even began, I instantly summoned Neo to deal with him. Hojo's face went into shock as he saw me summon the son of his dragon as my fist collided with his mouth. I heard a yelp escape and immediately turned but instantly regretted as felt pain in my jaw.

Neo's body collided into a nearby tree. King Bahamut clawed his offspring, and I wanted to help, I really did, but the asshole punched me again made me realize that his death is more important. Unlike Hojo, I have four other demons to rely on. My foot clashed with Hojo's midsection and his body flew a couple of feet away from me. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran. The coward; after all these years he runs away, but that's okay because his cowardice showed me that I'm a better man than he is; always have been, always will be.

Without thinking twice, I charged after Hojo, firing Cerebus whenever I saw the opportunity. Nothing could stop me from tearing this man apart. He made a narrow escape from another bullet from Cerebus. He was growing weary, and I couldn't wait until we stopped running. I quickly snatched the tree branch from my face as I stopped and scanned the area. I no longer heard Hojo's movements, which displeased me. I kept Cerebus tightly clutched in my hand as I slowly began to walk. The slumped figure in my peripheral caught my attention, and I slowly turned my body, trying not to alarm the figure. My crimson eyes narrowed as I saw Hojo out of breath and slightly wounded. I felt my revenge coming to a close as raised my arm and pressed the trigger.

A slight cry rung my ears and a wave of red energy was coming towards me quickly. I jumped backwards on a tree trunk and quickly jumped from it. I noticed that Hojo's weakened figure was still moving. His extraterrestrial took the blow for him. King Bahamut's roared echoed through the woods. He lunged forward, and I nearly avoided his fangs.

"Vincent? Vincent!"

I don't who was saying my name and where it was coming from. I've underestimated King Bahamut's ability to maneuver well. Closing my eyes for a slight second and the thought of Yuffie's smile allowed Chaos to take over my body, and with his wings, I was able to dodge the lunges with no problem. Shun's claws and Red's fire magic dealt damage but it wasn't enough. Even with Chaos's powers it still wasn't enough. King Bahamut roared again, and this time, unleashing another red wave, which I avoided with no issues. I saw a slash mark across Shun's face, but overall, he was fine along with Red.

"_Grimoire and Phoenix have been hit." _

I looked down at Father and saw him clutching his chest. Chaos flew down without me telling him to.

"Father, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me." He motioned for Phoenix to come to him. He waved Chaos and I away to continue the war.

I've never doubted Father before so I shouldn't start now. Chaos flew up again and he shot a beam in King Bahamut's chest. As Chaos was about to shoot another beam, it quickly disappeared and his chest filled with pain, and so did mine. He fluttered his wings in hopes of staying in the air but failed miserably.

"What's happening Chaos?"

"_My chest….I'm weakened"_

"But how? You're not hit."

His wings gave out completely before responding to my statement. I felt the determination Chaos had as he tried to fly again but the pain won over his body. He fell into a tree, and moments later, I started to regain my body, feeling more of the pain than Chaos once felt. I slowly drug my body towards Cerebus. Despite my body being on the verge of paralysis, I can't fail….not like I did all those years ago. A boot stepped on Cerebus just as my hand was about to touch the deadly weapon. A small hand lightly picked it up. Katherine smiled down at me as she helped me prop my body against the tree. Yuffie appeared moments later behind Katherine. Katherine handed Cerebus to Yuffie. No, not Yuffie.

"No Yuffie. You can't."

She smiled and knelled next to me. "I can and I will." She tenderly kissed my cheek. "This battle is not just yours; it's ours."

"Yuffie….I can't allow you to do this." My attempt in taking Cerebus away from her was feeble. I couldn't even lift my arm. I tried transforming into any of my cursed demons, but like me, they were weakened.

"You have no other choice." She kissed me on my pale lips and despite me wanting to fight her, I couldn't. She got up with Katherine next to her. The pink-haired extraterrestrial waved her hand to summon her rapier. The two women turned around and gazed at the madness King Bahamut had caused. Again, I protested, but Yuffie wouldn't listen. No Yuffie. I've failed Lucrecia in the past, and now I'm failing you by being weak and totally defenseless.

"Just in case this turns out ugly." Yuffie turned towards me. "It was an honor being with you."

**Yuffie's POV**

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my end of the bargain. I heard Vincent's voice, desperately beckoning for me to come back, and I almost did. I heard the hurt in his voice and it hurt me that I'm defying him, but everyone needs me. No more will I be the damsel-in-distress. I signaled Katherine and we both charged towards the fiend that was causing so much havoc. I aimed Cerebus and fired away at King Bahamut's chest, and surprisingly, he cried in anguish with each blow I did.

"Look out!"

Cloud's body pushed me out of harm's way just in time to avoid a bullet. We both rose to our feet and saw Hojo firing at everyone while King Bahamut was taking care of Katherine, Red, and Shun.

"You go handle Hojo and we'll distract King Bahamut." Cloud instructed.

We went our separate ways and I charged towards Hojo, who managed to move a couple of feet away from the spot he was originally resting. He held the gun loosely in his hands and I heard a small click signifying that he was out of ammo. I got close to his slumped form and aimed Cerebus. His wicked smile made me angry.

"So, you're Valentine's newest whore?"

"No. I'm the woman that makes him happy."

He replied with a snort. "You shooting me won't kill me."

"That may be true but King Bahamut will be silenced soon enough, along with you!"

I pulled the trigger without another word being spoken. The bullet entered his body in the space between his eyes. I heard another loud roar from King Bahamut, and I glanced back. I saw King Bahamut slowly die before my eyes, and I turned back to Hojo, who now had a pool of red liquid under him. It's over. It's finally over. King Bahamut and Hojo died at the same time. If that wasn't the perfect ending to a battle I don't know what is. I ran over to my friends who were all weary. Zack was casting a healing spell on everyone.

I heard a low cry a few feet away from me and saw Neo lying on the ground. Oh no!

"Neo no! You can't die!"

"_It's okay Yuffie. As long as Chaos stays alive so will Vincent, but my demise will cause Vincent's abilities to be voided for some time. Help him heal."_

Neo disappeared before I could utter another word. I ran over to Vincent, who was still slumped against the tree.

"Vincent, Neo's gone."

"I figured something must've happened to him."

Vincent's face was slightly paler than usual. I helped Vincent get up as we joined the rest of the group. I was a little taken back when no one was sighing in relief. Hojo and King Bahamut were gone and so is the toxin.

"_I'm so sorry I didn't see this earlier." _Katherine balled into tears as she forced her soul to me.

I glanced down and my heart ached. I saw a pool of blood coming from the man I considered to be my second father. Vincent collapsed to the ground and slowly crawled over to Grimoire, who was on the brink of death.

"Father, you sacrificed yourself?"

Hearing Vincent's voice being chocked by tears were enough for me to cry. "It's okay Vincent. It's my time to go. Never forget the things I've taught you."

Vincent cleared his throat before speaking. "Dad….I love you. You're the best man I've ever known."

"Dad huh? That's the first time you've ever said that to me. I love you too Vincent. Continue our legacy."

That man that Katherine and I envisioned all those months ago was Grimoire. Why didn't we see this? The vision was so blurred there was no point in bringing it up, but now that Grimoire is dying….

Infalna kneeled next to her husband, and Lucrecia joined us soon after. Infalna reached into her pocket and pressed the red button, causing Hojo's home to burst into an explosion. Debris flew everywhere and everyone, with exception of Lucrecia, Vincent, and I, retreated.

"Mother, we need to get you out of here. I'll carry Father."

Infalna snatched her hand away from her son as if he was fire. Vincent was stunned that his mother would do such an act. "I'm staying with your dad. You need to go. The police will be here soon."

"No," Vincent shook his head. "Father may be barely alive, but he is alive. I'm not leaving the two of you."

"I'm too wounded to move, son" Grimoire spoke. "Take Lucrecia and Yuffie and leave."

I know if I couldn't believe what was happening, then I know Vincent couldn't. Infalna clutched her almost-demised husband in her arms as another explosion ripped through the air. By this time, the police were nearing, and I began to panic, along with Lucrecia.

"Vincent," Infalna said sweetly. "I'm more than proud to know that you have grown into a fine man. Always stay true to your heart, and remember, you're not alone. You never were."

"Mom….Dad…."

The home was completely engulfed with flames and the sirens were louder. I helped Vincent up to feet and we began walking away from his parents, with the assistance of Lucrecia. I saw Vincent turn his head to look at his parents one last time. He whispered something to them, something that only the three of them would understand, and Infalna and Grimoire's reply was faint. We finally made it to the van and got inside while Lucrecia hoped into the front. With no warning, she put the van into drive and sped away from the estate with seconds to spare. Vincent and I glanced out the back window and saw the land eaten away by the fire along with Grimoire and Infalna.

**Until next readers….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the continue support for this story. Thanks to Super Tifa and CupofTeaforAliceandHatter for the reviews.**

**Super Tifa: Yes, this is unfortunately, the last chapter.**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: I'm sorry I broke your heart in a good way :(**

**WARNING: This chapter is the last chapter of this story. Also, there will be several POV changes and a time jump. You have been warned.**

**Yuffie's POV**

He didn't say a word; not on the drive back home, not at my father's funeral, not at his parent's funeral, not to our friends, and most importantly, not to me. I was living with a dead man, a man that has lost all of his will to continue on with life. I tried to be supportive, making sure his dinner was ready whenever he came home, holding him every night, telling him that he mattered to someone and that I wasn't going to let him go, and giving him his space in hopes of helping him cope with the void he now has inside of him. Despite my efforts, nothing helped. It saddened me that my all wasn't good enough. Lying next to him every night was unbearable, so I moved into the spare room. I saw the tingle in his eyes as I moved my personal belongings into the other room; it screamed 'I'm sorry' but I never heard the words. Three weeks since Hojo's demise, three weeks since his parent's untimely demise.

He had a hard life, I know. I realize that, and people like me will never _fully _understand the hell that man went through, but all those years he didn't have anyone to turn to whenever he bleed, physically and emotionally. He distrusted everyone, including the people that gave him life- unintentionally of course. Not to brag, but I do believe I showed him other ways to life. Do I hate Vincent for shutting me out? No. Am I'm mad that he shut me out? A little. I'm a little disappointed in him that he hasn't come up to me yet, but atlas, he's Vincent Valentine, a badass man that had life fuck him over harshly. Will I leave Vincent? No. Despite his odd behavior, I know he'll come around. Grimoire and Infalna meant a lot to him. It would be selfish on my part to pressure him into getting over his pain quickly for my clinging needs. No, he needs time to heal, and when he's fully healed, he'll let me know, in his own way.

I suspect tonight no different from any other night. I walked in from work at the same time, nine in the evening. I whipped up a quick, hardy meal for Vincent as soon as I walked through the door. Never have I once greeted him with a smug look upon my face whenever I enter our bedroom. He would either be sitting in the bed reading a book, or out on the balcony sitting at the table and chair set, tonight, he was at the balcony. As always, my heels will click against the floor as I walked to the balcony area. Today's menu was chicken alfredo, a simple meal that Vincent came to adore. I placed the food in front of him with a smile and always gave him a 'good evening, love' shortly after.

"Thank you."

My eyes were startled a bit, for I haven't heard his voice in three weeks. Despite my pitiful efforts in talking to him, he never gave me a response back. His voice could have stopped my heart from supplying my body blood. Oh how I missed his voice. Okay, I need to break away from my systematic routine. I cupped his pale face and kissed him gingerly on his lips. He accepted it without any hesitation. I took a step back moments later, and left him to his meal. Going back to the spare room was proven difficult after that scene, but I did nonetheless. I ridded my body from my work attire before taking a shower and putting on a nightgown. It barely covered my ass and the split in the chest area could drive any man mad, if the woman who was wearing it had a nice rack. My rack is growing thankfully. I went from a B to C, which has drastically improved my confidence. I smiled at myself just thinking about how much revealing clothing I bought, and I couldn't wait for Vincent to get out of his funk so I can parade around the house in it.

"_Naughty girl"_

I chuckled. Yeah, Katherine's genes have definitely re-written my personality. I opened the window and gazed at the street above. There weren't many children on the block so it was quite peaceful.

"Yuffie?"

I heaved heavily. That voice just made me melt into goo. I sheepishly turned and saw my love approaching me. He placed his arms at my waist and gazed out the window, and I turned to do the same.

"I miss them."

He didn't have to tell me that; I knew he missed them. I replied by giving him a gentle rub on his hand, the hand that he always disguised with his gauntlet, until a few days ago.

"Their deaths weren't the only thing that clouded my mind," His monotone voice began to fill with uncertainty and doubt. "Do you think I'll be a proper warrior for all of us?"

He moved his hand to stomach and silently rubbed it. So he knew. Though I'm lucky I haven't experience symptoms- at least not yet- I'm surprised he picked up on everything. He nestled his face next to my shoulder as he continued his handy work on my stomach.

"How long have known?"

"For certain? After the fight. You're beginning to thicken."

I snapped my head and pushed him away from me. "Is that a fancy way of saying I'm getting fat?"

He chuckled. In three weeks, I finally heard him chuckle. My distaste for that comment dissolved, but he didn't need to know that. "No," He said. "It means you're beginning to thicken." He lightly squeezed my left breast. "In all the right places."

I smiled and he guided me to the bed. I lay comfortably on my back and he propped himself above me, looking at me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I have."

I shook my head. "There's no need. You're bleeding in pain."

He did his little 'hm' thing and said nothing more. I knew he was thinking about what should he do or say next, so I waited. I've learned my Vincent well enough over the years, especially over these past three weeks. He heaved a sigh as he swallowed hard on his spit. I quirked my eyebrow slightly and was afraid to say anything to him. His red orbs glistened and I nearly let out a gasp as I saw a tear fall from each of his eyes. He's finally letting out his emotions. I didn't judge him, nor do I plan on doing so. He deserved to shed some tears for all the pain he has endured. Hojo, Grimoire, Infalna, Lucrecia's apparent deceit, and all the experiments he went through. I grabbed him by his torso, and forced his body on top of mine. I cupped his head and he emitted a defeated sob onto my shoulder.

"Let it out sweetie." I cooed. "You've been through a lot. Your family is here with you."

His breathing became uneasy as he tried to speak in between the gasps. I rubbed his back lightly, letting him continue to sob on my shoulder. I don't understand Vincent fully, and I probably never will, but I understand him enough to know when he's happy, sad, pained, or confused. For once, he trusted someone completely, and like I said, he'll come around when he's done healing, in his own way.

"Ya know," I started to say after his sobs were done being muffled by my shoulder. "I think she'll look just like you. Long black hair, pale face, but I'm hoping she'll have your mother's eyes."

He looked up at me and wiped away the wet residue from his tears. "I hate to disappoint you, but _he _will look just like _you_. A great heart but a lot of energy."

"Hey!"

I swatted at his face playfully as our small laughs echoed in the room. He sent shiver down my spine as he began to kiss my chest up to my collarbone. The nibble on my ear was almost just enough to make me turn into his sex slave and spread open my legs.

"What are you doing?" I faked my appalled expression.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No," I quickly got up from the bed. "Firstly, you're doing me in our bedroom, not in here. Secondly, you're going to blind me with heated passion and just have me so easily."

He smirked. It's been a while since he's dealt with my feisty side, and honestly, I missed lashing it out on him. "I can make you change your mind."

Damn him and that voice. He kissed me as a test to see if I would break, and I did because I yearned for him, just like he yearned for me. He lifted me up carefully, and carried me to our bedroom. After he placed me gently on the bed, he took off his shirt, exposing the scars that he no longer sheltered. He knew I loved him from the grounds he walks on to the scars that made a signature trademark across his body. He didn't waste any time in shedding off his clothes. He cupped my breasts as he went inside of me, deeply and slowly.

"You'll be a fantastic warrior."

He smiled, exposing all of his teeth. That night, oh that night was a magical night. Ensuring that he was careful because I now bare his child, Vincent had his way with me, and I enjoyed every bit of it.

**Two Years Later….**

**Aeris POV**

I can always count on Zack to delay my mornings, though I should hold some sort of responsibility as I was the main factor as to why he was up so late, if you know what I mean. I strapped Charm, our beautiful daughter, in her car seat securely as Zack came running out the house with the diaper bags. He gave me a quick good morning kiss as he lunged the bag in the front seat of the car.

"Did you make sure she's in there the correct way?"

I answered that question with a simple, playful roll of my eyes. I gave Charm a juicy kiss on her cheek before going over to my car. Today I was meeting with a new patient, and I couldn't afford to be late.

"I love you and have a good day!" Zack called over his shoulder as he got into his car.

I drove up to his car and rolled down my window.

"I love you too, and you do the same. Oh, and always remember that a mother always knows what to do before a father."

He shot me his 'whatever' glare, and I couldn't stop the laugh from my throat. I pulled off knowing Zack will practically be begging me to tell him my secrets on how to handle Charm, which by the way, I'm not telling.

**Tifa's POV**

Blowing off this baby weight will be a piece of cake! By me owning my own gym, I can go whenever I want and I'm loading my own pockets. Besides, I need to do a pop-up at the business to see how everything is turning out. I'm not fully comfortable in wearing my usual gym attire- sports bra and short shorts- so I settled with just a pair of regular shorts and a t-shirt. Cloud was in the kitchen placing the already-prepared bottles into the diaper bag. I gave him my million-dollar good morning smile as I placed Rayne into her carrier.

"Make sure you feed her every three hours on the hour. I finally have her on an eating schedule."

"Yes mother." He snorted playfully as he tossed the diaper bag strap across his chest before grabbing Rayne. "Anything else?"

"Yes. If you get confused, ask Vincent. I heard from Yuffie that he is a male version of a mother goose."

"I think I know my daughter well enough without Vincent's assistance."

If only he knew. "You're right. I'm sorry. Have fun."

We exchanged a quick peck and he was out the door with our daughter. Oh Cloud Strife….if only you knew what a mother has to go through. Well, you'll learn today, and I better be prepared for the long conversation.

**Lucrecia POV**

"Magnus, they're here!"

I went into the kitchen and made sure everything was in order before leaving my darling husband alone to have a bro-mance in our home. I made sure that Jace, our first born, made it safely to daycare because let's be honest, I don't think Magnus will be able to handle Jace and our daughter. I'm surprised I was invited to the circle. After Vincent's mourning, he and Yuffie paid a visit over here, and the three of us, along with Magnus, bounded with one another. Vincent and I made it perfectly clear that we didn't want each other, and that we will always love each other, and Magnus and Yuffie accepted that. There wasn't a romance love between Vincent and I, it was more like a brotherly, sisterly love for one another. We wanted each other to succeed. Even Magnus and Yuffie bounded on that brotherly, sisterly level, which was fine by me and Vincent.

Magnus came down stairs with our second child, Emily, in his arms. He sat down on the couch as Zack, Cloud, and Vincent walked inside, each holding my god daughters.

"Do you remember everything I told you, Magnus?"

"Lucrecia darling, I already have a son by you, I think I know my children."

"Yes, but you have never been alone with them."

"He'll be fine." Cloud spoke. "We all will."

I'm not so sure about that, but hey, they have to learn someday right? Yuffie's horn broke the moment of silence and I glanced out the door.

"C'mon Lucy! The door-buster sales are going to end soon!"

"Coming Yuffs!"

I gave one final wave to the men and dashed out the house and hopped into Yuffie's car, hoping our men wouldn't be in fetal position when we got back

**Magnus POV**

Cloud closed the door and everyone took a seat on the couch. These group of men were great, especially Vincent. I was nervous and wasn't so hot about the idea of having Lucrecia around him, but the way he looks at Yuffie and the way Lucrecia looks at me dissolved all doubts a long time ago. He stayed true to Yuffie and to their daughter. I feel guilty every now and then for thinking about Vincent in such a nasty matter. I brought this to his attention, and he casually shrugged it off saying it was understandable, but to this day, I can't shake the guilt, not completely at least not now.

"What's on your mind?" Vincent's voice tore me away from my trance. I raked my fingers through my golden-bronze hair nervously. "Nothing much."

I knew Vincent knew I was lying, and I was grateful he didn't press the matter. The four of us sat in the living room talking about this and that for a few minutes before Rayne started making a grunting noise. Cloud tried his best to tend to his daughter's needs, but everything he did was not enough. Minutes later Rayne was shedding tears, and Emily and Charm wasn't behind. Great. It just takes one baby to start trouble. I laughed when I saw Zack and Cloud look at each, as if the answer to this dilemma was going to fall out of the sky.

I walked around with Emily clutched in my arms as I thought of everything I could to figure out as to why she was crying. She just woke up, she was fed, and she was clean. What was the problem? I glanced at Vincent, who had his eyes slightly closed with his beautiful daughter, Abigail, sleeping securely in his arms. How in the hell does he do that!?

"Oh God…" Zack made a funny face as he scrunched it up. "I think Charm did something terrible in her diaper."

"Phew! You're right! She smells like a goat's rear end." Cloud remarked as he waved his hand in front of his noise.

"Hey! Don't talk about my daughter like-

The milky fluid coming from Rayne's mouth made Zack stop his insult. Cloud yelped slightly, but he never lost his grip on his daughter. I had to laugh.

"Thanks for making the living room smell like sour milk, Cloud."

"It wasn't my fault!" Cloud retorted back at Zack. "Rayne probably ate too much."

I was so busy laughing at Cloud and Zack that I forgot about Emily. Her cry tore the entire living room. I looked at Vincent again still in the same spot, but this time he had his eyes open.

"Aren't you three going to tend to your daughter's needs?"

"How do you do that?" Zack asked.

"Do what?"

"THAT!"

Vincent glanced at his daughter looking back up with a smile. "She has a personality just like her mother."

"That's a lot of information." Cloud sarcastically shot as he went upstairs. I hope he was going to the bathroom. Zack and I were right behind him. Cloud was wiping his body of the sour milk that Rayne threw upon him while Zack was in Emily's room staring at the screaming little being that was in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

Zack turned to me with a mortified expression. "How do you change a diaper?"

I face-palmed myself. This is going to be one hell of a day. Our women were at work or shopping, and Vincent is downstairs sitting peacefully on the couch. Lucky bastard…..

**Whelp, this is the end! Thanks to everyone for adding this story to their Alert and Favorite list. It means a lot to me. I have a few ideas for the next Vincent/Yuffie story, but I need to start thinking about how I'm going to put everything together. Be on the look-out for it, if you're interested in it, at the end of this week. Also, I have another story called Prodigious Bonds if you're interested in it. **

**Until the next Vincent/Yuffie story, peace**

**-Myresa**


End file.
